When Two Worlds Collide
by ImaginingMe
Summary: A story about Loren moving from New York back to LA. At her first day at school she meets Eddie, THE BAD BOY at school. Will Loren be able to change him? Will he fall for the sweet and innocent Loren? Would he be able to change her view at the world? Or will he go for the hot and popular cheerleader Chloe? He and Chloe are not together but they hook up sometimes. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 - Back To LA

Chapter 1: Back to LA

**Loren's POV**

I can't believe we moved back to LA! Why mom, why are you doing this to me? You saw with your own eyes how much better I was doing when we moved to New York 14 years ago. This city brings back the kind of memories I tried my whole life to push away, knowing that I would never be able to forget them. Unfortunately for me the company my mom was working at had to close because they got in money problems. My cousin Grace is the one who found my mom this new job in LA. Grace was a bartender at a fancy club at sunset strip. The owner still needed someone to do the books, so Grace recommended my mom Nora for the job. My mom immediately accepted, knowing that this was a ones in a life time chance. I was happy that she had a job. I just didn't like the idea of moving back to LA, but this wasn't about me, I had to be strong for my mom and stop whining about what happened 14 years ago. I knew that if I talked to my mom that she would stay in New York, but she had let so many things slip away, she gave so many things up for me. I couldn't be the one holding her back. So that's how I ended up moving back to La. Now I'm here in Tarzana in the Valley. Laying on my bed in my new room, in my new house. It was 4pm and I decided that I needed some fresh air. So I got up and went to the kitchen, where my mom was.

''Hey honey, are you done unpacking your stuff?'' my mom asked when she saw me. ''Yeah, uhm mom is it allright if I go out for a while? I asked. ''Are you sure that's a good idea?'' Nora asked with concern in her eyes. I faked a smile and answered her ''I'm allright mom, I just need some fresh air. I will be home before dinner.'' I saw my mom giving in, I knew she was concerned about me being back in LA. ''Allright honey, be carefull'' ''I will'' I said. I gave my mom a kiss and walked out of the door.

I took my car and drove to Griffith Park. I wondered if any thing had changed in the past 14 years. When I arrived at Mulholland drive I stepped out of my car, locked it and made my way up to the hill. When I walked up I saw that nothing had changed. It felt so weird to be here at age 18 instead of age 4.

I saw the old lonely tree. The tree still had my engraving in it. My dad made it with a knife, he had scratched my name and my age in it. 4Loren, like the tree was made just for me. I sat down, resting my back against it. I looked at the view and felt like the 4 year old kid that was so amazed about how little the houses looked. Sitting at my old spot, memories started to fload into my head.

I remembered being a happy 4 years old kid, living down the hill with my mom and dad. Just an average normal happy family. Unfortunately it couldn't stay that way. Reality hit me when I realised that all the good things never last forever. One night I was up at the hill watching a meteor shower with my dad. It was one of the best nights of my life back then. And just like that I had to experience how the worse night of my life felt. My parents started to have arguements, and those arguements turned into real bad fights, I could here the yelling when they thought I was asleep. I just kept telling myself that they would made up and that everything would be okay again. One night they where fighting again, I wish I didn't decide to walk out of my room. That way maybe I wouldn't have heard my dad saying that he never wanted a child. I wouldn't have seen him walking out of the door, without even looking back. That day my whole world came crashing down. I cried and asked my mom where my daddy was, what I did wrong? And my mom just held me and kept crying that it wasn't my fault.

I felt tears falling down my cheek, I didn't even realise I was crying. I never cried. I wanted to be strong for my mom. The day after my dad walked away, I wasn't the same kid without any worries. No I tried to let my mom see that I was responsible and that she could count on me. Me a 4 years old kid!

I wiped the tears away when lyrics started to fload into my head:

_Four years old_

_With my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands_

_Always expecting more_

_Am I your child_

_Or just a charity ward?_

Tears started to fall down again. I quickly wiped them away and stood up to go back home.

When I arrived home I saw my mom laying on the coutch watching tv.

''Hey mom'' I simply said when I walked in.

My mom stood up from the coutch, ''Hey Loren, are you oke? she asked while pulling me in a hug.

I returned her hug. ''I will be, I just need some time to start to see LA as my home again.''

''I'm so sorry Loren for putting you in this position. I know how hard this is, but it will get better I promise.''

I smiled at her ''I know mom, I know.''

We walked to the kitchen and I started to set the table while my mom made a salad. When we sat down I saw that my mom had made Lasagna. My favourite food. I thought it was sweet how she was trying to make me feel good.

''So tell me Loren, are you excited about your first day at school?''

''Hmmm, yes I think so, I just don't know what to expect.''

''Don't worry, everything is going to work itself out.''

''Thanks mom, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight.''

''Goodnight honey.''

I helped cleaning the table and went to my room. I changed into my pyjamas and took my journal. I wrote the lyrics I came up with at the hill, and went to sleep. Tomorrow was my first day at West Valley Charter. I just hoped that my mom was right and that everything was going to be oke. Even though I knew that it would never last.

**So what did you guys think? This is my first fanfiction, I'm sorry if this isn't as interesting as you expected, but it will get better I promise! Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas just review or PM me. I might update tonight, if I don't than I will definetely update tomorrow! Big shout out to: fanfictionFANGIRL1623 That girl is simply amazing! She is the one who actually encouraged me to start writing a fanfic. Make sure to read her stories too!**

**See you soon!**

**xxx- ImagingMe**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet Mighty Mel

Chapter 2 - Meet Mighty Mel

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for all the follows/favourites/reviews! I never expected that, since it was just the start of a story I had in mind. All your reviews and nice reactions meant so much to me. Thanks for all the ideas, I am totally going to use them!  
Anyways, enough with the talk. Here is chapter 2! Hope you guys like it.**

**P.S.: The lyrics Loren wrote at the hill are from Demi Lovato's song: For the love of a daughter.**

**~enjoy!**

**Loren's POV**

My mom woke me up at 6.30am, telling me to hurry because she had a surprise for me. So I woke up, took a shower and tried to decide what to wear at my first day at school. I was standing in front of my closet before I finally came with an outfit I was completely satisfied with. I was wearing dark super skinny jeans, a white top that flows down at the end with in black the text: Don't look at my butt, I'm a good girl! I smiled at the text, it was something my best friend Mel would say.

Oh My GOD! MEL! I totally forgot! Even though moving to LA wasn't really something I liked. There actually was one good side about this whole thing. Ugh but being me of course I had to look at the bad sides first. Leave it up to Loren Tate to forget that moving back to LA, meant that she would see her best friend again!

Melissa Sanders and I practically grew up together, since kindergarten the two of us where inseperable. When my mom and I moved to New York we kept contact. First our parents would let us talk to eachother on the phone and when we grew older whe started to use the social media and our cellphones to keep in touch, we also visited eachother ones in awhile. I never thought it would be possible to actually stay friends with Melissa, let alone best friends. But we managed and now my anxiousness about going to school started to turn into exitement. I never told Mel that I was moving back because I wanted to surprise her.

''Loren what's taking you so long.'' My mom yelled through the kitchen. ''Your breakfest is going to get cold!'' ''I'm coming!'' I yelled back. I quickly straightened my hair and put on light make-up. I stepped in my black wedges, grabbed my bag and walked to the kitchen.

''Goodmorning mom.'' I said while sitting down at the table.

''Goomorning sweetheart.'' my mom replied with a huge smile plastered on her face. She sat a plate with scrambled eggs, sausages and pancakes in front of me. She kissed my head before she sat down as well. ''Okay..what's going on?'' I asked a little bit hesitated. ''Nothing sweetheart, come on eat your breakfest so I can give you your surprise.'' my mom said smirking. I started to eat not knowing what to expect, but I started to be curious as hell. So I finished my breakfest, helped my mom clean up the kitchen and sat down at the coutch like she told me to do. I looked at my phone, it was getting late, I had to leave for school and she couldn't be late at her first day at work.

''Okay, Loren close your eyes.'' my mom said while she walked to the door.

''Mom, come on we're both going to be late.''

''Just close your eyes Lo!"

''Okay fine!'' I closed my eyes and I could hear my mom opening the front door and whispering to someone.

''Now open your eyes.'' I heard my mom say.

And with that I opened my eyes. My mouth fell down when I saw who was standing in front of me. I was shocked and speechless and just kept staring at the person with my eyes wide open.

''Seriusly Lo? Is that how you greet your best friend?'' Mel said with fake hurt.

Finally being able to speak I jumped of the coutch and pulled Mel in a hug. We kept jumping up and down, screaming how much we missed eachother seeing that the last time we saw eachother was during the Christmas holidays in December and it was March right now.

''See that's what I'm talking about.'' Mel said chuckeling.

''Oh my god Mel! How did you know?'' I didn't wait for her to reply, I already knew. I ran to my mom and pulled her in a hug too. ''Thank you mom! That's seriously the best surprise ever. Even though I would have to come up with something else to surprise Mel.''

''It better be something good.'' Mel said with sparkeling eyes. ''It will be.'' I said laughing at my best friend.

''Oh by the way, cool shirt Lo.'' Mel gave me a funny look. My mom just shook her head and reminded us that we would be late for school.

''Oh yeah, let's go!'' I said. ''Bye mom have a good day at work!

''Bye mama Tate, good to have you back!'' Mel said while I dragged her to her car.

When we drove to school, Mel started to fill me in about everything and everyone at school.  
''And Ms. James is actually a really cool teacher, she is just a little strict about homework. Oh and Principal Nolen is a total sweetheart! She seems so tough but she is really far from it.'' Mel said.

''So what about the students, I can't believe that they're all as nice as the teachers.'' I said with a chuckle.

''Who said all the teachers are nice? I just told you about the nice ones, because when I start to talk about the not so nice ones I wouldn't be able to stop.'' Mel said frowning. It seemed like there where some teachers that really got on her nerves.  
''But to answer your question, no.'' Mel continued. ''Not all the students are nice. You have the popular girls, the cheerleaders. Adam and I call them the Blonde Squad. Chloe Carter, Adrianna Masters and Kim Brooks, they lead the cheerleaders, although the other girls are just following the tree of them. Chloe is like the upper queen. She thinks she is the hottest girl in school because she had some modelling gigs. Just ignore them, they're bitches. Well not all of them. I mean Kim and Adrianna could be nice if you talk to them alone, oh FYI, Adrianna is dating my brother Phil.'' Mel said irritated.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''I just don't like it that Phil and Adrianna are dating.'' Mel simply stated.

''But you just said that she could be nice? So what's the big deal?'' I was a little confused now.

''It doesn't matter I'm just being my weird self.'' Mel said changing the radio station.

Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen's song Good Time was blasting through the stereo and Mel and I started to sing along.

''Wait a minute.'' I said while I lowered the volume. ''You didn't say anything about the guys at school? And by the way, when are you and Adam going to be a couple?'' '"What Lo? What are you talking about! Me and Adam will never be a couple because I know that he doesn't feel the same way about me. I still dont know what I feel.'' Mel blurted out.

''Aah, so you admit that you have feelings for him?'' I asked smirking at her.

''No!'' she yelled in my ear.

''Seriously Mel! I still need my ears!''

''Sorry, but about the guys at school.'' she said changing the subject.

I went along and decided to let the subject about Adam and her rest. For now.

''What about them?'' I asked, hoping that they where nice like Adam. When I visited Melissa I got to meet Adam and I instantly liked him. He was just your average type of guy, laid back and down to earth. Relaxed and with a great sense of humor.

''Well, there are a lot of normal guys, like there are a lot of normal girls, but the guys you really can't miss are Tyler Rorke and Ian Williamson. They are the hottest guys at school, popular, but actually really nice. However, Tyler can be a real ass sometimes and Ian is a player first class.''

'"Wow, Mel you actually managed to fill me in about everything in just 15 minutes!'' I said in disbelief when she parked her car in front of the school.

''Yup!'' Mel laughed. ''Of course, leave it to Mighty Mel to fill you in.''

Laughing we stepped out of Mel's car. I was still amazed about the fact that Mel could tell this whole story and still be able to keep her gaze at the road. Well she earned her nickname for something.

When we walked into the school I realised all the students looking at me. Great here we go again. Here I am, the new girl.

''Come on Lo.'' I heard Mel whisper to me. ''Keep your head up, they are just mesmerized by your beauty. I didn't want to say this in front of mama Tate, but you actually look freaking hot Lo!''

''Mel!'' I hissed ''Stop it! You know I don't like the attention!'' Mel just laughed it off.

When we walked to our lockers I looked down at my schedule. First class: pre calculus.

''Look who's lucky to have her first class with her best friend.'' Mel said chuckeling. ''You know you're lucky Lo, Ms. James is the teacher.''

''Well that's one good thing.'' I said smiling. We walked to our classroom when I accidentaly bumped into a guy.

''I'm sorry, I'm so clumpsy! I said apologizing. When I looked up I stared into clear sky blue eyes.

''It's not a problem.'' the guy said. ''I wasn't paying attention.''

He turned his attention to Mel: ''So Mel, aren't you going to introduce us?'' he said smiling.

I had to admit, he was really goodlooking. Tall, with blonde hair and pretty eyes.

''Oh, I'm sorry.'' Mel said turning to me, watching me still staring at the guy.

''Loren this is Cameron, Cameron this is my best friend Loren, she just moved from New York to LA.''

''Nice to meet you Loren.'' Cameron said shaking my hand, holding into it a little too long.

''Likewise I said.'' Trying my hardest not to blush.

''Well, we should go to class.'' Mel said interrupting our little moment. ''You don't want to be late at your first day now would you.''

''Yeah, uhm bye Cameron.''

''Bye Loren, I will see you around.'' He winked at me before walking away.

''Don't even start.'' I said warning Mel, but it was already too late.

She was smirking at me: ''I am so hooking the two of you up!.''

And just like that she walked away, so I had to follow her.

When we walked into class Ms. James introduced me to everyone, before I sat down next to Melissa.

Ms. James started to explain the homework from last week, when suddenly the door opened and no one less than Eddie Duran was standing there. I gasped and looked at Mel in utter shock.

''Mr. Duran, you're late!'' Ms. James said irritated before Mel could respond at the face I was making.

''Yeah, well something came up.'' Eddie said annoyed, scratching the back of his head.

''Don't let it happen again, the next time you could go visit the principal.'' Ms. James pointed to him to take a seat

''Like that didn't happen before.'' Eddie mumbeled before taking a seat. You could almost feel the tension in the room. Ms. James just ignored him and went further with her class.

''Lo, what's wrong?'' Mel whispered concerned when she noticed the shocked look at my face.

''Why didn't you mention that The Eddie Duran is going to the same school as us, he's in the same class! You didn't even mention him when you where talking about the hottest guys at school!'' I whispered back, surprised that it wasn't the first thing she told me. Especially since she knew how much I digged his music.

''Lo, there's a reason I didn't tell you. Please just take this advice from me and don't ask too many questions: stay away from Eddie Duran!''

''What?!'' I couldn't believe what she was saying. ''Why!? Mel what's wrong?'' I started to get worried.

''Because Lo'' She sighed before she continued: Eddie Duran is bad news..

**Ooooh why is he bad new? What does Mel mean and is Loren going to listen to her? Hope you guys liked it so far! Review and let me know what you think! I am planning on involving songs into this story. I have a few in mind, but if you have any requests just PM me or leave a review!**

**And I will see you guys soon. I will try to update every day! **

**xxx-ImaginingMe**


	3. Chapter 3 - He's Bad News

Chapter 3 - He's Bad News

**Hiiiii guys, here is chapter 3! Hope you like it. Let me know what you think and if I should change anything, or if you want me to use an idea you have. Also let me know if you have any song requests.**

**~enjoy!**

**Loren's POV**

Melissa could've told me that she was going to stop wearing bright colours, and even that would've made more sense than saying that Eddie Duran was bad news. But after seeing how he behaved against Ms. James, who was I to tell how he was like? I only knew Eddie Duran the famous Rockstar, who actually seemed nice. Maybe the guy Eddie wasn't so nice. I was letting Melissa's warning sink in, I just didn't want to beleve that my idol was bad news.

_''Ringgg'' _the bell rang and with that Ms. James dismissed the class, letting us know what our homework was for the next class. I sighed and stood up grabbing my stuff. Mel grabbed my arm before I could walk out of the classroom.

''Seriously Lo, what happened? You completely zoned out!''

''Yeah well you can't blame me for that, now can you?'' Mel looked confused at me, already forgetting what had happened.

''Why is Eddie bad news? Melissa sighed before she answered me. ''Please Lo, I will explain it all during lunch.''

''Okay, but this is far from over Melissa.'' I said walking out of the classroom. Melissa was walking behind me when she tripped and bumped into me.

"Woah, Lo!'' she yelled. I fell forwards and screamed at the guy walking in front of me. ''Watch out!'' I saw him turning around, but it was already too late. I fell against no one less than Eddie Duran and the tree of us ended up falling on the ground. I was laying above Eddie while Melissa was laying crossed at my legs.

''Ouch'' Mel said while she stood up. I was still laying above Eddie, and when I looked up I stared directly in his deep chocolate brown eyes. Eyes where I could easily drown in. He was looking at me, his gaze filled with anger.

''What the hell!'' He yelled at me. I blinked a few times, shocked at his reaction, not able to move. ''Dude, are you going to get up or what?'' Eddie asked clearly irritated.

''Oh, yes I- I'm s-s-orry!'' I stuttered while standing up.

''Seriously, you've got to be kidding me. Are they really going to literally throw themself at me?'' Eddie asked himself when he stood up.

I just stood there looking at him, my eyes wide open. I couldn't believe how mean he was.

''Easy Duran!'' Melissa shouted at him. ''She didn't throw herself at you, see instead of the low life bimbo's you're used to deal with, Loren actually has class and a good taste. Besides that, it was my fault! I was the one who tripped and bumped into Loren, causing us all to fall. And as far as I see you're not injured and nothing has happened to your fancy clothes, so there's no need to go all diva on her!''

Eddie narrowed his eyes, and walked up to Melissa until they where just a few inch apart. He tried to intimidate her, but she was not to be intimidated. She looked up at him with her hands on her waist and her head held high. ''Next time you better watch out Sanders.'' Eddie hissed, and with that he walked away. But not without shotting me an angry glare, causing me to flinch. He stopped and stared at me, surprised at my reaction. It's like he just then really saw me. His eyes made their way from my head to my toe. When he read the text at my shirt, I saw a little smirk appear on his face. He shook his head and walked away, but instead of just walking away he walked with a bow behind me. When I turned my head around I saw him staring at my butt. He shot me an arrogant glance, half smirking and made his way down the hall.

''Loren are you oke?'' Melissa asked, concern all over her face.

I just shook my head, trying to understand what just happened. ''Ignore him Lo. That ass isn't worth it. Come on, we're going to be late for our next class. Mr. Ross can't stand it when anyone is late.'' I just nodded and let her drag me to our next class: history. We made it just in time, and luckily for us Eddie wasn't in this class.  
I couldn't get myself to pay attention. What the hell just happened? I started to understand why Mel called Eddie bad news. He acted like an arrogant, mean douchebag, not to mention that he looked at my butt. Like he was trying to challenge me. Wow this was one hell of a way to start my first day at school. I didn't even realise that class was over, until Melissa started to wave her hand in front of me.

''Hello, earth to Loren!'' I looked up at her. ''Finally, jeez Lo, that is twice now in two hours. How many times are you planning on zoning out on me like that? It's like sitting next to a ghost''

''Thanks Mel.'' I said standing up. ''You're welcome.'' Mel simply replied. I couldn't help but laugh at my best friend. She really was one of a kind.

We made our way outside the school to sit down at one of the tables. Not long after we sat down, Adam and Cameron joined us. ''Hey Loren, how is your first day going so far?'' Adam greeted me. Cameron smiled at me. ''Well it looks like we meet again Loren.'' I smiled back and nodded my head, not really in the mood to talk. The only thing I wanted was for Melissa to explain everything to me.

Before I could answer Adam, Melissa started to tell them what happened in the past two hours. ''And since that Loren is acting like she just saw a ghost.'' Melissa ended her story. ''Mel!'' I said looking at her. ''It wasn't that bad and you still owe me an explanation.''

Adam and Cameron looked at eachother not understanding what I was talking about. ''Melissa told me that Eddie was bad news but I don't know why. He always seemed really nice in interviews and how he acted around his fans.'' I said, remembering when I went to his concert at the Avalon with Melissa, last Christmas.

''You're not going to tell me that you're that naive are you now?'' Cameron asked me. ''It's just a mask he has to wear. I mean come on, if he wouldn't be nice around his fans, they would drop him in a blink of an eye. Without that mask he's this arrogant guy that thinks he could do everything because he's famous.''

''Cam is right Lo.'' Mel added. ''Eddie Duran has been at this school for like two years now. And even since that he has this bad boy status. Always pushing everyone away and acting like he's too good to be here. Always getting himself in trouble, like he's enjoying it. The only ones who can actually get to him are Tyler, Ian and my thug brother Phil.''

''Mel.'' Adam interrupted Melissa. ''You know that Phil is not a thug.'' ''He stole a math test!.'' Mel shot back. ''He did what?'' I looked at Melissa. ''Why didn't you tell me?''

''Because my brothers criminal career isn't that interesting, oh and because he didn't act alone.'' I saw Melissa hesitating before she continued. ''Eddie helped him..''

I stared at her in disbelief with my eyes wide open. ''It's not important Lo, they both got suspended for a week.''

''Not important? Is that what you meant when you said that Eddie was bad news?''

Adam was the one who answered me: ''Neither Eddie or Phil are thiefs, it was a one time thing. They just did it for the kick, trying to piss Ms. James off, because she didn't let them attend class the other day. The two of them hadn't make their homework and Ms. James' rule is: three times in a row not making your homework, is not attending class the next time.''

''Can I finish now?'' Melissa asked growing impatient. Cameron chuckeled and winked at me. ''What I'm trying to say is that they are the only ones he seems to hang out with. Oh, besides the Blonde Squad. He never gave them his attention, but rumours are that he and Chloe are hooking up. Chloe kept bragging about how he took her to his penthouse and had passionate sex with her. He on the other hand neither confirmed or denied it. Since that Chloe thinks that she's his girlfriend and that she somehow owns the school.'' Melissa said rolling her eyes.

I sat at the table listening to their stories, about how much of an ass Eddie really was. When suddenly a question popped into my head. ''Why did he switch school in the first place?''

Adam, Cameron and Melissa went silent. ''Guys?!''

''Eddie was kicked out of school.'' Cameron said.

''What! Why?'' This guy had quite a history.

Cameron was the one who answered this time: ''He got into a really bad fight with some other guy. No one knows what the figth was about, but that guy was pretty banged up. He had to stay at the hospital for a week.''

This time not only my eyes where wide open, but my mouth too.

''The guy had a broken arm and nose, bruises all over his body, and a cut in his lip that needed stitches. Eddie had punched the guy so hard that he cut his lip with his teeth.'' Cameron continued.

''He lost that teeth.'' Adam and Melissa added at once.

''Let me get this right.'' I said out loud trying to keep up with all the things they had told me. ''He's not only a jerk but he also has a bad temper and is violent?''

The three of them nodded. Wow I couldn't believe that the nice and famous rockstar Eddie Duran, in reality was this tough bad boy. We sat in silent for a while eating our lunch before we had to go back to our classes.

My next class was French, I had that class with Cameron. So the two of us said our goodbyes to Mel and Adam an headed to our classroom.

''So, that was quite a lunch.'' Cameron said, smiling at me.

''Yeah you could really say so.'' I shook my head. ''I'm still trying to put this all together, but I think.. no I know that I'm going to take Mel's advice to stay away from Eddie.''

''That's probably the best thing to do, you really don't want to be on his radar.'' Cam answered

The rest of the day went by smoothly, and I was finally starting to enjoy my school day. Most of the people where really nice and I was glad that I already knew Mel and Adam and that I got to meet Cam. He was just as nice as Adam and he made me feel comfortable.

It was time for my last class. The class I was looking forward to the whole day. It was time for my music class. Unfortunately without Melissa, Adam or Cam by my side, I wasn't able to find the classroom as quickly as I hoped. When I finally arrived I saw that the teacher was just about to close the door.

''Wait, I'm in this class.'' I said as I quicly made my way down the hall. He looked up at me and smiled warmly. He waited untill I entered the classroom and introduced himself as Mr. Tom Adamson.

''Hi, I'm Loren Tate.'' I said when I shook his hand. I instantly liked him, he was warm and open.

''Aah, you're the new student.'' Mr. Adamson said. As soon as the words new student left his mouth, the class went silent. Everyone was looking at me and I started to feel really uncomfortable. Mr. Adamson noticed and gave me a reassuring smile. ''Take a seat Loren and just for you to know, everyone just calls me Tom.'' I nodded and looked around the class.

Oh no, why? Why does this have to happen to me? The only seat that was available, was right next to no one less than Eddie Duran.  
I took a deep breath and made my way to the back of the class. I could feel all the students stare at me as I sat down next to Eddie.  
He looked at me as I sat down, the same arrogant look covering his face.

Every time he moved in his seat, I felt more and more uncomfortable, but I was not letting him distract me from this class. I love making music it's the only time when I really feel relaxed and at ease. The only time when I feel as me.

''Like I said last week, there's a new project we're going to start with today. So Loren you're exactly in time.'' Mr. Adamson said. ''Like every year before springbreak, the seniors who has music put a show together for the rest of the school and friends and family.'' He continued. As soon as he said that I felt my stomach turn upside down. ''This year we're lucky enough to be able to perform at the Avalon.'' The whole class started cheering and clapping, I saw that even Eddie had a little smile appear around his lips. When he catched me looking at him I quickly turned my head to Mr. Adamson. I mean Tom.

''But that's not everything.'' Tom said making the class go silent. ''This year we decided that you, the students, are not only going to perform one time by yourself. No you're going to perform twice. One time by yourself and one time collaborating with a fellow student.'' As soon as he said that the whole class started to shout and yell. Some where already deciding who they where going to perform with. A lot where shouting Eddie's name, but he just layed back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

''Okay enough now, I wasn't done yet!'' Mr Adamson yelled, trying to put an end to the chaos in class. When he finally had the class quit he continued. ''What you guys do with your own performences is up to you, but you're not getting to choose what you can do with your partner.'' Some students started to mumble in disagree, but one glare of Tom was enough to get them to shut up.

''You will have to write a song with your partner and perform that exact same song together during the show.'' Mr. Adamson held his hand up before the class could say anything. ''That's one thing, the other thing is that I already made the partners.'' This time I held my breath, not knowing what to expect.

''See, when you guys walked in today, I told you where to sit. The person you're sitting next to is your partner for the show. So to get this right: You have to write a song and perform together. Don't forget to also come up with something to perform at your own. Class dismissed.''

We still had ten minutes, but he knew that after dropping this bomb no one would be able to control the class. It was just chaos, everyone was yelling and shouting. Some where happy, some not so and tried to get Tom team them up with someone else.

I was still trying to let it all sink in. We had to perform! In front of people? I didn't even want to sing or play music in front of my own mom, or Mel! How was I going to perform in front of all those people. And let's make this even worse: the show was at the Avalon! A real concert stadion! I felt like I was getting sick.

And just when I thought that things couldn't get any worse, the universe had to take this as a challenge and prove me wrong. Reality hit me when I realised who my partner was. This could not be true, Mr. Adamson had to be kidding me. I had to write a song and perform with Eddie Freaking Duran?

I looked next to me, Eddie was still laying back facing the ceiling. But this time his eyes where closed. My thoughts started to wander while I was looking at him. My eyes followed the shape of his face, I had to admit that his jawline was really sexy. Why did he had to be so goodlooking? And his hair. Thick, dark perfect styled hair, hair I would love to run my fingers through. Oh my god what the hell was I thinking? He was still bad news like Mel said. Somehow, even with his eyes closed he managed to know that I was staring at him.

''Enjoying the view?'' He asked without moving. When I didn't answer, he opened his eyes. ''Seems like you did, since you're still mesmerized.'' I couldn't find anything to say back, so I looked away trying my hardest not to turn red with embaressement and to come up with something to say.

''You know, the two of us being partners for the show, means we're going to spend a lot of time together in order to write that song. So you better start talking.'' Eddie said in an actually kinda nice voice.

I turned around to face him, fast enough to see a glimpse of kindness in his eyes, but as soon as he saw me turning around the kindness I thought I saw made place for his usual arrogance.

''Yes, uhm when do you want to start?'' I asked. It was the best I could come up with right now.''

''The show is in three weeks, so if you want we can start this weekend?'' Eddie suggested.

I nodded my head in agreement and grabbed my stuff. ''Uhm I will see you later than I guess.'' I said when I stood up.

''Yeah, I guess.'' Eddie said. He stood up as well and watched me walk out of the classroom. Before I left, I turned around and saw Eddie staring at me, with his eyes narrowed. I left not knowing what to think. I was so confused and anxious and scared and a hell of a lot more. I needed to talk to Mel about this all. I wanted to talk to my mom, she would know what to do.

When I left the school building I saw Melissa already waiting for me at her car. I was about to walk up to her, when I heard someone whistle. I turned my head to my left and saw two guys leaning against a black escalade. The two of them where realy hot. One had light brown messy hair and light green eyes. The other one had black hair and bright green eyes. It was like he was looking right through you.

The one with the light brown hair started to talk, he had a really sexy Australian accent. ''Well hello love.'' he said smirking at me.  
''I'm Ian, and what may your name be? he asked flirtatiously.

The one with the black hair started to talk to. ''Just ignore this guy right here, I'm Tyler by the way.'' he said as he winked at me.

''Uhm I'm Loren, but I - I have to go.'' I managed to say. I saw Melissa sitting in her car playing with her phone. I tried to send her a mental message letting her look out of the window, but apparently I didn't have those powers.

''Wait not so fast.'' Tyler said walking up to me. Ian joined him. ''Yeah we don't even have your number.''

I walked backwards trying to get away from them, but I bumped into someone. ''Leave her alone.'' I heard Eddie say to Ian and Tyler.

He made his way to his friends. ''Wait mate, let me at least get her number.'' Ian said looking at me.

''No, whe're going. She's not worth it.'' Eddie said, making me flinch again. I know I shouldn't let him get to me, but hearing Eddie say that I wasn't worth it, kinda hurt. Even though I didn't like him.

The three of them saw me flinch, Tyler punched Eddie slighlty on the arm. ''Ouch Ed, that's kinda cold, don't you think?''

''I don't care, now can we go?'' Eddie said irritated. Ian and Tyler noticed and made their way to the black escalade, not wanting him to loose his temper.

''I hope this isn't a final goodbye love.'' Ian said before getting in the car.

I saw the car pulling up and leave. I let the air I didn't even know I was holding up go. And walked to Melissa's car.

''Finally Lo!'' Melissa sighted when I sat down next to her. ''How long was I supposed to wait? You know I don't have a lot of patience.'' she chuckeled at her own description. ''Yeah I definetely don't have a lot of patience.''

That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I was so confused, I didn't know what to feel. The tears I was secretely holding back all day, made their way up to my eyes. But this time I didn't bother to stop them. Instead I let them fload down and started crying uncontrollably.

**So what did you guys think? I made this chapter longer than the other two. Starting from the next chapter I'm going to add Eddie's POV. Sorry if it's late, but a friend I haven't seen in a while, surprised me and came over yesterday, and I didn't find the time to update. Review/Follow/Favourite. Your support means the world to me!  
And untill next time!**

**xxx- ImaginingMe**


	4. Chapter 4 - It's Who I Am

Chapter 4 - I'ts Who I Am

**OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! I can't believe how many reviews and PM's I got after uploading chapter 3! I was sooo happy when I read that you guys loved it! I wasn't planning on updating untill tonight, but I got inspired and I have time now, so here is chapter 4 completely in Eddie's POV ;)**

**~enjoy**

Eddie's POV

Like every normal school day I made my way down the hall, trying to ignore the girls that where standing against their locker. Desperately trying to get a glimpse of me and staring at me with their gazes full of desire. I swear one day I was going to literally get sick. Why don't they understand that I don't want anything to do with them.

The only ones I hung out with where my best friends Ian, Tyler and Phil. How could I describe them the best? Well, Ian is an amazing guy, he and I have been best friends since we where kids. He's a good time and I always had a lot of fun with him, he's simply hilarious. But everyone has his flaws and so has Ian. He is a first class player. He flirts with everyone and his idea of a great time is going out and party all night long, get wasted, get laid and the next day repeat the whole thing. He never had a real relationship before, well except that one time, but he says he's over her. I don't know if he thinks that I'm an idiot, but even an idiot wouldn't be fooled. Ian never got over her. Everytime I thought about it, I started to feel guilty because I was kinda part of the reason why they broke up.

Tyler on the other hand was a real cool guy. Sober and down to earth. He was also really cynical and sarcastic. He loved it to get smart with people and just irritate the hell out of them. Sometimes he could come over as a real ass, but still I knew that he had a little heart, he was really nice. And even if he teased me sometimes, I would always be able to control my temper, because I knew that he meant it in a good way.

Phil was in one word someone I could hang out with a whole day, without getting bored. He was the first one after Ian to accept me when I switched from my old school to West Valley Charter. He knew my past and accepted it without asking any questions, one thing I was really gratefull for. His sister Melissa was a senior too and he couldn't stand her, but I knew that deep inside he would do anything for her. He almost beated the crap out of Ian, when Melissa arrived home crying, about how stupid she was for believing that Ian really had feelings for her.

Part of the reason why Melissa can't stand me. After all I'm the one who encouraged Ian to go to this cheerleader party with me, we both got really drunk. And some girl took advantage of that and threw herself at him. Ian tried to push her away at first but he was so drunk that after a while he gave in.

I made a mistake that night too, but I really don't want to think about that.  
When I made my way to my locker I could hear everyone talk about this new girl. Phil had told me that Mel's best friend moved back from New York to LA. I thought her name was Loren or something like that, somehow her name sounded familiar, but I didn't care, she would soon enough be just like every other girl here. Desperate about what to wear, or with who she was going to prom. Soon enough she would be desperately trying to catch my attention. Or she would hate me, seeing the fact that she was Melissa's best friend.

Great, this is just great. The one who was standing by my locker was the one person I didn't want to deal with right now.  
Chloe was playing with her long blond hair waiting for me.

I sighed as I opened my locker, without acknowledging her standing right next to me. ''Is this really how you're going to great your girlfriend Eddie?'' Chloe asked stroking my leather jacket. I shook her hand off and looked her directly in the eyes.

''Seriously Chloe?'' I asked trying to control my anger. ''What babe?'' she asked totally oblivious to the fact that I didn't want anything to do with her. ''How many times do I have to say this Chloe to get you to leave me the hell alone!'' I shouted at her. ''You're NOT my girlfriend and I sure as hell don't want to be your boyfriend, so leave me the hell alone and stop calling me babe.'' I yelled slamming the door of my locker. Some students where standing in the hall watching what was going on. I shot them an angry glare making them walk away as fast as they could.

''What are you talking about?'' Chloe screamed histerically at me. ''We slept together last week!''

That was the mistake I was talking about, I got drunk and couldn't think straight. So when Chloe came up to me, I took her home and well, yeah.

''I was drunk, I told you right after I sobered up that it meant nothing to me!'' I said bitterly. ''I've been telling you this for a week now, but you just can't get it into your thick skull!'' Her face didn't show any sadness, that was the first clue.

She looked angry at me. ''Everyone knows that we slept together, why can't you see that we're the perfect couple? I am the hottest girl at school and you're the hottest guy at school, besides with your bad boy status we would be the most popular people at school!''

I knew this type of girls, she just wanted to use me for popularity, fame and fortune. ''The whole school knows because you kept bragging about it, do you have any idea how delusional you are? We would never be a couple.''

''This is far from over, you will be mine!'' she said shotting me a dead glare.

I chuckeled at how crazy she was. ''Oh this is over, I don't give a damn about you. And I would like to see you try, but don't say I didn't warn you.'' I said warning her.

I walked away to my class, I heard Chloe scream and slam the lockers. I just shook my head and opened the door to my classroom. I was late. I sighed, this was going to be fun. Ms. James didn't exactly like me so I was prepared for everything.

''Mr. Duran, you're late!'' Ms. James said irritated.

''Yeah, well something came up.'' I said in an annoyed voice, scratching the back of my head.

''Don't let it happen again, the next time you could go visit the principal.'' Ms. James pointed to me to take a seat.

''Like that didn't happen before.'' I mumbeled before I took a seat. You could almost feel the tension in the room. Ms. James just ignored me and went further with her class.

When the bell rang, I snapped out of my thoughts. I didn't really pay attention to my classes. The only class I really liked was my music class. Mr. Tom Adamson was really cool. He was the only teacher who didn't seem to have a problem with me. Unfortunately I had to wait a couple of hours, since it was my last class.

I finally stood up from my place and headed to the door, when I heard Melissa's voice shouting '' Woah, Lo'' and another girl yelling ''Watch out!'' I turned around but it was already too late. I fell backwards with her laying above me. When I looked up I stared directly in her bright hazel eyes. Her eyes where wide open, filled with shock and surprise.

I couldn't help it, but when I saw Melissa standing up rage took over me. I looked at the girl, anger filling my gaze.

''What the hell!'' I yelled at her. She blinked a few times, her eyes widened even more

''Dude, are you going to get up or what?'' I asked her starting to get irritated.

''Oh, yes I- I'm s-s-orry!'' she stuttered while standing up.

''Seriously, you've got to be kidding me. Are they really going to literally throw themself at me?'' I couldn't help but ask myself when I stood up. There where some students standing in the hall, looking at what happened. That was one thing with this school. Everyone knew eachother and nothing happened without the whole school knowing about it.

The girl just stood there looking at me, her eyes still wide open.

''Easy Duran!'' Melissa shouted at me. ''She didn't throw herself at you, see instead of the low life bimbo's you're used to deal with, Loren actually has class and a good taste. Besides that, it was my fault! I was the one who tripped and bumped into Loren, causing us all to fall. And as far as I see you're not injured and nothing has happened to your fancy clothes, so there's no need to go all diva on her!''

I felt myself getting angry. How could she talk to me like that! Did she really thought that I cared about getting injured or fancy clothes? No one knew me, so no one had the right to talk to me like they did. I had to calm down, I couldn't lose my temper with Melissa. So I clenched my fists and took a deep breath.

I narrowed my eyes, and walked up to Melissa until we where just a few inch apart. I tried to intimidate her, but she was not to be intimidated. She looked up at me with her hands on her waist and her head held high.

It was something I secretely admired in her, she wasn't one of the girls who where drooling at the sight of me. It made her stand out, but I would rather bite my own thongue off, than let her know that.

''Next time you better watch out Sanders.'' I hissed in her face, and with that I walked away. I needed to get my anger out, so I shot Loren an angry glare, causing her to flinch. I stopped and stared at her, surprised at her reaction.

It was like just then I really saw her. My eyes made their way up and down. She truly was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her long straight brown hair was calling my name to stroke it. She was still staring at me, like she couldn't believe that I was really standing in front of her. Her eyes where deep pools, filled with shock, surprise and was that fear? I continued looking at her and when I read the text on her shirt: _''Don't look at my butt, I'm a good girl!'' _I couldn't help but smirk a little.

I shook my head and walked away, but instead of just walking away I walked with a bow behind her. I stared at her butt and I have to admit, I was pleased with what I saw. When she turned her head around she saw me staring at her butt.  
I shot her an arrogant glance, half smirking and made my way down the hall.

The rest of the day went by like any other day. It was now time for the second lunch. Finally, after this lunch I had my last class.  
I walked to my usual table. Ian, Tyler and Phil where already sitting there with...shit..Chloe and her gang, Kim and Adrianna. Adrianna was Phil's girlfriend, she was actually nice, same as Kim, but I didn't had anything to do with them. I wasn't looking forward to a lunch with Chloe, so I sat down between Ian and Phil, totally ignoring Chloe.

They where talking about the new girl Loren. ''What do you think mate?'' Ian asked me. ''About what?'' I asked confused, I was too caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the question.

''Do you agree that that new chick Loren is freaking hot or not?'' Ian asked again.

''Yeah, whatever.'' I said not really interested in this conversation. That was untill I saw Chloe's reaction. She took my answer as a yes, it was getting under her skin that every single guy was drooling after Loren.

''Yeah, whatever? Are you kidding me Ed?'' Tyler asked in disbelief. ''That girl is drop dead gorgeous, everyone is talking about her.''

''Are we really going to talk about miss no lifer?'' Chloe asked clearly irritated.

''Hé, don't say that!'' Adrianna shot back. ''She's actually really nice, she's in my English class and she helped me a lot.''

''Yeah, cause we all know that you're not good in English, Aid.'' Phil teased. She stuck her tongue out and laughed it off.

''What the hell! You're not serious are you?'' Chloe yelled at Adrianna.

''Don't yell at her!'' Kim and Phil said at the same time.

''I can't believe you guys!'' Chloe said.

I sighed and stood up, I was about to lose my temper for like the fifth time this day. ''Not everything has to be about you, you know.'' I said to Chloe, and walked away.

''Where are you going mate?'' Ian yelled at me.

''Class!.'' I shot back, leaving them all speachless.

Lunch wasn't even over yet, so when I walked into the classroom it was still empty. I walked towards the piano that was standing in the corner. I let my hands trail down and started playing an old MK song. Thinking about my parents made me sad. Two years later I was still grieving over my mom's death, pushing everyone away. Even my dad. He was the first one I pushed away, seeing him without my mom by his side made me even sadder.

When I finished the song I heard clapping behind me. Mr. Adamson was standing in the doorway smiling at me.

Even if I was a famous rockstar, who was used at people hearing me play. Tom made me feel nervous. Somehow his opinion meant a lot to me.

I just nodded. He walked towards me and sat down next to me at the piano bench. ''It's never easy to lose someone we love.'' he said to me.

I didn't like talking about my mom, but he made me feel like it was oke to feel sad, that it was not a sign of weakness.

I didn't answer him, just played some more notes. He recognized the song and joined me on his guitar. When we finished the song I could feel the tears in my eyes. I blinked a few times untill they where gone.

''Those songs should not only cause sadness, Eddie.'' Tom said to me. ''You shouldn't forget the beautiful memories they bring back.'' Pushing everyone away is not the answer, and hell no that getting yourself in trouble will make the pain go away. You should try to accept what happened and move on, don't you think your mom would've wanted that?''

That's when I snapped. I stood up and slammed Tom's desk. ''I DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT IT!''

I was breathing heavily, trying my hardest to hold back the tears. Tom didn't say anything. I knew that he wasn't mad at me, he always gave me the space I needed. I just couldn't control myself, every emotion I felt I bottled up inside of me, untill it was too much to handle.

When my breath returned to it normal pace I sat back down at the bench. Tom just nodded at me. I knew that I couldn't continue living this way, but that one thing that I knew deep inside I needed, was the one thing that I had gave up when my mom died. I wanted someone to hold me in their arms, telling me that everything was going to be okay, just like my mom used to do.

I stood up and walked to my normal seat in the middle of the classroom, but Tom stopped me.

''Today everything will go a little differently.'' He pointed to the left side of the classroom. ''Go sit in the back.''

I looked a little confused but did as he said. The ball rang and slowly the class started to fill with students, and Tom was standing by the door telling everyone where to sit.

Before he could close the door we heard a girl's voice making him wait. Great, it was no one less than Loren who walked through the door. Tom introduced himself to her.

''Hi, I'm Loren Tate.'' She said in a soft voice, when she shook his hand. Hmm Tate, I wondered if her hands where as soft as her voice.

''Aah, you're the new student.'' Tom said. As soon as the words new student left his mouth, the class went silent. Everyone was looking at her and I could see her starting to feel really uncomfortable.

Mr. Adamson noticed and gave her a reassuring smile. ''Take a seat Loren and just for you to know, everyone just calls me Tom.''  
She nodded and looked around the class.

Shit, the only seat that was available was the one next to me, when I looked at Tom I saw him smirking. What the hell was going on? She took a deep breath and made her way to the back of the class. Everyone was staring at her. I could hear the girls whisper and the boys where looking at her in awe.  
I looked at her as she sat down, the same arrogant look covering my face.

She sat stiff in her seat, not moving. I could tell that every time I moved in my seat she grew more and more uncomfortable.

''Like I said last week, there's a new project we're going to start with today. So Loren you're exactly in time.'' Tom said. ''Like every year before springbreak, the seniors who has music put a show together for the rest of the school and friends and family.'' He continued. I got really excited about the show, this whole year I have been looking forward to this moment.

''This year we're lucky enough to be able to perform at the Avalon.'' The whole class started cheering and clapping. I couldn't help but feel my lips form into a little smile. I have performed at the Avalon before, but this show was going to be legendary, our music class was extremely talented and I couldn't wait to start working on it.

From the corner of my eye I could see Loren looking at me, when I catched her, she quickly turned her head to Tom.

''But that's not everything.'' Tom said making the class go silent. ''This year we decided that you, the students, are not only going to perform one time by yourself. No you're going to perform twice. One time by yourself and one time collaborating with a fellow student.'' As soon as he said that the whole class started to shout and yell. Some where already deciding who they where going to perform with. A lot where shouting my name, but I didn't care, I just layed back in my chair, staring at the ceiling.

''Okay enough now, I wasn't done yet!'' I heard Tom yelling. ''What you guys do with your own performences is up to you, but you're not getting to choose what you can do with your partner.''

''You will have to write a song with your partner and perform that exact same song together during the show.'' I could hear some students mumble. ''That's one thing, the other thing is that I already made the partners.'' This time I held my breath, not knowing what to expect.

''See, when you guys walked in today, I told you where to sit. The person you're sitting next to is your partner for the show. Class dismissed.''

So that's why he was smirking. I closed my eyes shutting everyone out. So out of all people I had to write a song with Loren Tate?

I could almost feel Loren staring at me, I looked between my whimpers without her noticing. She was following the shape of my face with her eyes.

I couldn't help myself. ''Enjoying the view?'' I asked without moving. When she didn't answer, I opened my eyes. She was staring at me with her big beautiful hazel eyes. ''Seems like you did, since you're still mesmerized.'' She looked away.

''You know, the two of us being partners for the show, means we're going to spend a lot of time together in order to write that song. So you better start talking.'' I said in a nice attempt to get her to feel a little at ease. I wondered why she always looked at me that way, wide eyed, like a deer in the headlight. It made me feel weird, guilty for hurting her without actually doing anything.

She turned around, fast enough to see that glimpse of kindness, but as soon as I saw her turning around, that glimpse made place for the usual arrogance.

''Yes, uhm when do you want to start?'' She asked softly, almost shy.

''The show is in three weeks, so if you want we can start this weekend?'' I suggested.

She just nodded her head in agreement and grabbed her stuff. ''Uhm I will see you later than I guess.'' She said when she stood up.

''Yeah, I guess.'' I answered her. I stood up as well and watched her walk out of the classroom. Before she left, she turned around and she saw me staring at her, with my eyes narrowed.

When she left I shook my head and walked up to Tom. He saw me walking up to him and grinned at me when I shook my head.

''Care to explain?'' I asked. ''I thought it maybe would help you to get your head off of things, if you worked with someone you don't know.'' He answered.

''What do you mean, why does it matter that I don't know her?''

''You know all of the students here in this class, you know their strong points, working with them would be easy. The fact that you don't know anything about Loren, like wich instrument she plays or if she sings or not, will be kinda challenging.''

I nodded understanding what he meant. ''So can she sing?'' I asked getting a little curious.

Tom smirked at me ''Why don't you find out yourself?'' I scratched the back of my head. ''I don't think that's gonna be easy.''

''Why not? I thought every girl was drooling after Eddie Duran.'' Tom chuckeled.

I rolled my eyes at him, I was a little hesitant before I answered. Tom nodded at me encouraging me to continue.

''I've kinda been acting like...like how I always act.'' I said looking at the ground.

''Well, than you know what you have to do.'' Tom said to me. I looked a little confused at him. ''Stop acting like an ass.'' he simply said.

''Nahh if I stopped, I would miss people saying that to me.'' I said grinning.

''Here you go.'' Tom said to me as he handed me a few papers.

''What's this?'' I asked. ''You know everyone who sign for music classes has to audition right?'' I nodded my head.

''Well this is Loren's.'' He said. I looked at the papers, one was a music sheet with the notes to a song. On the others paper I saw the lyrics. I looked at the writing in the left corner. ''Mars'' - Written by Loren Tate.

This was kinda interesting. I folded the papers and put them in my pocket. ''Thanks Tom!'' I said.

Tom just shook his head at me. I said goodbye and walked out of the classroom.

I felt a little better, talking to Tom was always relieving. I knew that the other teachers thought he was crazy because he actually liked me. He just knew how to handle me, he gave me my space and didn't make me feel like I had to wear that bad boy mask.

When I walked out of the building I saw Ian and Tyler talking to Loren. Although Loren didn't look like she enjoyed their conversation. Again she was looking so fragile.

I could hear Ian and Tyler. They where hitting on her, she started walking backwards and somehow I felt the urge to help her. Maybe Tom was right and I should stop acting like an ass. I walked up to her until she bumped into my chest.

''Leave her alone.'' I said warningly to my friends. I walked up to them, signing that we we're going.

''Wait mate, let me at least get her number.'' Ian said looking at Loren.

''No, whe're going. '' I said. ''She's not worth it.'' SHIT that one slipped! SHIT SHIT SHIT was the only thing I could think when I saw her flinch. That's twice this day. Even when I tried to be nice, I knew that I just couldn't do it.

Tyler punched me slighlty on the arm. ''Ouch Ed, that's kinda cold, don't you think?''

''I don't care, now can we go?'' I said irritated. I was mad at myself, I wanted to get the hell out of here before I did more stupid things. I tried to look away but I could swear that there where tears in her eyes. Damn I thought walking to the escalade.

Ian and Tyler noticed and made their way to the car, not wanting me to lose my temper.

''I hope this isn't a final goodbye love.'' Ian said before getting in the car.

I saw her still standing in front of the school when we pulled up.

As soon as I closed the divider between us and the driver, Tyler and Ian started to yell at me.

''Seriously Ed, how much of an ass can you be!'' Tyler shouted

''That was hard mate, you almost made her cry!'' Ian yelled.

I winced as I remembered the look on her face. Tyler and Ian kept on rubbing it in my face, how low that was, even for me.

I was staring out of the window clenching my fists, waiting for them to stop, but the didn't. I had enough.

''SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP YOU TWO!'' I yelled at them. Anger covering my face. ''I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT LOREN TATE. LIKE I DON'T KNOW THAT I WAS AN ASS, AND THAT IT WAS COLD AND HARD AND LOW! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!

I opened the divider and let the driver stop. I stepped out of the car. Ian and Tyler stepped out too and tried to make me stop.

''Where are you going?'' Tyler asked concerned. ''Mate you can't go anywhere in this state!'' Ian said worriedly.

''Not of your damn business.'' I growled. ''And don't you dare to follow me!'' I added shotting them both a death glare.

I walked away, Ian and Tyler where still standing dumbfounded with what just happened.

The rage was building up in my body and I needed to get it out before I exploded, so I started running. I ran all the way to my spot at mulholland drive. I ran up at the hill, to the old tree. When I slid back against it I was breathing heavingly. I looked at the view trying to control my breath. I rested my head against the tree and looked up at the sky. Tears started to fload down my cheek. I wiped them away, but as soon as I did that they where replaced by new ones.

''Mom" I whispered. ''Where are you mom? I miss you so much!'' I closed my eyes, and pictures of my mom saying how proud she was floaded into my head. ''Mom I need you.'' I choked at my words and clutched the sand beneath me. The pictures of my mom started to be replaced with pictures of Loren on the edge of tears. I opened my eyes in a hopeless attempt to get rid of them.  
Looking at the sky I started to talk to my mom.

''I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry for everything that I have done!'' By this time I was crying uncontrollably. ''I lost my way mom and I don't know what to do. I need you, I need your advice. Why am I like this, everytime I try to be nice I just can't. I always end up hurting people. I don't want to, I really don't want to! I guess it's who I am.'' I choked at my tears.

''I know that you can hear me, please help me!'' I cried. Somehow I felt better after letting this out. I wiped my tears away and took out the papers Tom had given me.

I started reading the lyrics. These lyrics where so strong! I felt terrible about my behaviour against her, after I had finished reading the song.

I folded the papers and put them in my pocket. I stood up and looked at the tree, that's when I realised why the name Loren sounded familiar. It was because of a scratching in the tree. This scratching has been here since I started to come up here. 4Loren. I wondered if it was Loren who did it, but that was impossible seeing that she had lived her whole life in New York. And no one knew about this place, I've been coming up here since I was thirteen, and I had never seen anyone.

I knew that my eyes where red and puffy and there where still tear streams left on my cheeks. But I didn't care. I started to walk down the hill, but stopped dead in my track.

Right in front of me stood a girl with red and puffy eyes, tears streaming down her face. The two of us where standing paralysed, staring in eachothers eyes. Brown meets hazel.

Right in front of me stood Loren Tate..

**Wow! This is the longest chapter so far! I hope you liked it! If you have any ideas about how this meeting at the hill should end or if/when/how they should get together, just review or PM me! I read all my reviews and I'm so happy to read that you guys like this fanfic!**

**Till next time!**

**xxx-ImaginingMe**


	5. Chapter 5 - Trying To Explain

Chapter 5 - Trying To Explain

**Aaaaaaaah I'm jumping up and down right now! I know I just uploaded chapter 4, but you guys got me inspired! I'm not sure if I'm uploading this chapter tonight or tomorrow. It depends on how fast I write and if I get it ready before going to sleep it's 00.48 am right now. If this doesn't air tonight than I will upload it first thing in the morning!  
Thank you so much for all the love!**

**~enjoy**

**Loren's POV**

****''Oh my god Loren!'' Melissa shouted in shock when she saw me crying. ''What happened?'' I looked at her not able to answer her question. She held me in her arms stroking my back, comforting me as I kept crying. I couldn't help it, I just couldn't stop crying. I felt so weak, why did I care about what he said? Melissa had warned me about him, I saw how he was. But still, I didn't want to believe that this was the real him, there had to be more. At least that's what I thought, what I wanted to believe. I mentally slapped myself. That is what brought me in this position, always trying to find the good in people. I had to accept that there was no good in some people. But still...I was stubborn as hell and even after what happened I couldn't get it out of my head.

I was starting to get myself under control. I wiped the remaining tears away and took a deep breath. I looked at Mel, who was looking at me, concern covering her face.

''What happened Lo? Why where you crying like that?''

I sighed before I answered her. I was a little hesitent and she noticed. ''Did someone do something to you? Because whoever it was that made you cry like that, should start digging his own grave. Because when I'm done he or she is going to need it!'' Mel said her eyes started to fill with anger. That's exactly why I was hesitent about telling her what happened.

''Mel.'' I said, my voice a little husky. ''Just promise me that you won't kill anyone.''

''So it is someone who caused this!'' Mel said gritting her teeth. ''Mel..'' I said pleading.

''You know I can't promise that! That person hurt my best friend!''

I gave her my best puppy eyes and I saw her giving in. ''Oke oke, just stop those eyes, you're making me wanting to rub your belly!''

I couldn't help but laugh at what she said. She smiled at me: ''It's good to see you laugh, but please Lo what happened?''

I knew I couldn't avoid her question anymore. I took a deep breath and looked at my feet.

''Eddie.'' I whispered. I saw Melissa's eyes widen, her mouth fell open and her face slowly turned a deep shade of red.

''WHAT!" she screamed out. ''WHAT DID HE DO LO? HE IS SO DEAD!''

I shook my head and waited for her to calm down.

''What did he do Lo?''

I started to tell her how I ended up sitting next to Eddie in music class, how the two of us kept looking at eachother. How Mr. Adamson made us partners for the show. I told her about our kinda awkward conversation, how he sounded nice for a second. When I began to tell her how Ian and Tyler started hitting one me, I saw her eyes filling with rage and... and hurt.

''So I walked backwards and bumped into Eddie.'' I continued. ''He told them to leave me alone!'' Melissa looked surprised when I said that, but she nodded at me to continue.

''I thought it was really nice of him, Ian asked him if he at least could get my number but Eddie said no.'' Tears started to run down my face again.

''He said I wasn't worth it.'' I whispered loud enough for Melissa to hear.

''Oh Loren. I'm so sorry! I should've been there.'' Mel said pulling me into a hug. ''It's not your fault, I was an idiot for thinking that he could be nice.'' I mumbeled in her shoulder.

''No, he is the idiot!''

''You know Mel? When Tyler said to him that that was a little cold...'' I sighed. ''He said that he didn't care.''

I wiped the tears away before they could fload down my cheek.

Mel looked at me, hurt filling her eyes. ''Loren I am so sorry! Don't let him get to you, he doesn't deserve any of your attention!''

''Thanks Mel. Don't worry, I just needed to let it all out.''

''No need to thank me.'' Mel said. ''I'm your best friend. It's my job to make you feel good.''

I smiled warmly at her. I was so lucky to have her in my life. I don't know what I would've done without her. She pulled up and when we arrived at my house she gave me another hug.

''Take care Lo, and don't worry about tomorrow. I will take care of it.'' Before I could say something she continued. ''Without killing anyone, I promise!''

I smiled slightly at her and stepped out of the car. ''Thanks Mel, I will see you tomorrow!''

''Bye, Lo!'' she responded, I watched her drive away and walked towards the front door. When I was about to open it, I heard yelling coming from inside the house. I quickly opened the door to find my mom and a man around the 40 fighting.

When they noticed me standing in the doorway they stopped and stared shocked at me. I was looking at the man and I didn't need too much time te realise who it was. I felt the pain I tried my whole life to put away come back. I swallowed and felt tears stinging behind my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but failed.

''Loren.'' He said, walking towards me. I took a step back. ''Stay away from me!''

''That's no way to talk to your father.'' He said frowning at me.

''You're not my father! A real father would always protect his family! You destroyed it, Trent.'' I said, the venom dripping of my voice.

I saw my mom crying silently. Suddenly my tears where gone, anger took over me as I stepped towards Trent.''

''A real father would never lay one finger on his family, but you.. you layed your whole hands on me and my mom!'' I yelled at him.

I noticed that his body was rigid and he was clenching his fists. ''So now you're trying to control yourself?'' I said sarcastically.

''Well, you're 14 years late with that! 14 freaking YEARS! I screamed.

''I didn't mean it, you know that.'' He said looking at me, without any emotion in his eyes.

''You didn't mean it? Are you serious now? If you didn't mean it, than why did you leave?!''  
My body was shaking from the anger I had bottled up inside.

''Back in the days I used to drink too much, I came to try to make things right between us.'' He said looking me in the eyes.

I shook my head. ''You're a coward.'' I hissed. That's when he slapped me. All of a sudden I felt his hand on my left cheek, leaving the mark of his hand burning on my skin.

I felt numb, I didn't scream or cry or anything. I just stood there with my hand on my cheek, not believing what just happened.

I heard my mom screaming. She ran to me, and pulled me in her arms standing between me and Trent.  
''Don't you dare to touch my daughter again!'' she yelled at Trent. He grabbed her by her shoulder. ''She is OUR daughter, and you obviously failed in teaching her any manners.'' He yelled at my mom.

''SHE IS MINE! YOU DIDN'T RAISE HER, YOU CAN'T JUST DISAPPEAR FOR 14 YEARS AND THEN COME BACK TO CLAIM HER AS YOURS!'' My mom's eyes where spitting fire. ''AND I SURE AS HELL WOULD NEVER LET YOU GET ANYWHERE NEAR HER AFTER YOU SLAPPED HER.''

My mom shook his hands of and pushed him towards the door. He tried to fight back but my mom was stronger, the urge to protect me, her daughter, made her adrenalin pump. ''GET OUT!'' Nora screamed.

Trent gave me one last glance before finally leaving. My mom slammed the door, and quickly made her way to me.  
She pulled me in her arms and started stroking my hair, while tears where streaming all over her face.

''I'm so sorry honey, I swear he will never hurt you again!''

I looked up at my mom, who was crying her eyes out. I wiped her tears away, ''I'm fine mom, I know that you would always be there protecting me. Don't blame this on yourself. It wasn't your fault.''

''You're so strong.'' My mom said still sobbing. I hugged her tightly trying my hardest to blink the tears away.

''Mom, I need to get out of here, I want to go for a little walk please.'' I said pleading

She nodded her head. ''I know sweety, but please don't stay outside for too long.''

''Thank you mom, I love you.'' I said giving her a kiss.

I walked to my room and put my bag in the corner. I took off my black wedges and replaced them with black Vans. I grabbed my guitar and my notebook and walked out of my room. My mom was laying on the couch, she had fell asleep. I grabbed a blanket and covered her with it, kissed her on her head and walked out of the door.

When I sat in my car, I let the tears flow down on my face. After sobbing for a while I took a deep breath and pulled up, driving towards my secret spot. When I arrived there, I parked my car at the bottom of the hill and made my way up.

All of a sudden I heard the sound of someone crying. Silently I walked closer. I couldn't see who it was, the only thing I saw was a dark figure, I assumed a guy, standing by the tree. The person turned around and made his way down the hill, when suddenly he stopped dead in his track.

Right in front of me stood a guy with red and puffy eyes, with tears on his face. The two of us where standing paralysed, staring in eachothers eyes. Hazel meets Brown.

Right in front of me stood Eddie Duran..

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

****I couldn't believe this. Loren Tate was here, standing in front of me! We kept staring at eachother, not being able to talk or move. How did she even know about this place? Wait, how selfish could I be? She had been crying! I really hoped that it wasn't because of me, but deep inside I knew that it was.

We where still standing, staring at eachother. I decided to start talking, but I didn't know what to say. So I said the best I could come up with.

''Loren.'' I said, my voice husky because I had been crying.

She didn't say anything, she just turned around, making her way down the hill.

No, no, no! She couldn't leave! I couldn't let her leave like that. I ran after her and grabbed her by her wrist to make her stop.  
As soon as I touched her she gasped and jumped away from me. I stared at her confused about what I did wrong this time.  
Her eyes where wide open, filled with fear.

My mouth fell open, when I realised something. ''Loren, I wasn't going to hurt you, I was just trying to make you stop.'' I said.

''You already did hurt me.'' She said, tears started to flow down her cheek. I winced at her answer. Knowing that she was right.  
I felt the urge to wipe those tears away, but I kept myself under control.

''I know.'' I said looking at the ground. ''I know and I'm sorry.'' I looked up at her. ''Loren, I'm so so sorry.''

''Sorry is just a five letter word, it doesn't mean anything!'' She said, I could see her eyes filling with rage. ''You can say it as many times as you want, but it won't change anything. Especially since you don't care''

''How could you say that?'' I asked taking back at this side of her, the kinda dark side. ''I mean, we're just humans, and it's human to make mistakes. If someone made a mistake and he wanted to make things right, then he has to apologize first right? You can't forgive anyone without him or her being sorry in the first place. Regretting what they did and promising that they won't do it again''

''And I do care! I'm really sorry Loren, it just slipped out of my mouth before I could catch it. I didn't mean it''

She shook her head and turned around, so she wasn't facing me. ''He wasn't sorry.'' she whispered, almost too low for me to hear her.

''What?'' I asked her confused. What was she talking about. I walked around her, so I was facing her again. Her shoulders where shaking and she was crying uncontrollably. That's when I saw the red mark on her left cheek. My eyes widened in horror, that's why she was so afraid when I touched her. I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't think straight. My intuition took over and I pulled Loren in my arms.

She gasped and her body went rigid. I stroked her back with one hand, and put her head closer to my chest with the other. I couldn't help it, she seemed so fragile, I just wanted to hold her and never let go. When I pulled her in my arms I felt electricity flowing through my body. A feeling I had never felt before. Loren was still shaking in my arms.

''Shhh, it's allright.'' I whispered in her ear. ''I'm not going to hurt you.'' She relaxed in my arms and kept crying against my chest. I rubbed little circles at her back to comfort her. I was surprised at this soft side of me. I felt a little like the person I used to be, before my mom died.

''Come on, let's sit down.'' I said softly, I took her guitar and grabbed her hand, I felt a spark when I touched her hand, but I tried to ignore it. I made my way back up to the hill. I was right, her skin really was as soft as her voice.

I sat down leaning against the tree and I pulled Loren next to me. I put one arm around her shoulder, letting her rest her head against my shoulder. She was hesitant at first, but I gave her a reassuring smile, making her giving in.

She had stopped crying, but the tears where still evidence on her face, and she couldn't stop sniffing.

I was staring at the view in front of me, not knowing what to do next. Should I ask her about what happened or not? I decided that it was best if i asked her, she could always refuse to answer. Not that I was taking no for an answer.

''So, are you ready to tell me what's going on? I asked looking down at her.

She shook her head. ''Oke, uhm..'' This question was really nagging on me, I just needed to know for sure.

''Are you still mad at me?'' I whispered, almost afraid of her answer.

She shook her head again, and lifted her head from my shoulder. ''I should go home.'' she said already standing up. Before she could take one step, I had already pulled her down again.

''You're not going anywhere, till you explain how you got that mark, and who you where talking about when you said that he wasn't sorry.''

I said staring directly in her eyes. ''I can't, please Eddie could you let me go?'' She said pleading. Her big eyes where staring at me and I couldn't help but to think again about a deer in the headlight.

''Then answer this question: How do you know about this place?''

She swallowed before answering me. ''My dad used to bring me up here when I was little, to watch the view.'' She said looking over the hill.  
''I mean, Trent.'' Her eyes started to fill with tears again. I looked at her and a bell started to ring. I just had to put two and two together.

''Your dad is the one who caused this mark right?'' I asked carefully. A tear made his way down her cheek, I cupped her cheek and wiped it away. Anger started to take over me. How could anyone hurt someone like Loren? She was so fragile, so tiny, like she could break if you touched her too roughly.

She put her hand over mine, the one who was still holding her cheek. She noticed that I was mad, and she tried to calm me down, by grabbing my other hand and rubbing it softly with her thumb.

I was shocked at her reaction, no one ever tried to calm me down before. Normally everyone would just get the hell out, or just sit there silently, without doing anything. I was even more shocked at the fact that it worked. I could feel the anger leaving my body.

I looked at her, basically begging her with my eyes to tell me everything. She got the message and sighed.

''I will tell you, if you tell me!'' She said, staring directly in my eyes. Like she was challenging me.

''What do you mean?'' I asked not knowing what she was talking about.

''Why are you like this?'' she asked, answering my question with a question.

I went silent, not knowing what to say. ''It's who I am.'' I said slowly. ''I guess.''

''No I don't think so.'' Loren narrowed her eyes at me. ''When we first met I knew that there was something more, than the tough bad boy.''

I scratched the back of my head, something I did a lot when I was nervous. I knew what she was doing, she was turning this around and I didn't know if I wanted to talk about that.

''After what happened after school, I wasn't so sure anymore.'' I rubbed my face in embarrassment when she mentioned it. She squeezed my hand, letting me know that it was oke.

''But then again, after this..she motioned with her hand, after seeing this side of you, I'm more than sure that there is more behind the whole bad boy act.''

I couldn't believe this. How? How in the world had she figured me out so quickly. I loved to hear her say that she knew there was more to me after we first met. I was a complete jackass and still she could see behind that.

I laid back against the tree again and closed my eyes.

When I opened them, I stared directly in Loren's big hazel eyes, patiently waiting for an answer. Not able to resist her stare, I finally gave in.

''Fine!'' I sighed.

**Wow this was quite a chapter to write! I hope you guys like how it's going so far. I'm sorry but I had to cut this in half because it was going to get too long. Chapter 6 when they both open up about their past, will be up tomorrow.  
I can't believe that I really wrote two chapters in one day! But I love to do it, after reading your reviews I always get so motivated to just keep writing! I am heading to bed right now, goodnight!**

**xxx- ImaginingMe**


	6. Chapter 6 - Digging Up The Past

Chapter 6 - Digging Up The Past

**I am soooooooooo sorry for updating so late! I wrote like the half of this chapter yesterday, but I couldn't finish it. So I finished it today, making it long! Your love is just amazing! I love you guys :)****  
****Big shout out to: EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FOLLOWED/FAVOURITED/PM'D**

**Special shout out to:**

**- Dangers (I literally laughed my ass off after reading that you almost threw your laptop out of the window****  
****when chapter 5 ended! Hahaha well here is chapter 6!)**

**- Madashell2525 (I'm giving you a reason to jump up and down again screaming it's up it's up! ****XD)**

**~enjoy**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

''Really?'' I asked, surprised that he gave in so easily.

He nodded. I could tell that he didn't want to, but he was willing to open up to me, just for me to open up to him. I couldn't help but think that it was kinda sweet.

This boy just kept on surprising me. First he showed me his arrogant side, when we fell down in the hall. Then he got me changing my mind a bit during the music class. Unfortunately that didn't last long, since he got me crying after what happened in front of the school.  
And just like that I was walking up the hill to forget about my dad, when I heard someone crying. I would've never expected Eddie to be that someone. But there he was standing in front of me with red and puffy eyes and tear streams over his face.

He most certainly did the unexpected when he apologized for what he did to me. I saw hurt and regret in his eyes and I knew that he was truly sorry, but I just couldn't... Not after what happened with my dad.

What mostly got me off guard was that one moment I was walking away from him, jumping away in fear when he grabbed my wrist, and the other moment I was wrapped in his strong arms, crying against his chest, with him stroking my back and resting his other hand on my head, pulling me even closer to him.

I was hesitant at first, when we sat down by the tree, but somehow he made me feel safe. He had put his arm around my shoulder, making me rest my head on his. Just sitting there staring at the amazing view in front of us, was enough to make me feel better.

He had noticed the mark on my cheek, and he had guessed that it was my dad who had caused it. When a tear flowed down my cheek, he had gently wiped it away. Seeing this side of him, the caring, soft and gentle side had made me even more confused than I was.  
When he asked me to tell him what happened, I tried to turn it around. Not just because I didn't want to talk about it, but also because he got me curious. I was sure now that there was more than that bad boy, and I was determined to find out, despite Melissa, Adam and Cameron's warnings. I knew that he had a temper, but I knew now that he could control it, all it took was just someone to tell him he was not alone and that it was oke.

''Loren?'' Eddie asked, making me snap out of my thoughts. ''Are you oke?''

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' I said blinking a few times. ''Sorry I zoned out a bit.''

''A bit?'' He said chuckling. ''I've been calling your name for like 5 minutes now.''

I looked at the ground, embarrassed at how I kept zoning out on everyone.

''So I guess you have some questions for me?'' Eddie said changing the subject. He sounded nervous, so I decided to ask the most obvious question right now.

''Yeah, uhm why where you crying?

He looked away, trying to avoid my gaze. His eyes were still a little red, so there was no denying it.

''Eddie?'' I felt a little bad for putting him in this position. He didn't have to tell me, I mean we just met today and let's just say that it wasn't quite the best way to meet someone.

''You don't have to...''

''You.'' He whispered cutting me of.

''What about me?'' I asked not understanding what he meant.

He sighed before answering me. ''You where the reason.'' I gasped and looked at him wide eyed. ''And many others.'' He added.

''Wait, what? Why did you cry because of me?'' I didn't know what to think, I couldn't remember hurting him or something like that.

''I felt terrible, because I had hurt you, because I was the reason for the tears in your eyes.'' He sighed before he continued. ''You hadn't done anything to deserve that, especially on your first day.''

I kept staring at him, was this really the same boy I had met at school today? Was this the boy I had heard all those stories about? How?

''You said that there were more reasons also?'' I asked trying to understand this all.

He stayed silent for a while. I gave him his space and let him take his time. I saw him looking thankfully at me. I nodded at him and stared at the little houses in the valley, until I heard him clearing his throat.

I looked up at him and saw that he was ready to continue. I gave him a slight smile.

''Also because of who I am. The person I became after...after...'' He choked and tears started to flow down.

I grabbed his hand, squeezing it in compassion. It was kinda hard for me to see such a tough guy cry.

He wiped his tears away and continued. ''After my mom died two years ago.'' As soon as he said that he started to cry.

My heart ached for him, I wrapped my arms around him and let him cry, stroking his back in an attempt to comfort him.

''I.. I feel l-like I...like I have disappointed her.'' He stuttered with his face buried in my shoulder. I felt tears welling up in my own eyes. I rested my head on his head and pulled him closer to me.

''You haven't disappointed her.'' I whispered. ''No I have!'' He stated. ''I was never like this, you where right when you said that there was more to me than just that bad boy.''

''I lost my way. I'm trying, I'm really trying to change, but I just can't!'' He said sobbing.

''It's like taking one step forwards but two steps back.. Every time I try I just mess up. It's like I'm walking backwards, like standing still would be faster.''

That one got me thinking.

''What do you exactly mean by walking backwards and that standing still would be faster?''

''Like I said, every time I try to change I somehow manage to make it worse. Like when I told Ian and Tyler to leave you alone, but later I had you on the edge of tears. So that's why I stand still, I just stayed what everyone thought I was, the dangerous bad boy, the kind of guy you better stay away from.'' He whispered. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

''I don't think that.'' I said softly.

He pulled out of my arms, wiped his tears away and looked me directly in the eyes. ''Thank you. Thank you for everything that you've done.''

I looked surprised at him. ''I didn't do anything.''

''You did a lot more than you think.''

I smiled at him and was happy to see him returning that smile. His face lightened when he smiled, he should do it more often.

''So.'' He said. ''I think it's your turn to open up now.''

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I felt so weird after telling Loren how I felt. I know that it wasn't that detailed and that I didn't tell her everything, but can you really blame me for that? I mean I just met her today. I felt somehow relieved, relieved that I could get it off my chest. I felt at ease, because I didn't have to put up a mask around her. I could be the one I used to be, somehow she managed to bring out the old me.

Her way of handling me was just amazing. She didn't push me, she even said that I didn't had to tell her anything, but I wanted to. I wanted but I was nervous about breaking down in front of her, about her reaction. Well I did break down, but her reaction was surprisingly exactly what I needed. She had wrapped her tiny arms around me and just held me, stroking my back, resting her head on mine.

''Loren?'' I said concerned when I saw her smile fading. I could tell that she really didn't want to talk about it, but after opening up myself I felt relieved and I knew that she would feel like that too.

She took a deep breath and looked straight in front of her.

''It was my dad.'' she said in a low voice. ''He..he slapped me.'' Her eyes didn't show any emotion and she kept her gaze at the view in front of us.

''Why?'' I asked carefully.

''Because I called him a coward.'' She was gritting her teeth. ''Because I told him right in his face what he really was!'' Anger started to take over her, so I grabbed her hand to calm her down.

''Why is he a coward?''

''He blamed it on the alcohol, you know.'' She continued totally ignoring my question. ''Like he didn't make the decision to drink in the first place, nobody made him drink! Nobody forced him to it. You know what the worst part was?''

I shook my head in confusing.

''He never apologized, he just said that he didn't mean it. That he wasn't thinking clear, so nobody could actually blame him for..for..'' she choked and I saw tears streaming down her face. I squeezed her hand, but she pulled her hand away and stood up turning around so she was facing me.

Her eyes where filled with hurt and anger. ''I WAS FOUR!'' she screamed at me. I looked up at her in shock, her body was shaking and she seemed so desperate. I stood up quickly and pulled her in my arms.

''I was four... four, when..when I- I had to see my dad b-beating my mom.'' she cried against my chest. My eyes wided and my body went rigid, that's what she meant before she choked. I tightened my grip and stroked her hair.  
I didn't know what to say, I was actually more confused now than I was before. Her body wasn't shaking anymore and she had stopped crying. I made us sit down again, without letting her go. She was now resting her head against my chest and I had my arms wrapped around her.

She had closed her eyes. There were still tears on her face so I wiped them away. But as soon as I touched her, her eyes flew open and I felt her stiffen in my arms.

''It's oke, I won't hurt you.'' I whispered, I felt so bad for Loren. She was hurting so much and she seemed so afraid.

She relaxed in my arms and I nodded at her, encouraging her to continue.

She took a deep breath and continued. ''It started right after my birthday, He had took me here to watch a meteor shower, he used to bring me up here a lot. That day felt like the best day of my life back then.'' She clenched her fists. ''But after that he started drinking and he kept drinking and drinking. Never stopping. One night he came home so drunk that he could barely walk. My mom had brought him to the couch and made me go to bed. I went to my room, but right after that I started to hear yelling, so I sneaked out of my room and went to the living room. My dad had asked my mom to bring him a beer, but she refused because he was already really drunk. He couldn't take it and he.. he just lost it.'' she sighed at the memory. I pulled her closer to me. ''He slapped her and kept on beating her, and I couldn't do anything.'' Tears started to flow down again. She wiped them away. ''That continued for like a month, and then.. one night.. he just left.'' She sunk back in my arms and closed her eyes. I stroked her hair comfortingly.

''Why did your mom take it for so long?''

''She was young, she wanted to believe that he was going to change, but he didn't''

''You were right.'' I said looking down at her. ''What do you mean?'' she asked frowning

''He really is a coward.''

I saw a little smile form on her lips. ''Yeah.''

We stayed like that for like 5 minutes when suddenly a question popped into my head.

''You said that he left, when you where four right?''

''Yes?'' she looked at me not understanding what I meant.

''Then how did he gave you that mark today?'' I asked confused

''When I came home today, I heard yelling from our house. When I opened the door he was just standing there fighting with my mom. Claiming me as his daughter. He said that he came back to make things right, but I told him that he wasn't my dad, a real father wouldn't just leave or do what he did. So that's kinda what happened.'' She sighed.

''I'm sorry that he did that to you.'' I said comforting her. ''He doesn't deserve you as his daughter.'' She just shook her head.

''So now that we both opened up, and talked about all the sad things, don't you think it's time to talk about something less depressing? I suggested, in an attempt to light up the mood.

''Do you have something in mind?'' She asked.

''Actually, I have.'' I took the papers Tom had given me out of my pocket. ''Would you please sing this song for me?'' I asked giving her the papers.

I saw Loren's eyes widen when she saw the song. ''How did you get those?!'' she asked shocked.

''Tom gave them to me.''

''Why?!'' she looked frightened. What actually surprised me.

So I told her the conversation I had with Tom. ''So Loren, would you sing this song?''

''No..'' she answered biting her lip nervously.

''Why not?''

''I.. I can't sing.'' she said hesitantly. I didn't see that one coming. I looked surprised at Loren.  
''If you can't sing, then why did Tom give me your audition?''

''I mean, I can't sing in public.'' She looked down, almost embarrassed. Oh now I understood, I knew what she meant. ''Hmm stage fright huh.''

''Yeah.'' she kept staring down.

''You know, it's not something bad you have to be embarrassed of, I used to have stage fright too.'' I said lifting her head up.

''You!? you had stage fright?'' she shouted in disbelief. I chuckled at her reaction.

''well, yeah I actually run of stage one time. When they went looking for me, they found me in the closet crying.'' I smiled at the memory.

Loren looked a little skeptical at me. ''How old where you then?''

I looked away. ''Uhm, 8!'' I burst out laughing when I saw the look on her face.

''That's not funny!.'' she said serious now.

'Oke oke, but what I'm trying to say is that I got over it. That means that you can get over it too!''

She frowned a little. ''I don't know..''

''Come on, you know you kinda have too, with the big show coming up.'' After I said that I saw her face cringe.

''What's wrong?''

''You reminded me of it, I really don't know what I'm going to do then! She said looking worried.

''You're going to be fine, maybe you could start getting over it by singing now just for me? I said smirking at her.

She narrowed her eyes at me.  
''Or maybe not...Could you at least play the melody?''

I saw her thinking and eventually giving in. ''Okay, but I'm not going to sing!''

''Yeah, yeah just play.'' I handed Loren her guitar and she started strumming some chords before starting the song.

I listened as she played, her fingers sliding softly against the snares. She closed her eyes and got enfolded in the music. After a while she was totally at ease. I saw the effect music had on her, the same effect it had on me. Loren looked so peaceful, playing guitar with her eyes closed feeling every note. Her face was careless, if I wouldn't know better I would've never guessed that she had been crying her eyes out ten minutes ago.

She totally forgot that I was still sitting next to her, because she started humming and eventually I heard her soft voice sing the lyrics. She started a little hesitant, but grew more confident after every word. By now she was singing at the top of her lungs. Still oblivious to the fact that she wasn't alone.  
And I was blown away! Her voice was angelic, soft and husky and fierce and powerful all at the same time. I kept staring at her as she sang her song.

_They tell me its nice this time of year_  
_Down on earth_  
_But My head has been in the clouds_  
_I'm acting weird and lost for words._

_Falling like the stars_  
_I'm falling fast and hard for something out of reach_

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me_  
_Hover in the air, like I'm just a daydream, oh_  
_Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch_  
_But you're looking through me_  
_In the same room a smile away feels miles from where_  
_you are._

_Might as well be Mars_

_Never been bound by gravity_  
_But I am now_  
_You have made a human out of me_  
_and pulled me down_

_Falling like the stars_  
_I'm falling fast and hard_  
_for something I can't reach._

_I could be there_  
_but you wouldn't see me_  
_hover in the air_  
_like I'm just like a daydream, oh_  
_why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch_  
_but you're looking through me_  
_In the same room_  
_a smile away feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be Mars._  
_Oh, it might as well be Mars_

_Might as well be another galaxy_  
_Calling long distance from a star_

_I could be there_  
_but you wouldn't see me_  
_hover in the air_  
_like I'm just a daydream, oh_  
_why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch_  
_But you're looking through me_  
_In the same room a smile away feels miles from where_  
_you_  
_are_

_Might as well be Mars_  
_Might as well be Mars_  
_Might as well be Mars_

When she sang the last note, I was almost sorry for the song to be over. Her voice was so beautiful, I could listen to it all day.

I saw the expressions on her face changing when she realized that she had sang in front of me. From peaceful to shocked, worried and then.. I didn't know what it exactly was. Maybe shyness, embarrassment..or no it was insecurity. So that was the source of her stage fright. Was she insecure about her voice? How? Her voice is amazing!

''It was terrible, wasn't it?'' she asked hiding her face in her hands. I couldn't believe this! What was she talking about?

''Loren?'' she looked up at me, I could see the worry in her eyes. ''That was freaking amazing!''

''What?'' she asked totally taking back. ''You just say that because you feel sorry for me.''

I stared at her wide eyed. ''What are you talking about? You know I would never do such thing.'' She frowned at me. ''I'm not that nice.'' I added chuckling a bit.

A slight smile appeared on her face. ''So you really think it was good?'' she asked reluctantly. I smiled and nodded at her. ''Yes I really think so. You shouldn't let your insecurities get the best of you. Because you have a beautiful voice!''

''You know I never even played or sang in front of my mom or Mel.'' she said. It was like she remembered something, cause all of a sudden she turned her body around so she was facing me, looking at me with a shocked expression on her face. ''MEL'' she shouted. ''What about her?'' I asked not knowing what to expect.

''She is planning on killing you!'' she said scratching her head. ''What!?'' I most certainly didn't expect that. ''Why would she want to kill me?''

''Uhm, because you made me cry.'' she looked away avoiding my gaze. So she was crying because of me also? Shit, I felt like a complete jerk.

''I knew that when you cried, that it wasn't just because of your dad... he how does Mel knows about it?'' She was still looking away. ''Loren?''

She sighed. ''Uh when I came up here I was really crying about what happened with my dad.'' she said. ''I was riding with Mel today, so when you left and I stepped in the car with Mel, I maybe cried...'' she said carefully.

''Shit!'' I mumbled. I saw her looking surprised. ''Oh I said that out loud.''

''Yes, but it's oke, I'm not mad at you anymore, but..''

''But what Loren?''

''Mel is still out to get you.''

''SHIT!'' This time I said it out loud. I laid down in the sand, looking up at the sky. Loren chuckled at my reaction. ''It's not funny Tate! First I had to deal with Ian and Tyler, and now with Sanders. Great, I can only imagine what she would do.''

''Ian and Tyler?'' she asked surprised. ''Yeah, well when we got in the car, they kept yelling at me how much of an ass I was. At one point I couldn't take it anymore, so I stepped out of the car and walked up here.'' I answered.

''Aah, well isn't that nice..'' she said a little cynical. I chuckled at her, she truly was one of a kind. It was almost unbelievable how much at ease I was. I felt really comfortable around Loren, maybe because we knew about each other's past, well mine not so much. Only about my mom, and even that wasn't the whole story. But we had both seen each other in vulnerable state, maybe that created a bond somehow.

I sat up again and saw a smirk on Loren's face. ''What?''

''I didn't know that you, the 'bad boy' would be worried about what Melissa might would do?''

''Who said I'm worried?'' I said in my arrogant voice. ''I just need to be prepared.'' I winked at her, and was surprised when I saw a light blush appear on her face. She smiled and stood up. ''Well I think I should go home. My mom kinda needs me, you know.''

I nodded understandingly and stood up as well. I grabbed her guitar and was about to walk away when I stopped, realizing something.

''What's wrong?'' Loren asked when I stopped.

I pointed to the scratching in the tree. 4Loren. ''Do you know something about this scratching? It has been here since I started coming up here.''

I saw her choking, she took a deep breath and traced the scratching with her fingers. ''My dad made it, we used to live down the hill and one day he had made this scratching. It's my age and my name. 4Loren, like the tree had been made just for me. Not long after, he left and my mom and I moved to New York.''

''Loren, I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring back bad memories. I was just curious.''

''It's oke, you didn't know.'' she said smiling reassuringly at me.

We walked to her car. I put the guitar in the backseat and walked to her to say goodbye.

''What are you doing?'' she asked smiling at me.

''Uhm, I was going to day bye and go home, what about you?''

She chuckled. ''Come on, I'll give you a ride.''

''It's oke, I don't mind walking..''

''Eddie!'' she said interrupting me. ''It will be dark before you got home, I'm not going to let you walk all the way to sunset.''

''How do you know where I live?'' I asked surprised. She started to blush again. I thought it was kinda cute.

''I'm a bit of a fan..'' Oh yeah, how could I forget? I'm an international rock star. Wait did she just say that she was a fan? I mentally slapped myself for giving her the wrong first impression.

''Come on step in.'' She said stepping into the driver's side. I gave in and stepped in the car.

The whole car ride was actually really fun. We kept talking about the most random stuff and before I knew it we drove into sunset. I told her how to drive to my penthouse.

''So, thanks for the ride.'' I said smiling. ''You're welcome.'' she replied returning the smile. ''And thank you for the talk, I now realize that it was really what I needed.''

''Thank you too, but does that mean that you're going to stop acting like a jerk?'' she asked smirking.

I chuckled. ''Little steps, Loren. Little steps.'' I opened the door and was about to step out, when I turned around to give Loren a hug. She was surprised at first but then she hugged me back. I couldn't help but think about how good this felt. I pulled back reluctantly. ''See you at school Loren Tate.''

''Bye, Eddie Duran.'' Loren said softly. I stepped out and walked into the building, I looked behind me one more time and saw Loren pulling up. I smiled and walked into building. I got greeted by the doormen Jeffrey.

''Hello Mr. Duran, Mr. Rorke, Mr. Williamson and Mr. Sanders are waiting for you.''

''Really? Oh well thanks Jeffrey, and please call me Eddie.''

''As you wish Eddie.'' he replied.

I stepped in the elevator wondering what Tyler, Ian and Phil where doing here.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

I was driving home, trying to put everything together. What started as a terrible afternoon, turned out to be actually a really good one. I felt a lot better. Talking to Eddie was relieving, and I couldn't shake off the feeling of his arms around me. I felt safe and comfortable. Even when I sang my song. I was too caught up in the music, that I forgot that he was still there. It was still so surreal. He really thought that my voice was beautiful! It was so surreal because after all he was still Eddie Duran, but the boy I got to learn about today was so much more interesting. He was just broken...like me. Both in our own ways, but still it affected us. It made him this thug guy, who took his anger out on other's. And it made me insecure, afraid to get close to anyone because of the thought that they might leave me. When I arrived home I saw my mom sitting on the couch with a cup of thee in her hand.

''Hey, mom.'' I walked to her and hugged her.

''Loren you got me worried, I thought you said you weren't going to stay out for too long?'' My mom said, pulling me down to sit down on the couch.

''I'm sorry, something came up.'' I said lowering my voice.

''Lo is everything oke?'' My mom asked worry filling her eyes.

So I started to tell her everything. From the moment I stepped into Mel's car, till dropping Eddie off at his penthouse. When I finished I sighed and she was just staring at me.

''Wow Loren, that was quite a day for you, are you feeling oke?'' she said a little hesitant.

''Mom is everything oke?'' I knew that she was hiding something.

''Yeah sweety, everything is oke. I'm just worried about what Mel is going to do to that poor guy.''

I laughed at her. ''Yeah, well he'll survive. But serious now, what's going on?''

''Today was my first day at my new job and..''

''Oh My God!'' I screamed out. ''I totally forgot! How was it?''

My mom laughed at my reaction but her smile soon faded. ''Yes well uhm, mybossisMaxDuran..'' she said the last part as fast as she could, but I heard her anyways.

''What!'' I exclaimed. ''That's Eddie's dad, oooh what is he like? Oh god mom, it seems like we both got to meet our idols'' I chuckled.

''He's really nice.'' My mom answered. ''A real gentlemen, I was at MK talking to him when all of a sudden Trent walked in. He owns a hotel in Nevada and Max and Katy had stayed there during their last performance as MK, so they knew each other. I had to explain to Max why I went all emotional, he kicked Trent out! But Trent waited for me to go home and he followed me.'' she sighed and I wrapped my arms around her.

''It's oke mom, we will always stick together no matter what.''

She gave me a kiss and stood up to make dinner. I went to my room to get some homework done, but pictures of today started flowing in my head.  
I kept thinking about what Eddie had said, about my stage fright. That I could get over it. I sighed, I hoped so I really did.

* * *

**Eddie's **

I opened the door and saw them sitting in the living room. Ian was the first one to notice me.

''Mate!'' He shouted out. ''Where the hell have you been?''

''With Loren.'' I simply said as walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

''WHAT!'' Tyler, Ian and Phil ran to the kitchen. ''What the hell Ed?'' Tyler exclaimed.

''How could you be with Loren if you almost made her cry?'' Phil asked.

''Mate please don't tell me that you lost your temper with her, I won't like her body to be damaged.'' Ian said smirking a little. Somehow that comment irritated me. I didn't like it that he was talking about Loren's body.

''Ian, don't talk about Loren like she's a piece of meat! I shouted at him. I walked out of the kitchen and popped down on the couch. Of course my friends where trailing behind me. Dying to know what the hell was going on.

When everyone sat down I told them what happened, leaving the parts of me and Loren opening up about our past out. I couldn't dare tell them what Loren and I had discussed in private.

Tyler started to whistle. ''Good job Ed, next step is making her your girlfriend, that way you guys would write an amazing song for the big show, and you would have Chloe to leave you alone.''

''I'm not going to use her!'' I shouted angry. ''And stop talking about her that way!''

''Wow someone got a little protective.'' Ian stated. ''I never saw this side of you mate. Where is the guy who didn't care about anything or anyone?''

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Phil, he hadn't said anything since I started talking. ''Hey Phil is everything oke?''

He snapped out of his thoughts. ''Yeah, but I think I should call Melissa, telling her to stop planning your funeral.''

''My what?'' I asked surprised. ''She said that she was nice, so she's going to kill you, but give you a real funeral afterwards.'' He answered.

I shook my head. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day. ''Oh boy!''

**Oh boy! Sorry again for the delay! I will make it up to you. Let me know how you think Loren and Eddie should get together? Or what you want to happen.****  
****I love you guys! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Till next time!**

**xxx-ImaginingMe**


	7. Chapter 7 - Mel's Revenge

Chapter 7 - Mel's Revenge

**Hope I didn't make you wait too long, here is chapter 7. Keep reviewing, I love reading what you think and I try to use all your ideas, so if you have an idea, just tell me!**

**Shout out to: Heyitsokay (hahahhaha you're too sweet, but then again, I won't mind if they did name a street after me XP)**

**~enjoy**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

After Ian, Tyler and Phil had left I decided to go visit my dad. After talking to Loren I realized how much I actually missed my dad. I stepped in my car and drove to MK. When I walked inside I saw Grace cleaning the bar.

''Hey Grace, have you seen my dad?''

''Eddie!'' she said surprised. ''Long time no see huh?'' she winked at me.

I shoved my feet uncomfortable, she was right I hardly came here and when I came it always ended in me and my dad having a fight.

''Max is in the back, he will be here soon.'' she continued. ''Can I get you something to drink?''

''No I'm good, I will just wait for him then.'' I sat down on one of the stools.

''So how are you doing? You're dad is a bit worried about you.'' she asked looking directly at me.

That was one of the things about Grace. She could look right through you. She was a 25 years old woman with short blonde hair, and she was surely not to be messed with. Grace was hired by my dad a year ago when he opened the club. My mom always wanted a club, so after she died he opened one, in an attempt to deal with his grieve. Grace was a gift send from heaven, she looked after my dad and she made sure that everything in the club was like it was supposed to be. She has always been there for my dad and me, treating us like her own family. My dad surely saw her as his daughter. Suddenly I felt guilt come over me. Even Grace who wasn't really his daughter was a better child than me.

''Eddie, what are you doing here?'' My dad's voice sounded surprised and his face didn't hide that he really was surprised to see me.

''He pops.'' I didn't really know what to say, I hadn't seen him in two days, and we didn't have a really nice conversation. He had found out what happened at that party and what I had done, and he was fed up with my behavior. He said that I was going to end up waking up in Vegas, married to a complete stranger, if I continued acting like I did. I had answered that it was better than waking up in jail.

I actually wanted to talk to him about Loren, I needed some advice and I didn't know anyone who could give me better advice than papa Max.

''Max I will be in the back, getting everything ready for tonight.'' Grace said interrupting the silence.

''No, wait Grace!'' I said. ''Would you want to stay? Maybe you can help too.''

''Help?'' Max said.'' Eddie, are you in some kind of trouble?'' My dad sounded worried.

''No I am not in trouble, don't worry.'' Then I remembered Mel. ''Not really..''

My dad sighed deeply. ''Just tell us what happened.'' Grace grabbed a drink for all of us and they joined me at the bar. I took a snip of my drink and took a deep breath before I started to talk. ''Well, today there was a new girl at school. Her name is Loren Tate and..''

''Loren Tate?'' Grace shouted out. ''Did you just say Tate?'' My dad looked surprised.

''Yeah, why? Is there something wrong?'' Grace shook her head. ''No there's nothing wrong, just that Loren is my cousin.'' she smiled cheaply at me. My eyes widened in shock. ''She is your cousin!''

''And her mom is the new manager here.'' Max added.

''Oh boy.'' I laid my head on the bar. This was not good, her mom was the new manager, Grace was her cousin, Mel is her best friend. This girl surely had some people in her corner. I was definitely dead.

''Did you do something to that girl, son?'' My dad asked. I shook my head, still laying on the bar. When I finally sat back I saw Grace and pops looking at me, the curiosity almost dripping from their face.

''Let's just say that I didn't give her the best first impression.'' Max and Grace looked confused at me. I sighed and rested my head on the bar again.  
''I made her cry.'' I mumbled under my breath.

''What did you just say?'' My dad sounded a little angry. Then something hit my head really hard. I looked up a bit shocked. ''What the hell!'' Grace was holding a magazine in her hand. She was smirking at me. ''That's for making my favorite cousin cry, now tell us the whole story, cause something tells me that there's more going on.''

I stared surprised at her, how could she possibly know that there was more. I realized that she kinda had the same look in her eyes as Loren, when she told me that she knew that there was more to me than the bad boy side.

My dad nodded at me, so I started to tell them everything, even our conversation at the hill. When I mentioned Trent, I saw Grace's face twist, my dad's face didn't look happy either. He told me that Trent had shown up earlier at the bar and that Nora, Loren's mom had a melt down and that she told him everything. I continued my story and saw the look on their faces change, when I told them about my melt down and how Loren had handled it. I was a little embarrassed for crying, I just wasn't used to it, I always tried my hardest not to show any emotion.

"'When I walked into my apartment after Loren had dropped me of, I saw Ian, Tyler and Phil waiting for me. So I had to tell them where I was, I didn't tell them about the private parts of our conversation, but they knew that Loren and I had made up. Phil on the other hand didn't seem too thrilled, because there's someone who isn't going to forgive that easy.''

''Why? I mean you guys made up right?'' My dad asked.

''Apparently that doesn't matter, and now Mel is out to get me.'' I sighed in frustration, Phil made clear that she was serious, she had almost choked Phil. Just because he said that she should give me a chance to explain.

Grace couldn't help but laugh at my frustrated expression. ''That's Mel, I would watch out if I were you.'' she kept laughing at me. My dad couldn't help it either and he burst out laughing.

I frowned at them. ''I really fail in seeing what's so funny about Melissa Sanders planning my funeral?''

''Sorry Eddie, but it's just the fact that you're so worried about it.'' Grace explained. ''Wait a minute Eddie.'' My dad said after controlling his laughter. ''Did you say that Loren managed to calm you down?''

I scratched the back of my head. ''Yeah, I don't know how she did it but she did.'' I was silent for a while. ''I'm sorry for what happened last time.'' My dad pulled me into a hug. ''It's oke son, I'm just trying to look out for you.'' I hugged him back. ''I know pops.''

''So what about the tree of us going out to dinner?'' My dad asked. ''I'm in.'' I smiled, for a long time I hadn't felt so at ease with my dad, I really missed my old relationship with him. ''Going out to dinner with the Duran boys sounds good.'' Grace said chuckling.

I called my driver and we all went to rumour. It was the first time I had actually enjoyed a dinner. Most of the time I would order some take out, but this was really nice. Maybe I could give changing back to the old me another try, I remembered what I had said to Loren: Little steps, those are gonna be many little steps.

I went directly to sleep after returning from dinner. Mentally preparing myself to whatever Melissa had planned.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

Waking up after what happened yesterday was hard. I felt like I hadn't sleep in days, but then again you can't blame me for it, I just couldn't sleep because I kept thinking and thinking. I stepped out of my bed and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, straightened my hair and dressed in light jeans and a cream top saying: _Living For The Music. _I stepped in my beige flats and walked towards the kitchen.

''Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?'' My mom asked in her usually cheery voice.

''Hmmm, okay I think.''

''That doesn't sound like you had slept okay, here make sure to eat good, so you won't faint.''

''I'm not going to faint mom.'' I smiled at her.

''You never know. Have you talked to Mel after what happened yesterday? She asked.

''MEL!'' Shocked I stood up from my chair. ''I didn't tell her anything, she doesn't know that Eddie and I made up, she's planning something I know she is.''

''Calm down Lo, you will see her at school, you can tell her there that everything is okay.'' My mom said trying to calm me down. I sat back on my chair and continued my breakfast. Looking at my phone I saw that it was time to go.

''I'm going to school mom, I will see you later!'' I walked up to her, gave her kiss and walked out of the door.

''Bye sweetie.'' I heard my mom say, before I closed the door.

The whole car ride to school I was thinking, even though I felt at ease telling Eddie about my past. I had known him for one day, now he and Mel were the only ones I told about my dad.

I saw a crowd standing in front of the school. Shit, Mel! I quickly stepped out of my car and made my way to the crowd. Instead of Mel screaming at Eddie like I expected, I saw her yelling at a long blonde girl, Adam and Cameron where holding her back, afraid that if they let her go she would attack her. The blonde looked like a cheerleader, and I don't know what it was about her, but I didn't like her. She was wearing a tight white skirt and an even tighter sparkling pink top. On top of that she was wearing pink killer heels and I thought she was wearing way too many make-up. We're at school, not in a club.

''How dare you call her pathetic if you don't even know her! The only one who's pathetic are you!'' Mel screamed.

''Do you know who you're talking to? Let me fresh up your memory, I am Chloe Charter. The hottest and most popular girl in school, so watch your tone!'' Chloe screamed back.

I had truly no idea what was going on. Adam saw me standing and gave me a desperate look. I shrugged my shoulder's as Melissa and Chloe continued screaming at each other.

''The hottest and most popular girl? That's a joke right?'' Mel asked scoffingly. ''You're nothing but a delusional slut, thinking that because you've slept with that thug of an Eddie Duran, that you made it.''

Chloe's eyes where shooting fire and she was about to slap Melissa, when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. ''Enough Chloe, I think you girls made clear that you don't like each other, now please go back to your life.'' Phil said to Chloe. I saw Adrianna standing next to Phil. When she saw me, she smiled at me. I smiled back and walked to Melissa, who was still fuming.

''Hey, Mel!'' I said as I pulled her with me to sit on one of the tables. ''Now what was that?''

''Nothing.'' she sighed. ''Chloe called you a pathetic loser, apparently someone saw what happened yesterday with you and Eddie after school, and she was making fun of you, about how stupid you where to think that Eddie might be interested in you.''

I was shocked. If Chloe knew than the rest of the school must know too! ''Lo what's wrong?'' Mel asked concerned when she saw the look of horror at my face.

''The whole school knows that Eddie made me cry and you're asking me what's wrong? I asked wide eyed.

''Ooh, I didn't think about that.'' Mel said. ''But don't worry, I already took care of Duran.''

''What do you mean?'' I asked shocked. ''Please Mel leave him alone!''

''What are you talking about! He hurt you, I said that I was going to get him!''

''You don't understand, we made up!'' I shouted out. Melissa's eyes almost popped out of her head.

''WHAT! WHY? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!'' Mel yelled.

''Yesterday was quite a day and I didn't find the time to fill you in.'' I answered covering my ears. ''Please Mel stop yelling, and I was about to tell you, but you where fighting with that stick.''

''Okay, start!'' Mel said firmly. So I told her everything, leaving the part of Eddie opening up out.

''I can't believe Trent showed up! Seriously the nerve on this guy.'' Mel said angry.

I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what to say. Suddenly Mel's face went from angry to shocked to surprised.

''Oh My God Loren! '' she shouted out. ''So you're telling me that Eddie held you in his arms, and that you cried against his chest?'' Mel's mouth fell open.

''Yeah sort of.'' I looked at my shoes, this was a bit awkward, because I couldn't deny how good it had felt.

''And you're sure you're talking about the same Eddie? Eddie Duran America's biggest jerk?'' She asked in disbelief.

''Yup.'' Then I remembered something. ''What did you mean with that you already took care of Eddie?'' I asked hesitantly.

Her eyes started to sparkle devilish. ''You'll see.'' The bell rang and she stood up and walked inside the school. ''Mel wait!'' I said running after her.

We had psychology, apparently every student had to take that class. I sat down next to Melissa. When I looked around I saw that everyone was in this class! Really everyone: Adam, Cameron, Chloe and Adrianna and her friend Kim who I met yesterday during the English class. The teacher wasn't here yet so when I saw the door opening I assumed it was him. To my surprise I saw Ian, Tyler, Phil and oh my god Eddie walking in. Ian and Tyler gave me both a sheepish smile and went to sit in the back, Phil nodded at Mel and me and sat next to Adrianna. Eddie on the other hand looked a little frightened at Melissa, he scratched the back of his head and winked at me. He sat in the row next to me in the middle of the classroom, the only thing that separated us was the aisle. Chloe saw Eddie wink at me and was sending me death glares. As soon as Eddie sat down, she stood up and sat next to him. Eddie rested his head in his hands, frustration evidence on his face.

Chloe smirked at me, I just lifted my eyebrow at her. I mean did she really think that I cared about her sitting next to Eddie? I just felt a little bad for Eddie, he didn't seem to be too thrilled about it.

Mel poked me with her elbow. She saw that wink too, and the way Chloe acted, like I was a threat. What was kinda weird since I'm not interested in Eddie, at least not in that way.

The door closed and in front of us stood a handsome young man, he looked like he had just finished college. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. Mel poked me again. ''He's such a hottie, every girl is drooling after him'' I chuckled at her.

''Hello everyone, I see we have a new student, so let me introduce myself.'' he said looking at me. ''I'm Mr. Tim Ronalds, your psychology teacher, and what is your name.''

''Hi, I'm Loren Tate.'' I answered softly. I really hated to be the center of attention.

''Okay let's start with where we left of last week, I'm going to pair you guys for the assignment that you have to write. Like I said before, you have exactly two weeks to work with your partner at that assignment. Don't be late.''

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I would find out soon.

''Let's see: Kim and Cameron, Adam and Phil, Chloe and Tyler, Loren and Ian and Melissa and Eddie.''

''What!'' Mel shouted out. ''No No No, please Mr. Ronalds I can't work with Eddie.''

''Why Sanders, can't handle the rock star?'' Eddie asked scoffingly. ''No! You're just so full of yourself.'' Mel shot back.

''Mel!'' I hissed at her. Eddie looked surprised at me, but soon his gaze was pointed at Melissa again. They were staring at each other in what almost seemed like hate.

''Okay guys that's enough!'' Mr. Ronalds said interfering. ''This is why I made the two of you work together, don't forget this is a psychology class, so Melissa and Eddie I expect a great assignment from the two of you.''

Mel sighed in defeat. ''You've got to be kidding me.'' she mumbled under her breath. I felt sorry for her, but I still didn't know why they couldn't stand each other. When class was over, Ian came up to me.

''Well love, seems like it wasn't a final goodbye after all. Or should I call you partner now? he chuckled.

''You can start with calling her Loren, now go away Ian, nobody wants a conversation with you, besides that we need to go to our next class.'' Mel answered before I could say anything. Surprisingly I could see hurt in both their eyes. I made a mental note to ask Mel later, but now she was right we needed to go to our next class. ''Sorry, we'll talk later.'' I said apologizing. He nodded and walked away.

''Mel! What the hell was that?'' I asked firmly.

''Can we please talk another time about this?'' Mel said pleading. looking at her I knew that it couldn't wait to later.

''No!'' I was determined to find out, right now!

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the restrooms. ''So what's going on between you and Ian, and you and Eddie?'' I asked.

She looked away and all of a sudden tears started to fall down from her eyes. ''Mel!'' I pulled her in an embrace and kept stroking her hair until she pulled away.

''Ian and I used to date a month ago..'' she whispered. ''Ooh Mel what happened?''

''He.. he.. cheated!'' she started crying again. My heart ached for my best friend.

''Why didn't you you tell me any of this?''

''You already deal with so much in your life, I didn't want you to worry.'' she wiped her tears away.

''Oh Mel, I should've been there for you, you should've told me!''

''It's okay.'' I looked at her to make sure that she was oke and I could tell that she wasn't over Ian yet. ''So what's going on between you and Eddie?'' I asked changing the subject. Turns out I didn't change the subject at all.

''Eddie is the reason why he cheated.'' Mel said gritting her teeth. I frowned at her. ''How?''

''There was this big cheerleader party, Ian and Eddie went to it. They got pretty drunk, and then he slept with some girl he doesn't even know.'' Mel answered.

''How is Eddie the reason?'' I still didn't get it.

''He is the one who convinced Ian to go in the first place!'' Mel shouted at me.

I understood that she was mad at both of them, but still she couldn't say that it was entirely Eddie's fault. If it wasn't at this party, then maybe Ian would've cheated at another party. I didn't say that to Melissa though, she seemed so heartbroken. But being her feisty self, she covered it up and moved on. Even if the wound wasn't healed.

''I am so sorry Mel!'' I said trying to comfort her.

Melissa wiped her tears away, fixed her make- up, and I saw a little smirk appear on her face.

''What is it Mel?'' I didn't know if I would actually want to know.

''You'll see. Come on, we missed class and I don't think Mr. Ross is going to let us in.''

''Yeah well class is over in like 3 minutes.'' I said, I couldn't believe that we had talked for an hour. It didn't feel like it.

The bell rang and we made our way to our lockers, Chloe was walking up to me. What did she want?

''Well look who we have here, the little teeny bopper.'' Chloe said to me.

''You're nineteen Chloe, you're only one year older.'' Mel shot back.

''What do you want Chloe, I want to go to lunch if you don't mind.'' I looked directly in her eyes. She looked surprised at me, she obviously didn't expect me to talk back to her. Well she's wrong, I can take perfect care of myself.

''Stay away from Eddie, he's mine!'' she said firmly, she almost sounded like a crazy person.

''Are you crazy? This is my second day at this school, I don't even know him.''

''yet.'' I added smirking.

Chloe's eyes widened in anger, she was about to say something, but she got cut off.

''Leave her alone.'' Eddie said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I heard Melissa gasp and Chloe looked like she was about to faint.

''But.. but...''

''Chloe I'll say it again. Stay away from Loren.'' He narrowed his eyes at her and his grip tightened.

Chloe looked at me in disgust. I couldn't help it, but I had to do it, I smiled brightly at her and shot her an arrogant glare.

She gritted her teeth. ''This is not over!'' she hissed when she walked away.

Eddie let go of my shoulders and I instantly felt the lost of his touch. I shook the feeling away and looked up at him.

''Just ignore her, she's kinda crazy.'' he said holding back his laughter. ''Oh and I saw the look you gave her Tate.''

''Yeah, well I couldn't help it, I just had to.'' I chuckled.

He winked at me. ''Well I'll see you later Loren.''

''Bye Eddie.'' I smiled shyly.

He walked to his locker and Mel slapped my arm.

''Ouch Mel, where was that for?'' I asked rubbing my arm.

''What have you done to him?'' She asked wide eyed.

''What are you talking about?''

''It's that I saw it with my own eyes, but Eddie Duran was nice! he stood up for you, he winked at you!'' Mel stated in surprise. ''How the hell is that possible? I think he actually flirted with you! OH MY GOD LOREN!'' Mel was rambling and I couldn't get her to shut up.

''Okay Mel enough!''

''Sorry, but this is just too much, I still can't believe what just happened.''

I shook my head and opened my locker. In the corner of my eyes I could see Eddie struggling to get his locker to open. He was getting frustrated. Mel poked me. ''Okay seriously Mel! Stop harassing me!'' Tyler, Ian and Phil were walking to Eddie.

''Watch this!'' she had the same smirk on her face again, she looked devilish. Oh god this was not good. Whatever Mel had done, I had a feeling that it wasn't going to turn out great for Eddie.

As a last attempt to open his locker, he slammed it. Hard.

His locker slammed open with a loud bomb. I flinched at the sound. Water exploded all in Eddie's face. He was soaked and the ground was filled with broken water balloons.

''WHAT THE HELL!'' Eddie was furious. Mel couldn't stop laughing and I just looked shocked at Eddie.

''WHOEVER DID THIS IS DEAD!'' he shouted. He saw Melissa laughing and I knew that he had figured it out.

''You're dead Sanders!'' Eddie hissed in anger when he walked up to us. I saw the shocked look on Tyler, Ian and Phil's face. I was sure I had the same look on my face. Melissa knew he had a bad temper, and still she made him angry. I admired the fact that she was fearless, but Eddie had caused a guy to stay at the hospital for a week!

''I would like to see you try! Just know that you can't mess with my girl.'' Mel said in her sassy voice. Eddie looked confused at me. I shook my head and face palmed myself.

His anger returned and he pushed Melissa against the lockers. I gasped. ''Just know that you can't mess with me.'' he hissed in her face.

Tyler, Ian and Phil tried to pull Eddie away, but he shook them off. Melissa on the other hand was looking up at him, like nothing had happened. I saw by then that there was a huge crowd around us. Chloe, Adrianna, Kim, Adam and Cameron were standing in the crowd too.

Eddie tightened his grip around Melissa's shoulders and I knew I had to do something. I was standing next to Melissa, I could see the vein in Eddie's neck throbbing. I put my hand on his arm, ''Eddie please let her go.'' I said softly. He was still looking at Melissa, not aware of my hand on his arm.  
I had to find a way to get to him. So I put my other hand on his cheek, he flinched under my touch. Cupping his face, I made him turn his head to me, so he had to face me. ''Eddie please.'' I almost whispered. He blinked a few times until he realized it was me. I saw the anger leaving his eyes slowly, making place for regret. He loosened his grip around Mel's shoulders. I rubbed his arm and stroked his cheek, making him pull away from Melissa. He was breathing heavenly, he closed his eyes and rubbed his face. Mel was looking in utter shock at the two of us.

''I need to get out of here...damn!'' He slammed the lockers and before he could do it again I had grabbed his arm. ''Come on Eddie.'' I tried to pull him away from the lockers. ''Let's go.'' he nodded and grabbed my hand, I pulled him through the crowd and he was clenching my hand like it was his last hold into the world. I looked back at Mel to make sure that she was okay, she nodded her head at me, still staring at Eddie. I saw that everyone was staring in shock. They almost looked paralyzed. I put my other hand on Eddie's arm and squeezed it reassuringly. He was staring at nothing, he just held his gaze in front of him. I pulled him with me, outside the school. Leaving everyone staring at us..

**Wow wow wow, and Loren did it again! What do you guys think is going to happen next? Should I skip to the weekend after this day? When and how do you want Leddie to be born? ****Let me know!**

**See you guys soon!**

**xxx-ImaginingMe**


	8. Chapter 8 - Cooling Down

Chapter 8 - Cooling Down

**You guys are the best! I love reading your reviews! It's amazing to read how much you love this story. I try to update everyday, so here is chapter 8!**

**Shoutout to: Madashell2525 for being 15 mins late, just to read chapter 7 ;D**

**~enjoy**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I had just left Loren at her locker. After the whole thing with Chloe, I couldn't help but feel a little protective at Loren. She had opened up about her past, and she had to deal with so much in her life. She had been crying in my arms, I couldn't let someone like Chloe try to get under her skin. I was a little surprised when I saw Loren giving Chloe that look. To be honest I thought it was funny as hell, Chloe looked like she was about to faint. Standing at my locker I couldn't help but smirk at what happened. I tried to open my locker, but that damn thing wouldn't open. I kept trying and I was getting a little frustrated. As a last attempt to open it I had slammed it. Hard.

All of a sudden my locker slammed open and exploded in my face. My locker was filled with water balloon, the power of my thrust made them explode. I was soaked. And mad as hell! When I saw Melissa laughing at me, I knew that she was the one behind this. This was her revenge, but at the moment I had let my anger consume me. I had pushed her against the lockers and it was getting out of control if it wasn't for Loren.

She had gently cupped my face, making me look at her. And just that one look was enough to melt. I could see the worry in her eyes, the fear that I would do something. I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't lose control in front of Loren. Not after what had happened yesterday, but still I couldn't let go of Melissa, the rage was still there and I had to get it out. Loren had stroked my cheek and rubbed my arm, the soft touch of her fingers on my skin made me shiver. I let go of Melissa, and slammed the lockers. Before I could do it again, Loren had grabbed my arm and pulled me with her. I felt numb, I clenched her hand, it felt like the only think that could keep me sane.

Right now we were walking out of the school, I could almost feel the stares of the other students. Loren pulled me to the back of the school, we sat down at a bench under one of the tree's. I loved the fact that she didn't say anything. She was just sitting next to me, stroking my hand, making me shiver again.

I pulled my hand away, truth was, that I wanted her to wrap her arms around me again, like she had done yesterday. I don't know why, but her touch was addictive. And I couldn't get addicted, craving it like a drug addict craves drugs. I rubbed my face and clenched my eyes. I felt her hand on my shoulder, and again I felt that shiver. What was going on? I turned my head to look at her. Her eyes were staring directly in mine. Big hazel eyes, filled with worry and understanding. I didn't know anything to say, so I kept staring back at her. She truly was beautiful. Her long brown hair was flowing down at her shoulders, a lock of hair fell over her face. She didn't seem to notice, so I stroke it behind her ears. There it was again, the gentle side of me. She seemed like the only one who could bring that side out. We kept staring at each other for like 5 minutes, I didn't mind though. Those hazel orbs seemed to have the power to take the rage away. She rested both her hands in her lap, and I instantly felt the lost of her touch at my shoulder.

''Feeling a little better?'' she asked softly. I didn't trust my voice right now, so I just nodded my head at her.

I really didn't know what to say, what was I supposed to say? He I'm sorry for almost beating your best friend? Was I sorry? Yeah I thinks so, I would never want to hurt Melissa, even if she irritated the hell out of me. I had to find a way to control my anger, and let's just say that anger management didn't work out. Jake, my manager thought it was a good idea, but I stopped the second time. Everyone forgot why they were there, the only thing that seemed to matter was that The Eddie Duran was standing in front of them. I looked at Loren and saw that she was laying back, with her eyes closed. I really failed in getting this girl. How was she not scared of me, afraid of me losing control with her? I was happy though but still. It didn't make any sense.

I grabbed her hand. She looked up at me, with a slight smile.

''Thank you.'' I said sincerely. Her smile widened. ''It's okay.''

''No it's not.'' I was a little taking back by her answer. ''It's not okay, if it wasn't for you I don't know what could've had happened.''

She squeezed my hand. ''It really is okay, Melissa knew that she was playing with fire. And it didn't get out of hand, so just let it go.''

''How could you say that?'' I asked shocked. ''How could you not be mad at me, for almost losing control with your best friend!''

She stared directly in my eyes. ''Do you want me to be mad?'' she asked.

''No...it's not what I meant..it's.. I don't know.'' I sighed in frustration. Maybe I wanted her to be mad at me, I don't know. It's just that it didn't seem normal to stay so calm. Well maybe it was, but not to me.

''Ready to go to class? Lunch is almost over.'' she asked, giving my hand a slight squeeze.

I covered my face with my other hand. ''No!'' I shook my head. ''Wanna play hooky for the rest of the day?'' I asked standing up.

''Sure, why not.'' she replied lightly. I quickly turned around.

''Are you serious right now? I asked surprised, I never expected that answer.

''No of course not!'' she said laughing at me. ''It's still my second day here.'' She stood up as well, our fingers were still interlocked, but no one pulled back. ''Maybe later.'' she winked at me, the corners of my lips lifted up a little. Our next class was math, great. Ms. James again.

We walked into the front of the school, when suddenly she held still.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' she asked a little worried.

''No.'' I sighed, ''But I'll survive.'' I was looking at our hands. She noticed and tried to pull away, but I tightened my grip at her. She looked up at me and I saw little spark in her eyes.

We walked inside the school, still holding hands. Everyone was looking at us, I didn't care, but I could tell that Loren was feeling uncomfortable. I squeezed her hand reassuringly. We past Chloe, Adrianna and Kim in the hall. When Chloe saw us holding hands, I swear I thought she was going to get a heart attack. I looked at Loren and I saw that she had the same thought.

When we walked into the classroom, everyone was looking at us. I gave Loren a last squeeze and let go of her hand. I nodded my head at Melissa, she got the message, smiled one last time at me and went to sit next to her best friend. I made my way to the back as usual.  
Ms. James walked in and looked surprised to see that I wasn't late.

''Good to see that nothing came up this time, Mr. Duran.'' Ms. James said to me. I clenched my fists, Ms. James really hates me. I looked at Ms. James with my usual arrogant look on my face again. In the corner of my eyes I saw Loren looking at me, making sure that I was okay.  
I sighed and scratched the back of my head. It was nice to have someone worried about me, it made me feel that I wasn't impossible to handle.

I looked forward to the music class, like always the music class was the last class of the day. We had that class three times, but if you wanted you could go every day, our whole class went every day, to practice, or just to make music. Now everyone would be working at their performance for the big show. My excitement grew as soon as I thought about it. I had another reason to look forward to the music class. I'm sitting next to Loren, and we're partners. There was nothing I could do to thank Loren for the things she had done to me, in just two days! But I was determined to help her as well, I was going to help her get over her stage fright!

* * *

**Loren's POV**

I knew that Melissa had a thousand questions. As soon as I sat down, she almost attacked me. I was about to tell her that I was going to talk to her later, when Ms. James walked in. She was kinda mean to Eddie, I turned around to make sure that he was okay. He nodded at me, the arrogant look had returned when Ms. James talked to him. That's when I realized that he was just protecting himself with the whole bad attitude. Class was boring. I couldn't wait to get to my last class. Music class, suddenly working with Eddie didn't sound so bad. I was actually looking forward to it. After math had ended, Melissa and I had study hall.

As soon as the bell rang, Melissa had dragged me out of the classroom. I looked behind me, trying to get a glimpse of Eddie, but Mel had already pulled me with her.

''Don't worry, you can see lover boy later, now we need to talk!'' Mel said when she saw me looking for Eddie.

''Mel, he is not my lover boy, and slow down a bit, I actually need my arm!'' Melissa had dragged me outside the school and we were sitting at one of the tables.

''Talk.'' Melissa said firmly.

''About what? I mean, I just pulled Eddie away from you, and then I took him to the backside of the school, so he could calm down.''

Melissa's mouth fell open. ''You 'just' pulled him away from me and calmed him down?'' Mel said in shock. ''You have no idea how huge that is! Tyler, Ian and Phil tried to pull him away and he shook them off like it was nothing!''

''So?'' I didn't understand what she meant. Melissa was about to answer when Adam and Cameron joined us.

''Wow Lo, everyone is talking about how you pulled Eddie away from Melissa!'' Adam said to me.

Cameron looked a little irritated. ''He better didn't do anything to you!'' Cam said firmly.

''What!'' I stood up and slammed my hands at the table. ''Why are you all talking about him like he's some out of control maniac!'' I shouted out.

Melissa, Adam and Cameron looked at me in shock. They didn't expect me to go all protective on Eddie.

''Because he is.'' Cameron sighed.

''What?'' I asked as I sat down again. I narrowed my eyes at Cameron, how could he say something like that. No one understood that Eddie in fact was a broken guy, trying to find his place in the world again. He was still grieving from the lost of his mother. And since he's this big rock star, everyone had to know that his mom died in a car accident two years ago. I had read that Eddie was involved in that accident too.

They didn't say anything, and I felt a little embarrassed at how protective I went over Eddie, but I shook it off.

''You where about to say something Mel?'' I said in an attempt to break the silence. I sure as hell didn't want a conversation about how bad Eddie was.

''Uhm, yeah.'' she answered. ''I was going to say that you sure have the magic touch.''

Cameron didn't take it well, I saw his facial expressions change as soon as those words had left Mel's mouth. I didn't care though. Adam stood up. ''I have to go now, I was going to meet Ben and Dan for their video.''

''Oh yeah, I'm coming with you.'' Cameron said. ''Dan asked me if I could help set things up.''

I could tell that he was lying, but I didn't mind him leaving. They said goodbye and walked inside the school.

''Oooh awkward!'' Melissa said holding back her laughter. ''Oh God Loren! I thought for a moment that you were going to slap Cameron.''

I shrugged my shoulders. ''I wouldn't slap him, it's just that I have been here for two days now and everyone keeps telling me to stay away from Eddie. But when actually got to know him, all I could see was someone who was struggling with his life.''

''What are you talking about, Lo?'' Melissa asked confused.

''I mean that he is still grieving! It can't be easy to lose your mom when you're still in high school!'' I answered.

Melissa's face softened a little. ''I had no idea, I mean he came here two years ago and from the beginning he was this big jerk. It never crossed my mind that that was the reason behind it. Me and the rest of the school always thought that he was just born this way.''

''Mel!'' My eyes were wide open in disbelief. ''How could anyone think that way? Didn't any of you guys heard that his mom died two years ago?''

''Shit...'' Mel hissed.

''Yeah, that's actually the right word now.'' I said shaking my head. We stayed silent for a while. When Mel's eyes suddenly stared at something behind me. She kicked me under the table and I looked behind me. A smile made it's way to my lips.

''Hey Eddie!'' I said smiling at him.

''Hey..'' He scratched the back of his head, I noticed that he did that a lot when he was nervous.

''I.. I.. actually came to apologize to you Sanders.'' he said a little hesitant. I was looking at him with my eyes wide open.

''Still calling me Sanders instead of Melissa huh.'' Mel said a little sassy.

I stared in disbelief at her. Eddie took a deep breath and kept staring at Melissa. The tension was almost killing me.

''I'm glad though that Loren didn't change everything about you.'' she continued.

''Mel!'' I hissed. Eddie was clenching his fists, but he didn't say anything.

''Oke oke I was just kidding.'' Mel said calming me down. ''Anyways Duran.'' she said looking at Eddie. ''I..uhm..I want to apologize too.'' she said a little shyly. I looked at her wide eyed, and by the look on Eddie's face he didn't expect that too.

''I had already messed up your locker, before Loren could tell me that you guys had made up.'' she said playing with her hair.

''Want to call it a truce?'' Eddie asked.

''That's fine by me.'' Mel answered. This was getting a bit awkward.

''Are we going to be nice to each other, now? Eddie asked frowning.

''Oh hell no! I still can't stand you Duran.'' Mel shouted out.

Eddie chuckled at her. ''Same here Sanders.''

I looked between the two, I could tell that deep inside, they actually liked each other. Maybe I could get Eddie to admit that he and Mel could be friends. Melissa on the other hand was a different story, she was really hard headed and it would take all my strength to have her say that she didn't hate Eddie.

''Okay bye Sanders, and I'll see you later Loren.'' Eddie said, he smiled at me and made his way inside the school.

''Please pinch me.'' Mel said to me. ''Why would I pinch you?'' I asked.

''There's no way that this actually happened! Eddie apologized!'' Melissa was almost jumping in her seat. ''Please if you got to control him, please promise me that you make him wear a ballet tutu!''

I burst out laughing. ''Oh God Mel! I can't promise anything, but I will try.'' Mel was laughing uncontrollably, tears where streaming down her face, and it seemed like she was about to choke. ''Mel calm down, it wasn't that funny!'' When she finally catched her breath she answered.

''I know, but I just imagined Eddie wearing a tutu.'' As soon as she had said it, she started laughing again. I started laughing too. ''That's just wrong Mel, wrong on so many levels.''  
We laughed for a while and we were just having a good time.

Mel looked at her phone. ''Oh Lo, I have to go. For my art class I had to send my photo's to Ian, but I maybe forgot.''

I gave her a look. ''I know you didn't forget, now go before you forget again.'' She stuck her tongue out. ''I will see you tomorrow Lo, would you pick me up?''

''Yeah sure!'' I gave her a hug. ''Bye Mel, see you tomorrow.''

As soon as she had left I decided to go to the music classroom. I figured that no one would be there, so I could work on my own act for the show. Besides, my next class was actually music. Singing in front of Eddie had giving me a little confidence. I had to get rid of that stage fright before the big show. Walking to the classroom I thought about what Melissa had said. Did I really change Eddie? I didn't feel like I was doing anything, let alone change him. I was about to open the classroom when I heard a piano. I opened the door slowly and saw Eddie sitting on the piano, singing a song.

_They say two wrongs are never right_  
_but nothing's final._  
_A thousand thoughts_  
_a million fears and still a smile._

_When you run to fast _  
_to never see the colors of every memory._  
_Slow down the world_  
_live another day._

_I remember how it used to be._  
_Out there chasing cars and broken dreams._  
_I told myself, "don't look back, this is your life."_  
_Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time._

_I remember every piece of me. _  
_Everything was perfect and complete._  
_So I'm gonna take it._  
_One day at a time, one day at a time._

_Ultraviolet record highs and lows._  
_It's easier to stop and let it go._

_I remember how it used to be._  
_Out there chasing cars and broken dreams._

_So, I remember how it used to be._  
_Out there chasing cars and broken dreams._  
_I told myself, "don't look back, this is your life."_  
_Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time._

_I remember every piece of me. _  
_Everything was perfect and complete._  
_So I'm gonna take it._  
_One day at a time, one day at a time._

He looked up and a smile appeared on his face, when he saw me standing at the door. ''He Loren.''

''Hey, mind if I join you? I asked shyly.

''No of course not.'' He sounded surprised at my question. ''How long have you been standing there.'' He asked when I sat down next to him at the piano bench.

''Long enough.'' I chuckled.

''So, what did you think of that song?'' He sounded a bit nervous.

''That song was beautiful!'' I said sincerely.

''Really?'' Was that boy kidding me? Only a fool wouldn't understand how beautiful that song was. He saw the expression on my face and chuckled a bit.

''I don't know, it's just something I came up with.'' he said looking at the piano keys.

''For the big show?'' I asked a little curious.

''No I don't think so.. I'm not sure what I want to do at the big show.''

''Well you're not the only one, I have no idea either.'' It was so weird to sit here next to him. It wasn't awkward at all, I felt at ease and I knew that Eddie felt comfortable too. He was playing some notes, when suddenly he stopped.

''I want to play you something, I wrote yesterday. Well actually this morning. I woke up at 3 am and couldn't go to sleep anymore.''

''You wrote a song at 3 am?'' I looked wide eyed at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. ''I felt inspired.'' he looked me in the eyes when he said that. I stared back in his deep brown eyes. ''I would be honored to hear it.'' I managed to say. He smiled at me and started to play.

_When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions_  
_Free of the coliseums_  
_In poison places, we are anti-venom_  
_We're the beginning of the end_

_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds_  
_It's all over now before it has begun_  
_We've already won_

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes_  
_We are wild, Americana, exotica_  
_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?_  
_Yeah!_

_Come on make it easy, say I never mattered_  
_Run it up the flagpole_  
_We will teach you how to make boys next door_  
_Out of assholes_

_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds_  
_It's all over now before it has begun_  
_We've already won_

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes_  
_We are wild, Americana, exotica_  
_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?_  
_Yeah!_

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes_  
_We are wild, Americana, exotica_  
_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?_  
_Yeah!_

I started clapping when he finished the song. ''Eddie, that was really great, you can't tell me that you wrote that at 3 am!''

He smiled shyly. ''Thanks, but like I said, I felt inspired.'' I couldn't help but think about the lyrics. _We will teach you how to make boys next door, out of assholes._ Was he talking about us?

To get my mind off it, I started to play some notes at the piano, until everything around me disappeared. I got so caught up in the music that I didn't realize that I was playing Eddie's song. Not only playing, I was singing too. I started a little hesitant, but one look of Eddie was enough to give me some confidence. I was singing but I changed the lyrics. Instead of assholes I sang jerks. He chuckled when he heard me. When I finished I heard someone clap, and it was not Eddie. I looked up and stared at Mr. Adamson.

''Loren, that was truly amazing!'' He said with a big smile.

I started to blush and I had no idea how to respond. Eddie put his hand on my knee, and I almost jumped out of my seat at his touch, but he gave me a reassuring squeeze.

''Uhm thank you Mr. Adamson.'' I said, still blushing.

''You know you can call me Tom right? But I stood here long enough to hear your version too Eddie.''

''Really?'' He looked surprised. ''And what did you think?''

''It was pretty amazing, are you planning on performing it during the big show?'' Tom asked.

''I don't know, maybe yes, maybe no.'' Eddie said with a smirk.

The way Eddie acted around Tom was new to me, he seemed so at ease with Tom. And that was kinda weird, since he couldn't stand almost every teacher.

''Well we'll see in three weeks.'' Tom said smiling at us. ''Did you guys started with your duet?''

''Not yet.'' I answered. ''We're planning on starting on it during the weekend.''

Tom nodded his head at us. ''I think I made a great decision, by making the two of you partners.'' He said smriking.

Eddie ruffled his hair, and smiled shyly at me. I couldn't help but think how cute it was, how Tom made him go shy.

''I kinda expect a masterpiece from the two of you.'' Tom added. ''No presure at all.'' He laughed out loud when he saw the look on my face.

''Don't worry Loren.'' Eddie laughed. ''He has a weird sense of humor.''

I laughed at them. ''It's okay, soon enough I will get used to it.''

The bell rang, and interupted our little moment. It was almost unbelievable how comfortable I felt. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of the day like this. But we still had class. So Eddie and I stood up and we both sat down in the back of the classroom.

The room started to get filled and all the student kept looking at Eddie and me. I hid my face in my hands and tried to ignore it, but Eddie gently grabbed my hands to reveal my face.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Sitting next to Loren during the music class was just great. I couldn't believe that I didn't like it yesterday. She was so good in handling me, she made me want to spend the whole day with her. And that after knowing her for two days. She understood me, like Tom did. And when she sang my song, I couldn't help but think that it was sweet that she changed the lyrics from assholes to jerks. Tom gave us time to work at our performance for the big show. Loren and I had practically been talking the whole time. Tom saw that we were doing nothing, but he didn't bother us. He knew that we were going to work on it during the weekend. And he saw the way I acted around Loren, I wouldn't be surprised either if he had heard about what happened earlier.

Time flies when you're having a good time. I guess it's true since I didn't even hear the bell ring. If it wasn't for Tom walking up to Loren and me, we might would've stayed there for another hour.

''You guys were really productive this class.'' Tom said chuckling. Loren had a little blush on her cheek, it made her look really cute. Wait what was I thinking. I shook my head and smiled at Loren. We both stood up and made our way to the door.

''Don't worry Tom, we're going to blow you away.'' I said chuckling. Loren then slapped my arm softly. ''Not so confident, we haven't even wrote one word or note.''

''Yet!'' I added smirking at her. We walked out of the door, saying goodbye to Tom. I looked back and saw that Tom was staring at us. A little smirk plastered on his face. I noticed and he gave me a funny look. I shook my head at him.

We walked out of the school and I walked Loren to her car. ''You didn't have to walk me to my car.'' she said softly. But I could see in her eyes that she appreciated it.

''I wanted to.'' I answered. She opened the car, but before she could step in I had pulled her into a hug. As soon as I had wrapped my arms around her I felt like the time had stopped. She hugged me back and I took in her scent. She smelled like wild flowers, it was overwhelming, in a good way though.

''Thanks again Loren.'' I whispered in her ear. I could feel her shiver, and tightened my grip around her. When we pulled away, I looked in her hazel eyes. She smiled shyly at me and I saw that she was blushing.

''Bye Loren.'' I said smiling back.

''See you tomorrow Eddie.'' she said as she stepped in her car. I saw her pulling up and driving away. I made my way to my car, this morning I had drove myself. When I opened my car I was almost attacked by my friends. They had snuck into my car, it didn't really surprise me. I had avoided them after the whole Melissa incident.

''Ed we saw that!'' Tyler said slapping me on the back, when I stepped into the driver side. He was sitting next to me in the passenger seat. Ian and Phil were sitting back.

''What do you mean?'' I said a little confused.

''That hug!'' Ian yelled. He started to hug himself and make kissing noises. Phil and Tyler busted out laughing. I rolled my eyes at them.

''Mate, I tell you, she has the magic touch!'' Ian said in a serious tone. Phil and Tyler both nodded in agreement. ''Dude, we all tried to pull you away from Mel, but you shook us off like we were nothing.'' Phil said. ''You got that one really offended.'' he pointed at Tyler.

''How so?'' I asked looking at Tyler.

''Ed, do you see those?'' Tyler said showing of his muscles. ''You hurt my ego! The three of us couldn't pull you away, then Loren cupped your face and BAM you let go of Melissa.''

''I'm sure your ego survives Ty.'' Phil said to Tyler.

I turned around to face Phil. ''I'm sorry Phil, for what happened with Melissa.''

''It's okay, she already told me that you apologized, but do something like that again and I will make sure that you can't have babies anymore.'' Phil said firmly.

Before I could answer, Tyler and Ian started to yell at me. ''YOU APOLOGIZED?!''

''Yes, and could we please let this go, I really need to go to MK.'' I really didn't want to talk about this now, I needed to talk to Pops.

''Great!'' Tyler said. ''We're coming with you.''

''Yeah papa Max is going to love this story.'' Ian said holding back his laughter.

I sighed and pulled up. Yeah papa Max surely was going to love this story.

**And it's done for now. Next chapter will be the weekend, when Loren and Eddie start to work on their duet. I need some more ideas on how they should get together. I don't want them to go too fast, but still I don't want to wait too long. They are going to be together before the Big Show, that's for sure. The first song we all know, it's One Day at a Time by Cody Longo. The second song is Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy. The version Loren sung was Tiffany Alvord**'**s cover of Young Volcanoes. Check it out and let me know what you think and I'll see you guys soon!**

**Adios Amigos!**

**xxx-ImaginingMe**


	9. Chapter 9 - Feeling The Start

Chapter 9: Feeling The Start

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRRRYYYYYYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING IN 4 DAYS! IT'S JUST THAT SCHOOL STARTED AND I WAS SOOO SICK YESTERDAY! But it's also nice to see that people care and that they are asking why I haven't updated and that they are waiting.**

**This is crazy! I didn't even realize that I had passed 100 reviews, after just 8 chapters! Thank you guys so much for giving me this** experience,** it's actually the first time that I write and share it with people. I love you guys! 3**

**Shout out to: Heyitsokay I love getting PM's and you're right, the song Lost by the Calling fits the story and is really amazing!**

**adazzz830 thank you for your idea, I used most of it, but the part I didn't use is going to be used further in the story!**

**SUPER shout out to: fanfictionFANGIRL1623 for always being there for me, giving me ideas, song requests and advice. I love you girl!**

**~enjoy**

* * *

**Eddie's** **POV**

We were heading to MK and I was so thankful when we arrived. Tyler and Ian didn't want to shut up about Loren, teasing me about becoming a little soft, just because I hugged her. They knew I was getting mad, but they didn't care, it was way too much fun for them to make fun of me.  
I could only hope for the best since they came with me to MK.

''Papa Max!'' Ian yelled when we walked inside the club. Pops was sitting at the bar with Grace and a woman I didn't know. Even though she was about the same age as my dad, maybe younger, I had to admit that she was really beautiful. She had light brown wavy hair, and she reminded me a bit of Loren.

''What a surprise!'' My dad said smiling brightly. ''All my sons are here, so what's the catch?'' he added smirking at us.

Tyler was about to answer when I hit him in the shoulder. ''No catch at all pops, they just came with me.'' I said quickly before anyone else could say anything.

My dad lifted his eyebrow at me but didn't say anything. I nodded thankfully at him.

''So are you going to introduce us to that pretty lady?'' Ian asked smirking at my dad.

I rolled my eyes at him, he would always be a flirt. It didn't matter if the girl was younger or older, he kinda lived for flirting.

My dad laughed at him. ''Well let me introduce you to my new office manager, Nora Tate. She is Loren's mom.''

As soon as my dad had dropped that bomb, Ian, Tyler and Phil started laughing uncontrollably. Ian had tears running down his face, Phil had grabbed the bar for support and Tyler had collapsed on the ground. I just stood there, wishing that I could disappear right now. So that was Loren's mom, it made sense why she looked like her. She seemed nice, but now she was looking really confused at the boys who were almost dying laughing.

When they finally stopped laughing, the three of them started to slap me at my back and shoulders. ''Way to go Eddie.'' Tyler said to me. Ian was smirking at me. And Phil was shaking his head with the same smirk on his face as Ian.

''Oke are you boys done now?'' my dad asked.

''Yeah we're good.'' Phil said chuckling. ''I actually know you Nora, because of Melissa. How are you doing?''

Nora smiled at him. ''I'm doing great, thank you.''

Ian handed his hand to Nora. ''I'm Ian, Eddie's best friend and the most fun one.'' he said shaking his hand.

''Nice to meet you Ian.'' Nora replied chuckling.

''And I'm Tyler, you could call me the responsible one.'' Tyler said with a huge grin on his face. Ian slapped him. ''The responsible one? I think you're getting sick, mate.''

I shook my head at them. ''Hi Nora, I'm Eddie, Max's son.'' I said a little shy.

''Hello Eddie, it's nice to finally meet you. I heard a lot of things about you, from both Max and Loren.'' Nora said laughing at me. I shoved my feet on the floor. I knew that Loren had a good relationship with her mom, so it was more than obvious that she had told her mom about me.

''Uhm, yeah about that...'' I started hesitantly. I felt the need to apologize to Nora too, but before I could say anything she had interrupted me.

''You don't have to apologize Eddie, it's fine.'' she said giving me a reassuring smile. She had the same warm smile as Loren.

''Well guys can I give you something to drink?'' Grace asked us with a huge smile on her face.

''What's wrong with you?'' Tyler asked a little suspicious. I knew what was coming. So I sat down at the bar and sighed before Grace answered.

''Nothing's wrong, I just thought that being Loren's cousin would get you guys laughing like that again.'' she answered chuckling.

''WHAT?'' Ian, Tyler and Phil said at once. They we're looking shocked at Grace.

''Great, now they're just dumbfounded.'' Grace said with fake hurt. My dad and Nora laughed at their faces.

''Wow.'' Phil said to me. ''Tyler was right, way to go Eddie!''

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair.

''Just wait until you guys hear what happened today at school.'' Ian said, remembering why we were here in the first place. ''Ian shut up!'' I yelled at him. But there was no stopping them now.

''Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You were right Max, there is a catch.'' Phil said smirking at me.

''Loren's magic touch, how could I forget.'' Tyler said laughing.

Nora and Max were looking confused at us. ''What do you mean with Loren's magic touch?'' Nora finally asked.

I was resting my head in my hands, resting my elbows on the bar counter. I was trying to stay calm, because I didn't want to come over as this maniac who couldn't get his rage under control. Especially not with Nora around. What would she think of me? Not to mention that I already gave the wrong first impression. Apparently it was possible to fuck this even more up.

Phil, Tyler and Ian didn't say anything, when I looked up they were all staring at me. Great. Did they really think that I was going to tell what happened? Right now, with Nora here? Hell no!

''So Eddie, care to tell what the real reason for this visit is?'' pops asked, the curiosity evident on his face.

I don't know what happened, but I just snapped. ''Melissa pulled a prank on me, I couldn't take it, so I pushed her against the lockers, it was getting out of hand when all of a sudden Loren made me let go of her, and took me outside to calm me down.'' I said in one breath. ''So that's the real reason. Is everyone happy now?''

They were all staring at me wide eyed, they didn't expect me to actually talk. And what I said was sure as hell not what Pops, Nora and Grace expected. I stood up from my stool and made my way to stairs, to walk to my dad's apartment. I really needed some time alone. Everyone was quietly watching me, they knew that I was irritated so no one said anything to upset me more.

''What's going on here? Why do you guys look like you've seen a ghost?'' I heard a soft voice ask.  
I stopped dead in my track halfway the stairs. I turned my head slowly and looked into big hazel eyes. Loren.

''Wow Loren, you're right on time.'' Tyler said sounding impressed.

''How so?'' she asked confused. Still looking at me. That's when it hit her. ''Oh.'' She looked at her mom, Nora nodded at her.

Loren ran up the stairs and grabbed my arm in the process, pulling me with her. I didn't say anything, the only thing I felt was relief. I opened my dad's apartment and went to sit at the couch. Loren was still standing in the door way.

''Are you going to come in?'' I asked a little nervous. She nodded and went to sit next to me at the couch. ''What are you doing here?'' I asked a little curious.

''My mom asked if I could stop by, Max wanted to meet me. But that's not important, what happened?'' Loren asked still confused. I told her the whole story and she listened. She just listened and comforted me. She understood why I got irritated. It was kinda embarrassing with her mom being there. And I screwed up the second impression.

''It's all right Eddie, my mom understands.'' Loren said after I had finished my story.

''I know, but it still sucks.''

''Yeah it kinda does, but hey focus on something that's more important, like that duet we have to start working on.''

''Oh yeah, we're still on this weekend right?'' I asked. ''Yes of course!'' she replied smiling at me.

''Do you want to come to my house to work on it? I asked, not knowing what her answer might be.

''Yeah that's fine, can I come around 2pm?'' she said giving in. I sighed relieved, I didn't thought she would be comfortable with being with me alone in my penthouse.

''That works for me.'' I answered. ''Should we go back to the rest?''

''Yeah I don't want Tyler, Ian and Phil talking about my magic touch behind my back.'' Loren said laughing.

* * *

**Loren's** **POV**

Today was the day. The day I was going to spend the whole day with Eddie at his penthouse! Working on our duet for the Big Show!  
I was excited and a little scared at the same time. What if we weren't in sink musically? I didn't think I was good enough to work with an international rock star like Eddie Duran. Oke stop it Loren! I couldn't be thinking like that, especially not after the past few days. Eddie and I became closer, we saw each other everyday during different classes and during the music class we were sitting next to each other. I felt really at ease with Eddie, he made me feel like I could do anything and I was glad that I could help him too.

We had been talking about his mom and how his life changed after she died. And I talked about my life in New York, how I hated to move back to LA. He had said that it was the best thing ever. I thought it was really sweet how he always tried to make me feel special. I couldn't help but feel special, since I'm like the only one he got so close with. He didn't like to talk about his past with his friends, but he knew that I would never judge him. I hoped that I could get him one day, to tell me every detail. Little steps.

I had parked my car in front of the building. When I walked inside I was greeted by the doorman.

''Hello, how can I help you Miss?'' he asked politely.

''Hi, I'm Loren Tate. I'm here for Eddie Duran.''

''Aah Ms. Tate, Mr. Duran is expecting you.'' He said to me while opening the elevator.  
''Mr. Duran's apartment is the only apartment at the last floor. Have a good day.''

''Thank you, what is your name?'' I asked when I walked into the elevator.

''Jeffrey, Miss. Tate.''

''Oh well have a nice day too Jeffrey, and please call me Loren.''

''Thank you Loren.'' he answered when the elevator closed.

I was now really getting nervous. When the elevator stopped, I took a deep breath and walked to the only door on the floor. I was about to knock, when the door swung open.

''Hey Loren!'' Eddie said, as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt the warmth of his touch and hugged him back.

''Hi Eddie.'' I muffled into his shoulder. He laughed when we pulled away. ''Come on inside.''

When I walked in to his penthouse, my mouth almost fell open. It was beautiful! But what really took my attention, was the beautiful black piano in front of me.

I pointed at it. ''That's the piano you told me about right?''

''Yes, so what do you think.''

''I think you did a terrible job describing it.'' I said chuckling at him. ''It's so beautiful! Your mom was right when she told you to buy something that's close to you, something that would always be a part of your life.'' I said stroking the piano.

''Yeah and you should always listen to your mom.'' he said with a weak smile. I knew how hard it was for him to talk about his mom, but he had to release those emotions or else it would eat him from the inside.

''So do you want something to drink?'' Eddie asked a little nervous.

''Uhm water is fine.'' I replied smiling at him.

''Oke, make yourself at home, I'll be right back.''

I went and sat down on the black leather couch. I looked around me and saw some guitars hanging on the wall, and a lot of pictures. Pictures from his mom mostly. My mom was a huge MK fan, so when Katy died she cried for like three days. I could only imagine how hard it was for Max and Eddie. Max seemed to be doing better, but Eddie not so much.

''And here are two waters.'' Eddie said putting two glasses on the coffee table.

''Thanks.'' I simply replied. I laid back at the couch, to get a little comfortable. ''Any ideas?''  
I asked. Eddie sat down next to me and laid back too. ''Nope, I'm kinda stuck.'' he answered.

We laid there for a while without saying anything. Enjoying each other's company and thinking about ideas for a duet.

''Maybe whe should just write down our thoughts?'' I suggested.

Eddie groaned when he sat up again. ''I was just laying comfortable Loren.'' he pouted.

I laughed at him. ''There's plenty of time left to lay down Eddie, right now whe have to start with that duet.''

''Oke oke, let me get us each a pen and paper.'' He said while standing up. He grabbed some papers from his piano and handed me a pen.

''Oke so we just write down what we think. It can be about how we think about ourself for an example, but it can also be about something else. Just anything you come up with.'' I said.

Eddie nodded at me. ''All right, let's write a song.'' he chuckled. We sat down both thinking and writing, after what seemed like half an hour I was out of inspiration.

''I'm done!'' I sighed. ''Why is it so hard this time?''

''I'm with you on that, I've never had so much trouble writing a song.'' Eddie said.

''Maybe it's because we're writing together?'' I asked hesitantly. I was really unsure about the two of us working together.

''Nahh I don't think it's that.'' Eddie said. ''Maybe it's because we have too much fun together, doing nothing.'' He winked at me and gave me a sweet smile. I tried my hardest to hide my blush, but I knew that he could see it.

''Okay, uhm this is what I came up with.'' I said trying to change the subject. Eddie nodded. ''I'm unsure of a lot of things, I'm scared to fail, but I love to sing. So I keep moving along singing a sad song about how I never know because I'm too scared to give it a go.'' I was scared to tell Eddie about my fears, I didn't want him to see me this vulnerable.

''Uhm this is not only about your stage fright, is it?'' Eddie asked me softly.

''No...what do you have?''

''I have always dreamed to change the world around me, but everything in my head is a mess. I have so much to say and to show, but it doesn't feel right. Everything is a blur.'' Eddie said looking at the ground. He was also a little uncomfortable.

''Okay let's put this into lyrics.'' I suggested. The two of us looked back at our papers. Eddie finished first.

''This is what I could make of it.'' He said.

_He had always dreamed to change_

_The world around him_

_Rearrange the mess_

_Because through his eyes it all was beautiful_

_But not to all the rest_

_He had so much to say, he had so much to_ show

''That's really good!'' I said smiling. ''This is what I've got.''

_She was unsure of many things_

_But disregarding all the others, she loved to sing_

_But she was scared too scared to fail_

_Too scared to give it a go_

_And she kept moving along, singing a song_

_A sad song, of how'd she'd never learn_

_And she never know_

''Wow Loren, that was great! It had so much depth in it!'' Eddie said smiling. ''I think we have a really good start here.''

''I think so too.'' I said smiling back. This song was going to be really personal, but I didn't mind anymore. Eddie and I knew each others past, we had nothing to hide. Eddie took his glass. ''Cheers to a great collaboration.''

I laughed at him and clanged my glass with his. I was looking over the lyrics we wrote when I dropped one of the papers. I bent down to pick it up, but Eddie had the same idea. Our fingers touched and an electric shock went through my body. Something told me Eddie had felt the same, since he was staring at his hand in shock. He looked up at me and our eyes interlocked. We were looking at each other, no staring, and taking in each other's appearance.  
When suddenly someone knocked on the door. We were shocked by the sound. Eddie looked at me apologizing. He stood up and went to open the door.

''Eddie! Why didn't you call me? You can't ignore me Eddie!'' A high pitched voice shrieked.

Eddie tried to close the door, but she had already barged in. No one less but Chloe was standing in front of me. When she realized that she wasn't alone with Eddie, her eyes almost pulled out.

''What is that doing here Eddie?'' She asked despised. I was about to answer but Eddie was faster.

''She is MY friend, one of my closest friends actually, and her name is LOREN!'' Eddie yelled at Chloe. I liked how he pointed out that I was one of his closest friends.

''This is unbelievable, are you cheating on me?'' Chloe asked with fake hurt.

Eddie sighed and he was about to lose his temper, when I stood up.

''What is your problem Chloe? How many times does he has to tell you that he doesn't want you?'' I asked irritated.

Chloe was fuming. ''Nobody asked you anything, you little twerp.''

''DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE AND I'M TELLING YOU, GET OUT!'' Eddie roared. He was still holding his glass, but in his anger he had thrown it at the ground. Glass splinters were flying everywhere. Chloe shrieked and I jumped away. Eddie hadn't move and was surrounded by glass.

''Get out Chloe! You have already done enough.'' I said to her, opening the door.

''Don't think that because everyone is talking about you, and about how amazing you are, that you are something little girl. Because you are nothing, and Eddie is mine.'' Chloe hissed, before she stormed out.

I walked to Eddie, he was still not moving. He was staring at the glass, clenching his fists, and I could see tears of anger in his eyes. I didn't know what to do, so I just followed my intuition.  
I stroked his cheeks softly, he flinched a little, and I wrapped my arms around him.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Why? Why did Chloe had to show up? Everything was going so well! Loren made me feel so at ease, and we had a great start for a beautiful duet. I wanted to tell her everything, everything that had happened, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. Then of course it had to be ruined. I lost it again, in front of Loren. Why did I smash that glass? Why couldn't Chloe leave me alone? I wish I had never went to that party. That way Melissa and Ian would've still be together, and I would have never slept with Chloe.

And again Loren did it. I don't know how she does it but she managed too. Her touch still made me shiver and I realized that I really enjoyed her company. This whole week was the best week I had in two years actually. I didn't want to get too attached, but I couldn't help myself. It was like all I needed was Loren. She has stroked my cheeks and wrapped her arms around me.

I sunk into her embrace, pulling her closer to me. I held my head in the crook of her neck. She was rubbing my back and tightened my grip. I didn't want to let go. If it was up to me, I could stand like this forever. I felt my breath slowing down and closed my eyes.

''I'm so sorry Lo.'' I mumbled in her hair. I was surprised when I heard her giggle. I pulled my head back to look at her. She had that cute blush on her cheeks. I frowned and she smiled shyly.

''It tickled..'' she said looking down. ''Your breath in my neck.'' her voice was almost a whisper. This was insane, why did she had to be so freaking adorable when she went shy!?

I pulled her close to me again, hiding the huge smile I had on my face. We stood there for a while, I don't know for how long. I just know that I felt great, she made me feel great. When we pulled back, we kept staring in each other's eyes. It was something we both did a lot. Staring at each other. It's then when I realized how close we where standing. Loren stepped back a little when she realized how close we where standing.

''Maybe we should clean up this glass.'' she said softly. I nodded at her and started to pick up the big pieces. I showed Loren where she could find the vacuum. I went to the kitchen to throw the glass pieces away. When I returned to the living room, Loren was already vacuuming. When she was done everything looked normal again. We sat down at the piano and I played some notes.

''Maybe we could use it for the duet?'' Loren said.

''Yeah maybe, let's work on it Monday during the music class.'' I answered. We sat down a little longer when Loren said that she had to go.

''It was nice Eddie, I can't wait to continue this duet.'' She said standing in the doorway.

To be honest, I didn't want her to go, but I couldn't keep her here. ''It was sure nice Miss. Tate.'' I said smiling. I gave her a hug and she returned it immediately. She was about to step in the elevator when suddenly she ran back to me. She put her hands on my shoulders and gave me a kiss on my left cheek. Her soft lips lingered on my cheek, and I was looking at her in surprise. She smiled shyly at me, when she stepped in the elevator. Leaving me standing in the doorway, weak in my knees.

**And that's a wrap. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this felt a little like a filler to me. Keep reviewing ideas, because I love to get inspired by you guys. Don't worry there is a lot to look forward to. A little sneak peek: Melissa and Ian drama! Ans when is Loren giving in to her feelings? I Eddie going to open up or make a move? What is Chloe going to do? And of course a lot of music.  
Okay one more thing: the accident that killed Katie...**

**Bye guys, you are the best! 3**

**xxx-ImaginingMe**


	10. Chapter 10 - Pushing Away

Chapter 10 - Pushing Away

**Thanks guys for the reviews! Making up for the past days, so here is chapter 10! How do you want them to get together? It has to be this week, a week before the Big Show.**

**Shout out to: Guest who called me a perf, hahahha thank you, I will try to keep it up hahhaa XD**

** The Great Sinator for waiting so passionately until I update**

** FfLeentje for that nice compliment, I love your stories! GO READ HER STORIES!**

** Dangers you are never bothering!**

** .9 thank yooooouuuu!**

** girlygirl920 aaaaw you are soo nice, thank you so much!**

**~enjoy!**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

I ran as fast as I could to my car. What the hell did I do? Calm down, it was nothing, it was just a kiss on the cheek, right? He wouldn't take it as anything more, oh God I hoped so. I like Eddie, but being more than friend? Nahh I don't think so. By the way, he would never want me. I'm just like he said, a close friend. Someone he felt comfortable with, and he was the same to me. But why did he make me blush? Why did I feel electric shocks when we touched? Ughh my head was a mess. I hope I didn't ruin what we had with that kiss.. I don't want thinks to get awkward. I really needed some Mighty Mel advice. So I drove to her house.

''Hey Loren, how are you doing now in LA?'' Lisa greeted me, when she opened the door.

''Hello Lisa, I'm fine, I'm getting used to it. I hope I didn't bother you.'' I answered.

''That's good to hear, but Loren you know you're always welcome here. Melissa is in her room.'' Lisa smiled warmly at me. After telling Mel the truth about her past, she became really nice. It kinda sucked for Melissa that her biological mom Beth didn't want anything to do with her.  
I barged into Mel's room, to find her laying on her bed on her laptop.

''Hey Lo!'' she said surprised when she saw me.

''Hee Mel..'' I sighed when I sat down at her bed. Melissa looked a little worried at me. ''You know what day it is today..'' Melissa thought for a while, but shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what I meant. '''I went to Eddie.'' I looked at the ground.

''OMG how could I forget! What happened?'' Mel yelled out almost jumping off her bed. She was still skeptical about my friendship with Eddie, but after her conversation with Eddie, they both cooled down a bit.

''Well, we wrote the start of the duet, we were just hanging out and it was really nice, but then Chloe came. She said some things to me and Eddie lost it. He smashed his glass against the ground and shouted at Chloe to get out. Then we cleaned the room, and we played at the piano. Then I had to go, so we hugged, but I ran back to him and kissed him on..''

''YOU DID WHAT!'' Mel yelled wide eyed. Her mouth dropped and she was staring at me in shock.

''I kissed him on the CHEEK Mel!''

''Oh...'' she said calming down a bit.

''Yeah, it's just that I'm afraid that it will ruin our friendship. But it was just a friendly kiss right?'' I asked clenching the covers of her bed.

Mel looked a little skeptical. ''Was it Lo? Are you sure it was just a friendly kiss?''

''Of course, I don't see Eddie like that, it's.. ugh I don't know.'' I fell down on her bed. Pulling a pillow on my face. I had this weird feeling in my stomach. What is happening?

''Are you falling for Eddie, Loren?'' Melissa asked sounding really serious. I looked up at her, and she was looking really concerned.

''No Mel, I'm not falling for Eddie!''

''Oke good, maybe you should stay away from him for a while.''

''What! Why?'' I asked shocked. ''I don't want to stay away from him! He is my friend!''

''Well, that way you won't start to fall for him, or do you want to fall for Eddie?''

I sighed. ''Mel I am not falling for Eddie, I needed some Mighty Mel advice. I needed to know if I had ruined our friendship, nothing more.'' Mel nodded at me. ''And if I stay away from him, he would think that I'm mad at him or something like that. I don't want that!''

''Oke I get that Lo, just be careful oke?'' Mel finally said. I nodded at her. ''I will Mel.''

''But when are you going to open up to me Mel?'' I asked her. She looked a little confused, but I knew that she knew where I was going. ''You still have feelings for Ian!'' I simply stated.

''NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT! AND I DIDN'T JUST HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM, I LOVED HIM!'' Mel screamed. I saw the tears in her eyes. ''Melissa you can't shut your feelings out like that!.'' I said. ''Because I can tell that Ian is still in to you!''

''He is not Lo! Trust me, if he was still in to me, he would've showed it. The only thing he does right now is flirting whit every one. He was hitting on you on your first day!.'' Mel said gritting her teeth. I knew that she still loved him, I wanted to help my best friend, and I had the perfect plan for it.

''He tries to get you out of his head. But it has only been a month since you guys broke up! How long did you guys dated?''

Mel blinked a few times before answering me. ''We dated for five months... last month had to be our half year anniversary.'' She had tears in her eyes and my heart ached for her. I just pulled her into a hug and comforted her. I had to get Ian and Melissa back together.

When I went home, I saw my mom making dinner. ''Hey sweetie, how was your day with Eddie?''

''Hey mom! It was okay, we wrote the start of the duet.''

''Okay.. hmmm that doesn't sound too promising.'' my mom said. ''Come on, sit down.'' So I sat down telling her everything that happened. ''Whoah, that Chloe sounds awful!.'' my mom said when I finished. ''Poor Eddie.'' ''Yeah he really doesn't know how to get rid of her.'' I said.  
''I just hope that you're careful Loren.'' my mom said a little concerned. I didn't know what se meant. ''What do you mean mom?''  
''I mean, that Eddie had a temper, the fact that you managed to calm him down, doesn't mean that he won't snap at you.'' she said softly. I knew that she meant it well, but I hated it when someone said anything about Eddie. ''Mom, why do you sound like Melissa?'' I asked getting angry. ''Since when is Melissa the wise one?'' My mom asked chuckling.

''Mom I'm serious!''

''Oke oke, I don't know. It's just that Max told me a lot of things about Eddie, and it seems like he is still grieving. I don't want you to get involved in any trouble.''

''What trouble? Mom what are you talking about? What did Max tell you about Eddie?'' I asked confused. My mom shook her head, not wanting to tell me anything.

''Okay fine! I will get the answer myself.'' I said standing up. I walked to my room and sat down on my bed. Pulling out my phone I thought about the consequences, but I didn't care. What kind of trouble was she talking about? I looked for Eddie's number and pressed dial. Eddie picked up immediately.

''Hello?''

His raw voice, tickled my ear and I felt like I couldn't breath. What was I suppose to say now? He Eddie, your dad told my mom about you getting into trouble, what kind of trouble is she talking about? No I wasn't going to say that! So I decided that there was one option left.

I hang up.

''Aaaaaaaaah'' I screamed into my pillow. Why did I hung up, why did I call in the first place, what would he think of me? My phone rang, I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Eddie. I didn't pick up, and let it go to voicemail. Eddie called again and again, until my phone finally stopped ringing. Ugh Monday was going to be so awkward!

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I was staring at my phone in my hand. Confused as hell. Why did Loren call me, and why did she hang up as soon as I said hello? I tried to call her but she didn't pick up. I was still kinda shocked from the kiss. In a good way though. My heart had skipped a beat as soon as I felt her lips on my skin. There was nothing I wanted to do more in that moment, than to turn my head away and kiss her lips. I shook my head in disbelief. How could I think like that? She was my friend, I couldn't think that we were more. I can't ruin this friendship.

I was sitting at the piano, playing some random notes. I hoped that things weren't going to be awkward this Monday. My phone rang, and I picked up immediately thinking it was Loren. Unfortunately it was Jake.

''Hey man, where have you been?'' Jake asked.

''Hey, I've been busy.''

''Writing music I hope?'' Jake asked hopefully.

''Yeah Jake, I have been writing, but it's not done yet.'' I sighed.

''Oke take your time, but you know the label, they're breathing down my neck.'' Jake stated.

''I know, so now you have to breath down my neck.''

''I'm just doing my job, but hey can you come by the office tomorrow.'' He asked.

''Yeah, I think I can get that song ready for recording by then.'' I said.

''That's great Eduardo! I will see you tomorrow then.'' Jake said happy.

''Bye Jake.'' I sighed and hung up. It was always work with Jake. He needed to slow down a bit. I went to work on the song I had showed Loren. Young Volcanoes, I finished the last parts of it and saw that Loren hadn't called again. I sighed a little disappointed.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

Waking up on Monday was never that hard. I really hoped that my plan for Ian and Melissa would work out. I only needed Eddie's help with it, please let things be normal between us. I was wearing a short sleeved sundress. It had a simple crème top, the skirt was crème with red flowers and a black belt. I stepped into my crème flats and straightened my hair. I put on some light make up and walked to the kitchen.

My mom had already left for work, so I made some breakfast and headed to school. I needed to talk to Eddie before we had out psychology class. Ms. James had switched with Mr. Ronalds so now our first class on Monday was psychology instead of pre calculus. I didn't mind though, it was actually perfect for my plan.

I saw Eddie stepping out of his car, when I arrived at school. I stepped out quickly and ran after him. ''Eddie!'' He turned around at my voice, and as soon as he saw me, his facial expressions changed to excited, but soon faded to confused. I stopped and was surprised. Why did he frown at me like that? Oh wait.. I had called him and hung up.. oops..

''Hey Lo!'' Eddie smiled at me, but I could still see the confusing in his eyes. However he called me Lo, that was a good sign right?

''Hee, uhmm I wanted to talk to you about something.''

''Oh.'' He was still frowning.

''It's about..'' I started

''It's al right Lo, I get it if you want to stay away from me for a while.'' Eddie interrupted me. I saw the hurt in his eyes.

''What?'' I asked wide eyed. ''Eddie what are you talking about? I don't want to stay away from you!''

He looked relieved at me. ''But what do you want to talk about then?''

''I wanted to ask for a favor.. It's about Melissa and Ian.'' I said looking at him. ''But why did you think that I wanted to stay away from you?''

He scratched the back of his head, so I knew he was nervous. ''Uhmm, because.. you know... when you called me Saturday.''

''Yeah about that..'' I started, thinking about what to say. ''Uhm have you ever heard of butt dialing?''

''Yeah I think so, why?'' Eddie asked, he didn't get where I was going. I thought it was kinda cute.

''Well, I was sitting on my phone, and it might called you accidentally. So I didn't call you, my butt did.'' I said smirking a bit, I had to admit, it was believable, right?

''Aaah.'' A smirk was forming on his lips. ''What a shame, that would've been a very sexy conversation.'' He winked at me and I couldn't help but to blush. I tried my hardest to hide it with my hair, but Eddie softly brushed my hair back.

''So, what kind of favor includes Melissa and Ian?'' Eddie asked the curiosity evident on his face.

''Well, Melissa, she is going to kill me if she finds out that I told you this. But she still loves Ian..'' I stated carefully.

Eddie looked shocked at me. ''You probably won't believe this, but Ian never got over Melissa. He tries to, but he keeps failing. He just can't get over her.''

I looked excited at Eddie, but is faded when I remembered my talk with Mel. ''How are you so sure of that? Melissa believes that he doesn't care.'' I asked.

''Sometimes I hear him in the middle of the night, listening to Anthem Lights song: Can't get over you.'' He answered, I could see that he felt bad for his friend. ''The acoustic version, and then I hear him cry until he falls asleep. The next day he wakes up like nothing had happened. He doesn't know that I know this.'' Eddie added a little sad.

I felt really bad for Ian now, it must be hard to see that the one you love doesn't want you anymore. ''Aaww poor Ian, Melissa gets mad every time I bring up her relationship with Ian. She tries to get him out of her system by simply not thinking about him. But I know that she can't, she just loves the guy.'' I said feeling bad for both.

''Yeah it sucks to see them like that. Ian tried to apologize, but Melissa is so stubborn. The thing is that I honestly can't blame her, I would've been mad too. It's just that I know that Ian never meant to hurt her.'' Eddie said frowning a little.

''That's why I need you to help me get them back together.'' I said.

''Wait, what?'' How are you planning on doing that? Eddie asked in disbelief. ''Phil, Tyler and I tried everything, even Adrianna and Kim tried, but nothing!''

Now I got why Melissa didn't like Adrianna, because she had tried to get her and Ian back together. I started to like Adrianna even more now.  
''Oh, don't worry! You have to work with Melissa for that assignment right? And I have to work with Ian.'' I started.

''Using psychology, Lo you're a genius! A freaking genius.'' Eddie said smiling brightly.

''Why thank you Mr. Duran, now this is the plan.'' We walked into the school talking and working everything out. When we arrived at the classroom Eddie gave me a wink and went to sit down. Mel was already sitting and she looked at me giving me a skeptical look. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down next to her.

''Oke class, which team has at least started at that assignment?'' Mr. Ronalds said as he closed the door. Nobody answered, so Mr. Ronald sighed deeply. ''You guys know that the due date is this Friday? I expect all the assignment then, and please don't come with excuses.  
''M. Ronalds said warningly. ''You guys can work now on your assignment.''

I turned to face Ian. This was the start, please let it work. Melissa had walked over to sit next to Eddie.  
''Okay so we need to write an assignment about some typical things in the human nature.'' Ian said. ''So shoot.'' I looked a little dumbfounded at him. ''Are you serious now? You can come up with ideas too, you lazy head.''

''Ugh, I don't want to work, can't you just make this assignment, I will pay you!'' Ian said pouting.

''Come on, big baby, you can do it! I chuckled. ''You know Melissa kinda expected you to do this.'' I said starting my plan to at least let them talk to each other.

''What?'' Ian said sitting up straight. ''I can work too if that's what she's implicating!''

''Well show it then!'' I said. ''What is something typical about the human nature?''

''Love, it is the best feeling in the world, and at the same time it can cause the worst pain. Still we all keep seeking for it.'' Ian said softly, staring at Melissa.

''That's so true, I think we have found our subject Ian.'' I said softly. He nodded and looked very sad. ''You know that she still loves you right?'' I asked. Ian looked at me shooking his head. ''She doesn't, I screwed up big time.''

''That's not true! She still loves you, it's just that she is so freaking stubborn.'' I said trying to comfort him. ''She can't get you out of her system, she thinks that not thinking about you will help. But no, it's following her all the time.''

''I don't know Loren.'' Ian said, his voice was low. ''She made clear that she didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I tried to forget her, but going out and hooking up with random strangers, it just didn't feel right. No girl has ever made me feel like Melissa.'' Ian's voice was a little shaky and I knew that he was hurting. ''Then why don't you say this to her?'' I asked. ''Trust me, I tried, she is exactly like you said. so freaking stubborn.'' Ian answered. ''It's what I like so much about her. How unique she is.''

''Then I want you to trust me Ian.'' I said softly. ''I am going to make sure that Mel give you another chance, even if it's the last thing I do. Ian smiled weakly at me, but nodded his head. ''Thanks Loren, good luck with that. But I really appreciate it that you're willing to help. Even if I know that it's doomed.'' He looked a little embarrassed as he continued. ''Sorry for hitting on you on you first day. I didn't really give a good impression. It's just who I am, but Mel, she changed me so much.'' Ian's voice sounded so sad at the end. I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a little. ''Don't worry Ian, it's oke.'' I looked over at Eddie to see how everything was going there. Unfortunately Melissa looked like she was about to commit a crime.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Melissa sat down next to me, we had to pick a subject first. ''So Duran, any ideas?'' she asked sounding a little bored. I knew that she still didn't like the idea of us working together. But at least we could be in the same room without starting World War 3. That conversation we had wasn't really special, but is was enough to clear some clouds.

''I'm still thinking, do you have something special in mind Sanders?'' I asked, still calling her Sanders. It was something we would probably always do.

''It has to be about something typical about the human nature.'' Melissa said thinking. ''You want to know what I'm thinking about?'' she asked, but she wasn't really asking cause she continued without waiting for me to answer. ''How we could hate something so much, but as the same time love it and not being able to live without it. Even though we know that it's not good for us.'' She said as she looked at Loren and Ian. Her gaze stilled at Ian and she was staring at him, hurt evident on her face. Well that was easy, she started it herself.

''You know that he still loves you right?'' I asked carefully.

''He doesn't love me.'' Melissa said scoffing. ''He loves to go from girl to girl, proving to himself that he could get anyone.''

''Melissa! That's not true! You haven't heard him cry himself to sleep. He still does Melissa!''

Melissa's eyes where wide open and she was staring in shock at me. ''Did you just call me Melissa?''

''Of course that's the only thing you notice! I said it to get it through your thick skull! Ian never got over you!'' I said firmly.

''Yeah right. That's why he hitted on Loren on her first day for God sake!''

''Mel please! Be reasonable for a minute, he was really drunk. I was too and I swear I regret that day. Every day I wish that I never went to that party!'' I sighed at her. I was losing the little patience I had. Melissa was stubborn as hell and I couldn't deal with it for a long time.

''Shut up Eddie! You don't know what you're talking about!'' Melissa's eyes where shooting fire.

I looked over at Loren ad saw that she was looking concerned in our direction. Melissa noticed and her eyes widened when she realized what was going on. Unfortunately she got the wrong idea.

''You bastard!'' she yelled at Ian. ''Using Loren and Eddie to talk to me?!'' The whole class went silent and looked at Melissa.

''What!'' Ian said surprised. ''What are you talking about, mate what is this?''

''Mel calm down.'' Loren said softly. ''It wasn't Ian's idea, I was the one who talked to Eddie, to make you admit that you still love Ian, and I talked to Ian to make him admit that he still loves you.'' She looked apologizing at Ian. ''Mel, Ian didn't know anything about this.''

''That's true.'' I said standing by Loren. ''We tried to help you guys really.''

''Mel, you know how many times I tried to talk to you. But you keep pushing me away.'' Ian said pleading. ''Please you know that I was drunk, I'm really sorry Mel!''

Melissa looked shocked between Loren, Ian and me. I could see that she felt a little betrayed. Because Loren handled behind her back, but Loren did what she thought was the best for her best friend. It was the only reason why I played along, because I knew it would help Ian. Melissa didn't take it that way, she was furious.

''Get it into your head Ian!'' she yelled, I could see the tears in her eyes. ''I don't care, you can blame it on the alcohol as much as you want, but I don't blame you anymore. Believe me I understand.'' Ian looked confused at her, but there was a little hope in his eyes.

''Yes I Understand,,, That You're An Asshole By Nature!'' Melissa hissed in anger, tears streaming down her face. With those words she had crashed what was left from Ian's heart. He was staring in shock at Melissa as she made her way out of the classroom. Loren gave me a look, I nodded at her and with that she ran after Melissa.

Ian was blinking his tears away and sat down on his chair slowly. He whispered, his voice barely noticeable.

''I lost her mate, I really lost her.''

**Aaaaaaw I feel so bad for Ian! I want to start with Leddie. So does anyone has an idea? And what about Ian and Melissa? Let me know because I have an idea about what happens next, but I don't know how to get them together! Thanks so much for reviewing/following/favouriting! I love you!**

**Bye guys, you're the best!**

**xxx-ImaginingMe**


	11. Chapter 11 - Never Letting Go

Chapter 11 - Never Letting Go

**So many of you guys want Ian and Melissa to get back together, don't worry I was already planning on doing that, it was actually my plan since I started this story ;) And yeah I think it's time for some Leddie too. Hmmm let's see what's going to happen in this chapter!**

**Shout out to: Mrs HHfan no1 for starting her day with my story! It's amazing to know that I even have readers in Sweden =)**

**P.S. The song Eddie was talking about: Can't Get Over You by Anthem Lights does exist! Check them out on youtube! :)**

**~enjoy!**

* * *

**Loren's POV **

''Mel wait!'' I yelled after her, but she had already run out of the school. I never planned that it would turn out this way. It was killing both Eddie and me to see our best friends madly in love with each other, but not being able to work things out. I found Melissa sitting outside at one of the tables, listening to Miley Cyrus' new song Wrecking Ball. She could be so dramatic sometimes.

''Mel, come on! That song doesn't fit your situation.'' I said walking up to her.

''Go away Loren, you don't know anything about my situation.'' Mel answered bitterly.

''Mel, please! I see how much you're hurting. You know that Ian loves you and you never got over him. Then why make it so difficult?''

''Because Loren.'' Mel said angry. ''He didn't fucking fight for me!''

I looked confused at my best friend. ''What do you mean he didn't fight for you? He tried to talk to you, but every time you pushed him away.''

''Yeah he tried a couple of times because he felt like he had to, and after that he went back to his old habits, like nothing had happened! Flirting and going out with girls right in front of me!'' Melissa said tears streaming down her face. ''I know that I look like the bad guy here, but it hurt so much Lo, seeing him acting like he didn't care. It made me acting the same way, and now I don't know how to believe him.'' she continued sobbing.

''Oh Mel! Come here.'' I said as I wrapped my arms around her. ''I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to handle behind your back, but Eddie and I really wanted to help both of you guys.''

''I know, it's just so hard.'' Melissa said still sobbing in my arms. I felt so bad for her, she was just trying to protect herself from getting hurt again. I totally understood, since I did it all the time. And there was Ian, trying to get over her, but failing so badly.

''Are you sure you don't want to at least talk to him?'' I asked carefully.

''I don't know..'' Melissa sighed when she pulled out of my embrace. ''I really don't know Lo. Please help me, what should I do. I don't think he would want to talk to me, after I called him an asshole by nature in front of the whole class.''

''Mel, he would do anything to talk to you! Just go back and ask him if he wants to talk to you, and I promise you that he would run to you.''

''Oke..'' she said slowly. ''I just need a few moments before going back in.''

''Of course, take all the time you need, I'm here for you Mel.'' I said giving her a hug.

* * *

**Eddie's POV **

''What is going on?'' Mr. Ronalds asked confused at what just happened. The whole class was quietly listening to everything. Ian looked at me, not knowing what to say. I didn't know what to say either.

''Mel and Ian were dating until a month ago. Ian went to a party and got drunk. I think you can guess the rest, so Mel broke up with him. The thing is that they are still in love with each other, but both are kinda stubborn. Especially Melissa.'' Adrianna simply stated.

Ian looked at her wide eyed and with his mouth wide open. ''You did not just say that Masters.'' I said shocked to Adrianna.

''Oh yes I did, I know that Melissa doesn't want anyone to even mention her relationship with Ian. But if there's someone who can fix this, than Loren is the one.'' Adrianna said to me, looking really content.

''Why are you saying this?'' Chloe asked Adrianna looking disgust when she mentioned Loren. ''Do you really want to help the little twig and her pathetic friend?''

''Shut up Chloe!'' Kim said looking irritated at Chloe. ''Why are you always so mean?''

''Did you just tell me to shut up? What kind of friend are you?'' Chloe asked, she didn't expect anyone to talk to her like this.

''She is not the only one, I'm telling you to shut up too!'' Adrianna said, raising her voice.

''Oke stop it girls!'' Mr. Ronalds said ending their little fight. ''However, Ian, that's quite a story.'' Mr. Ronalds said. ''Ian, have you tried to talk to Melissa?''

''All the time..'' Ian answered looking at the ground. It wasn't really helping that the whole class was listening, but everyone already knew what was going on.

''It's just that Melissa is so stubborn.'' Tyler said shrugging his shoulders.

''Shut up Ty, it's my sister we're talking about, but I have to admit that you're right she really is stubborn.'' Phil said.

''Guys!'' Mr. Ronalds said. ''This is something between Ian and Melissa, so stay out of it, before it gets more messy than it already is.'' That's when the door opened and Loren walked in. All eyes were on her, she looked for me and as soon as our eyes interlocked a smile appeared on her face. Melissa walked in after her. It was one hell of an understatement that she had cried her eyes out.

''Ian, can I talk to you?'' Melissa asked, almost whispering the words. Ian looked at me, almost panicking. He didn't know what to expect.

''Uhm yeah sure..'' he said hesitantly as he stood up. Mr. Ronalds nodded at both of them. When they left everyone started talking about what happened. Loren sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. ''Do you think they can work things out?'' she asked lowering her voice.

''I don't know, but I hope so.'' I answered squeezing her hand.

Melissa and Ian were the last thing on my mind right now. I was feeling torned. Every time I looked at Loren I felt the excitement grow inside me, every time she touched me I got this electric shock. I didn't know what to do with those feelings. We knew each other for a week now, and we became friends. I didn't even know what those feelings were, was I falling for Loren Tate? Maybe, but could I really trust my feelings right now? Wasn't I just forcing a relationship with her, because she understood me? Because she was the only one I ever felt so at ease with? I rubbed my face in frustration.

I decided that I was too confused to make a move, beside that, I knew that she wasn't feeling the same thing. Yeah we had our flirty moments, but it was purely friend- related. But again, why did she blush when I winked at her or when I brushed her hair back. And wasn't it too soon to be feeling like this? Like I said, we only knew each other for a week. Yeah we had this unbelievable connection but still...I liked her yes as my friend, but did I want more? That kiss she gave me on my cheek made me long to kiss her lips. How would they feel? Her soft lips brushing against mine... Ooh God stop it, this is crazy! We're only friends. Yes friends only..

''Eddie are you oke?'' Loren asked sounding a little worried.

Her voice made me snap out of my thoughts. ''Yeah what?'' I rubbed my face again and ran my hand through my hair.

''You zoned out on me!'' Loren said looking me directly in the eyes.

''Yeah, uhm sorry about that. I have a lot on my mind.'' I said quickly.

''Is everything oke? You know that you can tell me anything, right?'' Loren said, making sure that I was oke.

Yes I can tell you everything, except this thing. ''I know, I know. Don't worry about it.'' I gave her a slight smile.

Loren nodded and stood up, walking to Mr. Ronalds. She talked to him for a while and came back to me. Grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the classroom. ''Whoah what's going on.'' But Loren didn't answer, she just dragged me with her through the hall.

''Oke Loren stop!'' I said as I grabbed her waist and pushed her against the lockers to make her stop. ''Where are we going?'' I asked confused. ''Ehm, I wanted to go check on Ian and Melissa, Mr. Ronalds said you could come with me, since they're our partners.'' Loren said, her voice sounding a little husky.

''Oh oke, are you oke? You sound a little husky.'' I asked looking down at her. My body was still pressed against her, and I felt shivers going down my spine. ''Yeah, I'm fine, just a little out of breath.''

I could feel her heart beat, it was like her heart was going to spring out of her chest. Then it hit me, how close we were standing to each other. She was pressed between the lockers and me. My hold on her waist tightened when I saw that little blush appear on her cheeks. She was looking up at me with her big sparkling hazel eyes. All my thoughts about just being friends disappeared. She lifted her hands and rested them on my chest, the warmth of her touch was almost too much to handle. I looked in her eyes, and let my gaze travel to her lips. Her eyes were making the same path and she was biting her lip in anticipation. I felt myself leaning in, Loren's eyes widened when she saw me leaning in, our lips were a few inches apart, when we heard someone yell.

We jumped away from each other. Shocked at the voice we both recognized. We looked around the corner and saw Ian and Melissa fighting in the middle of the hall.

''Saying that you've had a lot of girls in that month isn't really making me feel any better!'' Melissa yelled at Ian.

''I know, I know, I just wanted to be honest!'' Ian looked hopeless. ''Please Mel!'' he pleaded.

''Please what? Giving you another chance? Forget it! You don't deserve another chance!''

''Then give me another chance I don't deserve!'' Ian said looking desperate. ''But please, we were talking and I thought that we could make it work. Please Mel I'm not good with words you know that. I don't know the right thing to say on the right time, but you accepted me once like that! Please accept me another time!''

I looked at Loren and saw that she was feeling bad for Ian. I was still a little taking back from what happened. Were we about to kiss? What the hell I couldn't ruin this friendship! I didn't want to break her heart..

Melissa was walking away, but Ian had grabbed her by her waist, pulling her to him. ''Let me go!'' Melissa screamed. ''I hate you!'' Ian just wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. He held her head against his chest, nuzzling his face into her hair. ''Even if you tell me you hate me, I'm never letting go of you!'' Tears were streaming down his face. Melissa had wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. ''I'm stupid you know, but not that stupid. You're mine Mel, like I'm yours. ''He rocked her back and forth whispering comforting words into her ear. ''Shhhh, it's oke Mel, it's oke.'' Melissa started to cry harder. ''No it's not! I've been so mean and awful towards you.'' Ian rubbed her back. ''It's oke, don't worry about it.''

I looked at Loren and saw that she had tears of joy in her eyes. I couldn't help myself, I cupped her face, and wiped her tears away. she looked at me, smiling her beautiful smile. I pulled her into an embrace and kissed her head. She tensed up, but relaxed when I started to rub little circles on her back.

''Mate!'' Ian's voice made me and Loren jump away from each other. ''Hey Ian.'' I said scratching the back of my head.

* * *

**Loren's POV **

Oh My God! Oh My God! What was happening. I remembered when Melissa asked me if I was falling for Eddie. I had lied to her. Yes I was falling for him, well that's the only explanation I had for what I was feeling. Every time he touched me I felt those electric shocks, I knew he was feeling too. But at the same time I enjoyed his company, he could be so sweet and caring and cute and I knew that whenever he was angry, I could calm him down. I liked the effect I had on him, but it was just my intuition. Every time he lost his temper or when he broke down, I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and make him feel better. I just knew that he wasn't feeling the same thing, he wasn't looking for a relationship right now, especially not with Chloe still breathing down his neck.

Was I really having feelings for him or was it just friendship? I didn't know, the only thing I knew was that I didn't want to ruin this friendship. I wasn't even ready to be in a relationship myself. And since Eddie just thought of me like a friend he felt comfortable with, there was no way I was going to hint at more.

When he had pushed me against the lockers, I had felt shivers going down my spine. His hold on my waist was driving me crazy. Why did he had that effect on me? We were just caught up in the moment. If I kept saying this to myself, maybe I would believe it. He was leaning in, I was sure that he was the one starting it. I had bit my lip in anticipation. Scared to death but eager to feel his lips on mine. I wondered how it would feel to have his heart shaped lips brushing against mine. Unfortunately we got interrupted by someone yelling. Melissa.

We had jumped away from each other, things were going to be awkward, if Mel hadn't kept yelling. We looked around the corner an saw Ian and Melissa fighting. We saw how they made up and it was beautiful. I loved seeing this side of Ian, I had wondered what had made Mel to fall in love with him, but I understood now that I had seen the sweet guy he actually was. I mean is.

Again we got caught up in the moment. Yes we got caught up in the moment. It wasn't helping, how many times I said it to myself, I couldn't deny the connection we had. He had pulled me into an embrace and kissed my head. I tensed up, shocked at his action, but he had rubbed little circles on my back, making me relax into his embrace. And again we got interrupted.

''Mate!'' Ian yelled at Eddie. ''Hey Ian.'' Eddie said scratching the back of his head. He was nervous. Melissa looked wide eyed at me. I tried to avoid her gaze, but no one could avoid Melissa Sanders.

''We made up!'' Ian said excited, he was too happy to notice that Eddie and I were having a moment. But Melissa had noticed, of course she had.

''We know, we saw the whole thing.'' Eddie chuckled. He slapped Ian friendly at his shoulder. ''I'm happy for you man!''

Melissa gave me a look that meant: we'll talk later. I nodded at her and pulled her into a hug. ''I'm happy for you Mel.'' A wide smile appeared on her face. ''Thanks Loren, if it wasn't for you, I would be still feeling miserable.

''Oh finally!'' Eddie yelled enthusiastic. ''Sanders admits it!''

''Yeah, I admit Duran.'' Melissa chuckled. I felt so happy seeing that the two of them finally got along.

''Thank you Loren.'' Ian said smiling at me. ''It was my pleasure.'' I gave him a wink and we all went back to our classroom. Eddie and I walked in first. Mr. Ronalds looked at us and we smiled brightly at him. When Ian and Melissa walked in, everyone started cheering and clapping, except Chloe, but that didn't matter.

''We are officially back together!'' Ian yelled. He grabbed Melissa by her waist and pulled her into a long kiss. ''Oke stop it dude! You can suck her face when I'm not in the room!'' Phil yelled at Ian. Melissa's face was flushed when she pulled back, but I could see that Phil was just brotherly protective. He smiled at both Ian and Melissa. ''Don't break her heart, or I swear I will finish what I started last time.'' Phil said as he slapped Ian friendly on his shoulder. Melissa went to sit next to me, but I pushed her back to Ian. I sat down next to Eddie, but it started to get a little awkward between us. We really needed to talk about what happened, but not now. He was staring at me with narrowed eyes. I avoided his gaze. When the bell rang I practically ran out of the classroom.

I felt so weird. I was happy for Ian and Melissa, but at the same time I was scared to death. Eddie and I were about to kiss! At the moment I wanted it to happen, but thinking back I'm not so sure anymore. Could I be in a relationship after all? I wasn't really good in trusting man. Thanks dad. I sighed frustrated at all the emotions I was feeling right now. I wasn't really easy to love, I had the instant tendency to push people away. Being friends with Eddie was easy, but more? I was going to make his life even more difficult than it already was. Yeah I managed to change him a bit. He hadn't lost his temper after the whole incident with Melissa, Only once with Chloe, but that was kinda understandable. The rest of my classes I avoided every one. Cameron had tried to talk to me a couple of times but I had been vey distant.

When it was lunch time, I practically dragged myself to our table. Adam, Cameron and Melissa were already sitting there, waiting for me. I sighed and sat down next to them, waiting for Melissa's interrogation.

''Lo, finally where were you?'' Adam asked.

''I just went to the bathroom.'' I lied. I hated to lie, but I couldn't say that I was trying to avoid my conversation with Mel.

''Oke, well now that you're here. I guess I deserve an explanation.'' Mel said cutting the chase.

''What kind of explanation?'' I asked trying to act like I didn't know what she was talking about.

''Loren don't act dumb! I want an explanation for why Ian and I found you and Eddie in tight embrace? And don't say it was completely friendly, because it wasn't, we saw him kissing you on top of your head and rubbing your back!''

Adam and Cameron looked shocked at me. Their mouth had dropped and their eyes were wide open. I blinked a few times and tried to think about what to say.

''Uhm, you know in movies when they say it's not what it looks like, but most of the time it's exactly what it looks like?'' I said playing with my hair. Adam, Cameron and Melissa nodded at me.

''Well, it's not what it looks like.'' I said looking at my lap.

''OH MY GOD LOREN!'' Melissa yelled at me. ''You do have feelings for Eddie!''

Cameron didn't look too happy about it. He was looking at me, his eyes narrowed and his lips in a straight line. What was going on with him? ''Uhm, Mel I don't know yet...'' I said looking at her.

''What do you mean you don't know yet?'' Adam asked looking confused. He had noticed the look Cameron gave me.

''Like I said I don't know what I'm feeling..''

''Does he feels the same?'' Melissa asked. I shrugged my shoulders at her. ''I don't know, we haven't really talked after it.'' I said looking over were Eddie was sitting. He had his head in hands and Ian, Phil and Tyler seemed excited about something. Oh no Ian. So he had noticed. Shit.

''I'm going to class.'' Cameron said as he stood up.

''Lunch isn't even over yet, and we have French together?'' I asked a little confused. What was going on wit him.

''I will see you guys later.'' He said ignoring my question. I looked confused at Adam and Melissa. ''Did I do something wrong?''

''You are so oblivious sometimes Lo!'' Melissa looked a little amused at me.

''What?'' I looked at Adam, hoping that he would explain it to me.

''He is jealous Loren.'' He simply stated. My eyes widened at him. ''What? Why?''

''Because he like you Loren!'' Melissa said hitting me on my arm. ''He can't stand Eddie because he knows that you like him Lo!''

Oh shit! I thought my life couldn't get any more complicated, guess the universe took it as a challenge. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed deeply. The French class was so awkward. Cameron was sitting next to me, but he didn't say one word to me. The rest of the classes went well. Adrianna had asked me during English if Eddie and I were a couple. When I shook my head, she had sighed disappointed, she thought that we were really cute together. Her words made me blush and she noticed. The entire class she had smirked at me.

And if that wasn't enough, Tyler had came up to me. Saying that I was good for Eddie. Like we were a couple already. When I told him that we were just friends, and that we weren't dating. He had smirked at me and said that we weren't dating, yet.

Music class was going to be awkward, well that's what I thought. I was walking through the door and saw Eddie already sitting in the back of the classroom. As soon as he saw me, a smile appeared on his face. I smiled back, like nothing had happened. Apparently Eddie thought that nothing had happened, so I was going to play along.

''Hey, you have no idea how happy Ian is.'' Eddie said laughing. ''He has been jumping up and down for the entire day!''

I laughed at sight of it. ''Melissa has been acting the same way, she seems less stressed out.'' Eddie nodded and looked at Tom as he closed the door.

''Oke class, someone here came up with a great idea for the Big Show!'' Tom said enthusiastic. ''When I paired you guys to write a song, I made sure that there was one singer in each team. Now That a lot of you guys prefer to play instruments, or do behind the scene activities. Myles our school band leader came up with this amazing plan.''

Everyone looked at Myles, he was a handsome guy, with light brown curly hair and emerald green eyes. He was really nice and an extremely talented guitar player. ''Myles why don't you explain your idea.'' Tom asked.

''Oke, well The Big Show, still is a show. Then why don't make it one show. Not just separate performances. We have an incredibly talented school band. There are a couple amazing singers. I thought that it would be nice if everyone was a participant of this show, but while doing the thing he or she is comfortable with.'' Myles said.

Everyone nodded at him. ''Yes a lot of people here can sing, but it's not their main talent. It's a great idea to keep the teams we have, and still go along with that performance. But I thought for the rest of the show, to make it one show, with the main singers and the band. You know what I mean?'' Myles continued.

The class nodded. ''This way we all create one show. So what do you guys think?'' Everyone started cheering. I have to admit that it was a really good idea. That way it would be one show. Not just separate performances. Everyone liked the idea.

''Oke I guess everyone is on board then.'' Tom said smiling at us. ''Since Myles is the school band leader, I suggest that you take the lead now too.''

Myles nodded at him. No one complained at Myles taking the lead, he would know how to do it, and it was his idea after all. ''Oke so that's done, we are going to start rehearsals this Friday, so make sure that you're duet is done by then, if you have already thought about you're own performance than make sure to finish that too.'' Tom said. ''You are now free to work on your duet, there are four more classrooms available and if you want you can work outside the school too. I will see you guys tomorrow!''

''Want to stay here?'' I asked looking at Eddie. He nodded and grabbed the papers from last Saturday. I really thought that it would be hard to continue the song, I don't know what changed, but we were more in sink than ever. It was like the words were flowing down automatic. We kept giving each other long stares, my face was flushed all the time, and Eddie had a huge grin on his face. We were the only ones in the classroom, except for Tom. Every couple went to work somewhere else, away from the rest. After a while we had finished the song. Loren took a guitar and I sat down at the piano. We looked at each other and started to sing.

**_Eddie_**

_Having nowhere else to go_

_He was lonely, she was cold._

_Whenever they went out_

_It seemed as though the world began to grow _

**_Loren_**

_The two they both had not felt big enough_

_to take in something of their own_

_And they kept moving along, singing a song_

_A sad song, of how they'd never learn_

_And they'd never know _

**_Both_**

_To try._

_They've been paralyzed by fearful eyes_

_And realize you can move along_

_Write your own song_

_And be on your way _

**_Loren _**

_He had always dreamed to change_

_The world around him,_

_Rearrange the mess_

_Because through his eyes it all was beautiful_

_But not to all the rest_

_He had so much to say, he had so much to show_

_But he kept moving along, singing a song_

_A sad song, of how he'd never learn_

_And he'd never know _

**_Both_**

_To try._

_They've been paralyzed by fearful eyes_

_And realize you can move along_

_Write your own song_

_And be on your way _

**_Eddie_**

_She was unsure of many things_

_But disregarding all the others, she loved to sing._

_But she was too scared to fail_

_Too scared to give it a go_

_And she kept moving along, singing a song_

_A sad song, of how she'd never learn_

_Ands she'd never know _

**_Both _**

_So I'll stop running away_

_If you start learning to stay and speak your mind_

_And I'll keep writing my songs_

_If you stop thinking you're wrong today._

_To try._

_They've been paralyzed by fearful eyes_

_And realize you can move along_

_Write your own song_

_And be on your way.. _

__After finishing the last note we both looked at each other, smiling shyly. ''Wow guys, that's one powerful song!'' Tom said clapping his hands. ''I guess I got my masterpiece.'' He winked at us. ''What is the song called?''

''It's called: Try.'' Eddie said. I smiled weakly at Eddie, he had a wide smile on his face. This song was really personal, it was amazing to share these feelings with Eddie, I just didn't know if I was ready to share them with the rest of the world. Eddie winked at me in reassuring. I felt my face heat up.

"Yeah we are a pretty good team Ms. Loren Tate!'' Eddie said popping the t. His eyes were sending mixed messages. I looked at my hands on the guitar. ''Yes we are Mr. Duran.''

''Did you guys finish your own performance?'' Tom asked. ''Even if we're going to make it one show, we're going to play original music.''

''I have a start..'' I said slightly. Eddie looked at me. ''I have a start too.'' Tom nodded at us. ''Good keep it up. I'm going to check on the rest of the class.'' We nodded at him. When he left Eddie turned to face me, he was looking very seriously. ''We need to talk.''

My heart almost dropped to my feet. He sounded so serious. I swallowed and nodded at him. I didn't know what to expect, the thing that scared me the most, was if he felt the same way. I couldn't be in a relationship, even if I might wanted it, I couldn't. I wasn't going to start something that wasn't going to last. Something that would always follow me, was my ability to see the worst in every good thing.

''About what happened in the hall, earlier.'' Eddie said running his hand through his hair. ''Uhm, I.. uh.. I don't..''

''You don't have to say anything.'' I said interrupting him. I wasn't thinking straight, I didn't even know what he was going to say, but I didn't care. I didn't want to hear him say that it meant nothing, but at the same time I didn't want him to say that it meant something. God I could be so difficult sometimes.

''But..'' He said confused.

''No buts.'' I answered firmly. ''It's alright Eddie.''

''Wait.. Lore...'' I didn't let him finish. ''No really it's oke, we just got caught up in the moment.''

''What? Loren please let me finish.'' He said sounding really frustrated. But I ignored him, my attempt in protecting my heart wasn't really working, he kept talking.''

''Eddie please, I just want to make sure that we're friends, I'm sorry if I was sending mixed signals.''

''Loren..'' Eddie pleaded. But I couldn't stop my ranting anymore.

''Please, I don't want things to be awkward now.'' I said looking at him. He was really frustrated right now, his eyes were narrowed and he was frowning. ''Lo..'' he said rubbing his temples. ''Eddie please, I understand, I know that there's nothing between us, I just want to stay friends with you.''

And then he lost it. ''LOREN FOR GOD SAKE LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE.'' he shouted out. He grabbed me by my waist, and I was glad that I had already put the guitar away. In an instant movement he had pulled me towards the piano bench. I was sitting next to him, with my back leaning against the piano.

His face was just a few inches away from mine. ''Loren..'' his voice was raw and I hadn't seen that twinkle in his eyes before. I felt my heart beat increase. His hand cupped my cheek and my eyes widened. ''You know that we didn't just got caught in the moment.'' He whispered, his warm breath was tickling my lips. I felt shivers going down my spine and my stomach felt like there was a party going on there.

I shook my head at him, but it was already too late. Without any warning I felt his lips on mine, brushing softly against my mouth. I tensed up, but he rubbed my waist and I leaned in into the kiss. As soon as I started moving my lips against his, I felt an electric shock going through my body. The kiss was soft, sweet and really slow. I felt my toes popping. He kept moving slow and I loved every second of it. I rested my hands on his chest and a soft moan escaped Eddie's mouth, sending thrills into my mouth. He nibbled at my bottom lip and pulled away slowly.

It's then when I realized what had happened. Eddie and I had kissed, and it was the most amazing kiss ever, it was sweet and caring and hot and sexy all at the same time. But I couldn't do it, I would only make his life more complicated, I couldn't handle being in a relationship right now. I didn't want to break his heart. I felt tears sting in my eyes. I knew that this wasn't going to work out.

Eddie was staring at me, his face was a little flushed and I was sure mine was too. ''You can't deny that electric shock Loren.'' he said out of breath. I shook my head, no I couldn't deny it, but I didn't want to admit it too. He stared directly in my eyes and he knew that something was off.

''Lo..what's wrong? Is it too fast?'' he said wiping away the tear that had managed to escape from my eyes.

I shook my head and stood up. ''No Eddie, it's that I.. I.. just want to be friends.'' I said letting my tears escape.

All the colour faded away from Eddie's face, he had a dead look on and his expression was heartbreaking. His lips were moving, but he didn't manage to say anything. I wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in his arms right now, but it was better to save him and me the heartbreak. ''I'm sorry Eddie, believe me it's for the best.'' I said still sobbing. I walked to the door and saw Tom standing in the doorway, looking shocked at both me and Eddie. I walked past him and ran out of the school. When I sat in my car I broke down crying my heart out. It hurts so much, so much that I couldn't stop. So I kept crying, holding my chest and touching my lips, thinking about that magical kiss made me feel even worse. ''I'm so sorry Eddie, I'm so sorry.'' I whispered sobbing.

* * *

**Eddie's POV **

Singing with Loren was amazing, it felt so natural. I looked at her the entire song and saw how at ease she was. The song turned out to be really personal, with a message wrapped up in it. I loved how it turned out. I kept thinking about what had happened. Loren and I really needed to talk, but I didn't want to stay just friends anymore. Maybe we should give it a try. I liked Loren so much, and the connection we had was almost unbelievable. I wanted to give us a shot, because I knew that it would work out. I wanted to try, like our duet said.

When I told her we needed to talk, she started to act nervous. The thing that irritated me most, was that she didn't let me finish. Every time I tried to say something, Loren interrupted me. She kept saying that we got caught up in the moment, and that she wanted us to still be friends and that she didn't want things to be awkward between us.

I had enough so I grabbed her by her wais and pulled her to the piano bench. She was leaning against the piano and our faces were just a few inches apart. My voice was raw when spoke, and I could see that she knew what was about to happen. Without any warning I had brushed my lips against hers. The feeling I got was almost impossible to describe. Her soft lips against mine, the touch only made me light in the head. She tensed up so I rubbed her waist, and she leaned into the kiss. When I felt her lips moving against mine, I felt electric shocks going through my body. I kept my pace slow, really slow. I kept moving my lips against her mouth and she kissed me back. When she put her hands at my chest I couldn't hold back the moan. I nibbled at her bottom lip, and pulled away slowly.

I instantly knew that there was something wrong. I could see the tears in her eyes. I wiped the tear that was flowing down away. But she shook her head and stood up. The words that had left her mouth, felt like a million knifes stabbing me in the heart. She walked away, saying that she just wanted to be friends. It felt like my world came crashing down.

Tom was standing in the doorway. And I made up that he had seen the whole thing. He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

''I screwed up.'' I said letting my tears escape. ''I ruined our friendship, I screwed up, I lost the only good thing in my life..''

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah and that's it for today! Oh My God what is going to happen next? Let me know what you think. I almost cried writing the last parts! :( The song I used for their duet is: Try by Kina Grannis. I loved to hear that I had readers in Sweden. So let me know, where are you guys from? Can you guess where I'm from? I will give a shout out to the one who guess it first! Thank you so much for your love! I love you guys!**

**See you next time!**

**xxx-ImaginingMe**


	12. Chapter 12 - Feeling Lost

Chapter 12 – Feeling Lost

**Hellooooo everyone! I can't say enough how much I love you guys. I never expected that people would like, let alone love my story. Thank you for this experience. So I asked you guys where you're all from. I got a view messages. It's nice to know that people from across the whole world are reading this. So here is chapter 12. Should I make the chapters shorter? I know that the last chapter was really long, but I wanted to ended it with Eddie so that's why. Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestion!**

**Well like a view of you guessed I'm indeed from Holland :)  
I'm a 17 years old girl who loves to write and I can't thank you guys enough for this opportunity, sharing my stories with others has always been a dream :)**

**Shout out to the Guest who guessed it first XP  
and a shout out to xBeauty for being so amazing ;)**

**~enjoy!**

* * *

**Eddie's POV **

I felt horrible, for a minute I really thought that Loren and I could be a couple, apparently I was dead wrong. But she kissed me back! Why would she kiss me back, if she wanted to be just friends? I saw the tears, something was off, but I had no idea what. The only thing I knew right now, was that I had lost my closest friend. I covered my face with my hands, and continued crying while Tom tried to comfort me.

''Hey Eddie, you didn't lose her.'' Tom said softly.

''No I did!'' I said sobbing. ''I kissed her! But she obviously doesn't feel the same way!''

''I don't know about that, I mean, she kissed you back right?'' Tom asked frowning.

I nodded. ''Yeah she kissed me back and I was the one who pulled back first. She didn't give me any signals, indicating that she didn't want me to kiss her.''

''Why do I have the feeling that there's more?'' Tom asked.

I sighed and told him the whole story, starting with the day I started to get feelings for her, when she came over to work at the duet, when she kissed me on the cheek and today when we almost kissed at the lockers.

Tom nodded the whole time and kept listening until I was done. ''That's quite a story, this all makes me think that there's another reason why she said that she didn't want to be more than friends.'' I thought about it for a while, maybe he was right. ''Go and think about it, since the day Loren came here, I've seen how you changed. I think she has a good influence on you, and honestly I think that you're perfect together. I've seen how you work together, how at ease she is with you and how happy you look when you're with her. I think you should keep fighting for her.'' Tom said nodding at me. I wiped my tears away and took a deep shaky breath. ''I will think about it, it's actually the only thing that's on my mind right now.'' I said standing up. ''Thank you Tom.'' Tom gave me slight smile and patted my shoulder. ''Good luck Eddie.''

I made my way out of the school, only to see Loren sitting in her car crying her eyes out. It hurts so much to see her crying like that, I felt my heart aching for her. The only thing I wanted to do right now was to hold her in my arms and never let her go. I walked up to her and knocked on the window. She jumped, shocked at the sound. She turned her head, and I saw her eyes widen when she saw me. She just shook her head and before I could do anything she had pulled up. I ran after her shouting her name. ''Loren!'' But she was gone.

* * *

**Loren's POV **

I felt sick to my stomach, the only thing I wanted right now was Eddie. I wanted Eddie so much, but I couldn't, I just couldn't. Tears were streaming down my face when I pulled up, I saw Eddie running after me, but I knew that if I had stayed that things only would get more complicated. I drove to my secret spot to clear my head a bit. I felt horrible, Eddie's eyes were red and puffy, he had cried, and it was my fault. I knew it, I only complicate people's lives. I can't be loved, and why am I talking about love, who said that I love Eddie. I don't love him, I can't love him. When I arrived at my spot, I sat down resting my against the old tree. I remembered the last time I went up there. It was when both Eddie and I opened up about our past. Tears streamed down my face at the memory.

We had comforted each other and it was when I had realized that Eddie wasn't the terrible person every one thought he was. I had hold him in my arms and he had hold me. The thought about his arms around me, how safe I had felt made me cry even harder. I had this knot in my stomach and crying seemed like the only thing I could do right now. Even though it didn't really help.

I wiped my tears away, Eddie knew only one thing about my pas. That my dad had abused my mom and that he had left, but there was more. It was, beside my dad leaving me, the main reason I didn't believe in relationships anymore. I shouldn't be thinking like that, I know that I should move on, but it's so damn hard. It has only been 4 months ago... The only one who knew was Melissa, not even my mom knew about this.

I sighed and stood up, I needed some Mel advice, but I figured that she would be with Ian right now. So I drove back to my home, my mom wouldn't be home until 6 and it was 4 thirty right now. I walked to my room and let myself fall on my bed. I curled up against the covers and closed my eyes, wishing that I wasn't like I was. Always strong on the outside, but broken and bruised on the inside. It didn't take too long before I fell asleep, exhausted from everything, fed up with life.

* * *

**Eddie's POV **

I was still standing in the middle of the parking lot. I rubbed my face in frustration and walked to my car. This day started so great, how could it end like this? I drove to MK, I needed to talk to pops. I actually needed some alcohol to drown this pain, but most of all I needed Loren, I needed to talk to her, but she obviously didn't want anything to do with me.

I walked into MK and saw pops, Grace and Nora sitting at the bar, surrounded by a lot of papers. Shit, I forgot that Loren's mom worked here, I couldn't tell pops anything with her here.

''Hey son.'' pops said when he noticed me. I tried to smile at him, but he had already noticed my puffy eyes. He stood up and walked quickly towards me. He grabbed my shoulders and looked concerned at me. ''Hey Ed, what's going on?''

I shook my head and he pulled me into a hug, it was a long time ago that I had been this intimate with my dad. And I had missed it, we hadn't been on really good terms for a while, but since Loren came into town, things were better. Another thing that proved how much I had changed since I got to know Loren.

I pulled away from the hug. ''I'm going upstairs pop.'' He nodded at me and walked to Grace and Nora. ''I'm going upstairs, you can go home Nora if you want to.'' Nora shook her head. ''No it's oke Grace and I will finish this, don't worry about it.'' Max smiled at her. ''Thanks Nora.''  
''Uhum.'' Grace said. ''Oh yeah and thanks Grace.'' I saw my dad giving Nora a wink. I walked up the stairs, my dad followed me to his apartment. ''Now tell me, what's wrong.'' my dad asked when we sat down at the couch.

i sighed and leaned back, ''I screwed up.'' I ruffled my hair and saw my dad looking at me in confusion. ''What do you mean with that? Are you in some kind of trouble?''

''No I'm not in trouble, I just screwed up.'' I sighed in frustration. ''I lost her dad!'' I yelled out. It felt good to yell, it made me release some of my emotions. Pops looked a bit taken back. ''Who did you lost, Eddie please be a little specific.''  
''I lost the only one who cared, the only one who gave a damn about me!'' I shouted out. Shit I didn't mean it that way. ''Pops.. I know that you care, please don't get me wrong.'' I said quickly, as soon as I had seen my dad's expression, guilt came over me. Loren wasn't the only one who cared, my dad had always been there for me, even when I got in trouble.

Pops sighed deeply. ''It's oke son, but still I don't know who you're talking about.'' I knew what he was doing, he wanted me to say it out loud. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to say her name without breaking down. I buried my face in my hands. ''Loren..'' I whispered, the tears started to flow down. ''I lost Loren, I ruined it.''

My dad patted my shoulders comforting me. ''What are you talking about Ed? What happened?'' I took a deep breath, wiped the tears away and turned my head to face my dad. ''I kissed her...'' my voice was barely noticeable, but my dad had heard me clearly. His eyes widened and he stared at me in shock. ''I know, please stop staring at me like that.''

''Do you have feelings for her Eddie?'' Pops asked, sounding dead serious. ''Pops if I didn't have feelings for her, I wouldn't have kissed her.'' Pops looked at me frowning. ''Are you sure? You didn't have feelings for Chloe either.''

''DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE LOREN WITH SOMEONE LIKE CHLOE!'' I yelled standing up. ''I WAS DRUNK POPS, I WAS FUCKING DRUNK!''  
I was breathing heavily. ''I kissed Loren because I like her, but apparently she doesn't feel the same way.''

''Oke Eddie calm down, I just want to make sure that you don't break her heart, believe me you don't want that. Out of all the stories you told me about her, I made up that she is really sensitive.'' I sighed and sat down. ''Yeah she is.''

I told him the whole story, about what happened since Saturday. ''Eddie, why didn't you tell me this before?'' Pops asked. I shrugged my shoulders. ''I don't know, I didn't know that this was going to happen, I didn't see it coming.''

''Eddie, you may not like this, but don't you think it's too fast?'' Pops asked carefully. ''I don't like it, but I don't know, it's just how I feel. I didn't even realize that I had feelings for her until she kissed me on my cheek Saturday.''

''Well, then just go with your gut, but make sure that you don't break her heart and don't break yours too. Please be careful with her.''

''I will, but she doesn't even want to talk to me.''

''Give Loren her space now, she just needs to sort some things out, it will all end up oke you will see.'' Pops said patting my shoulder.

''I'm going home, I will talk to you later.'' I said standing up.

We both walked down the stairs. I saw Grace and Nora, still busy with their papers. I was walking to the curtains when I heard my dad talking to Nora. ''Go home Nora, I bet Loren needs you right now.''

''Great pops! Just great!'' I said angry before I walked out of MK.

* * *

**Loren's POV **

''Honey wake up.'' Someone was shaking me lightly. ''I don't want to wake up, leave me alone.'' I groaned.  
''Loren, please it's already 7 in the evening.'' That made me wake up. I sat up quickly, rubbing my eyes. My breathing was still shaky because of how much I had cried. ''How late is it again?'' I asked looking up at my mom. ''It's 7 in the evening, but Loren we need to talk.''

She looked at me like she knew something. Was it that obvious? I looked confused at her. ''What do you want to talk about? I asked hesitantly. ''I want to talk about you and Eddie.'' She said, sitting next to me on my bed. I tensed up, how could she possibly know something?

''Loren, Eddie's dad is my boss.'' she said reading my mind. ''What did Eddie tell you?''

''Eddie didn't tell me anything, he came to MK. He looked like he had been crying. So Max went upstairs with him and when they returned, Max told me to go home. He said that you might needed me. Eddie heard, and he was angry at Max because he said that to me. Max didn't tell me anything else. He kept saying that I should hear it from you. So care to explain, why both, you and Eddie look like you have been crying your eyes out?''

I stared in shock at her story, Eddie had told Max! Shit, he had been crying... It was all my fault. I should've stayed and talked to Eddie, but then again he wouldn't have understand. ''Loren!'' my mom waved her hand in front of me.

''Oh yeah I'm sorry..''

''Loren, what happened?'' My mom asked worried about me.

I sighed and buried my face in my pillow. ''We kissed.'' I mumbled into the pillow. When she didn't say anything I looked up. She was staring at me. ''Did you want it or not?'' my mom asked carefully. I looked away trying to blink my tears away without her noticing. Of course being my mom she noticed. She pulled me into a hug. ''Oh Loren I'm so sorry that that happened to you.''  
What was she talking about? Oh damn my tears made her think that I didn't want it. I pulled away. ''Mom that's not what happened. I wanted it.'' Oh God this was so embarrassing.

''Are you sure? Then why did you cry?'' My mom didn't really believe me.

''Mom I swear that I wanted it, it's just that I don't know if I can trust my feelings right now. I like Eddie I do, but I just can't.'' I kept rambling until my mom made me stop. ''Honey slow down, I believe you.'' My mom's concern turned into anger when she realized something.  
''I can kill Trent right now, for making you afraid of trusting men'' I stopped talking and looked at her. ''Mom please that's not it..'' I sighed in frustration.

''Then what is it? Loren please you have to tell me. You have no idea how worried I was when I saw Eddie in Mk. And then when I returned home, I found you lying in your bed with tear streams on your face.'' my mom sounded almost desperate. I figured that I had no choice than to tell her. I realized that I really needed some Nora advice, more than I needed Mel advice. So I told her everything that happened four months ago. When I was done, she was crying.

''Oh Loren I'm so sorry! Why didn't you tell me anything, you can't walk around with so much pain and not tell you won mother!'' She hugged me tightly and I let my tears flow down. ''I'm sorry but I didn't want to worry you, I just didn't know how to react. I'm so sorry.''

''Shhhh it's oke honey, it's all right.'' My mom whispered. ''But you have to move on from it. You can't keep pushing people away, now I get why Eddie was crying, Loren honey he seemed so desperate.''

Hearing that broke my heart. ''I can't mom, I can't. He will leave, they always leave, or do something I don't want... Please I only make people's lives complicated.'' I said sobbing.

My mom pulled away and grabbed my shoulders. ''Don't you ever say something like that again!'' She said firmly. ''You don't complicate people's lives. Max told me that he had never seen Eddie that happy, and it all started when he met you!''

''That's not true mom! I broke his heart.'' I shouted out. ''Please leave me alone now, I want to be alone.''

''Loren please..'' My mom tried to hug me again, but I leaned back. ''Go away mom!'' I said frustrated. Without saying anything else, she stood up and walked out of my room. I fell back on my bed, feeling lost.

* * *

**Eddie's POV **

I walked into my apartment, feeling lost. I sat down on my couch and leaned back, closing my eyes. A clear vision of Loren's lips on mine appeared in my head. Then it changed into a vision of her crying in her car. I stood up quickly, feeling a little dizzy. I made my way to the bottle of whiskey I always had on my table. I poured the liquor in three glasses and gulped them down. The alcohol burned in my throat, but it helped ease the pain. I was about to pour myself another glass when someone knocked on the door.

I opened the door, still holding the bottle of whiskey. As soon as I opened the door my fiends barged in. ''Damn you look awful mate.'' Ian stated. Tyler slapped me on the shoulder and grabbed the bottle out of my hand. ''Dude we have school tomorrow!''  
When Phil walked in he just shook his head. ''We just came back from MK.'' he explained. Shit, of course papa Max had told them everything. I slammed the door shut and grabbed the bottle back out of Tyler's hand.

''Ed, drinking won't help.'' Tyler said frowning.

''Leave me alone!'' I growled. ''I see pops told you that I kissed Loren. Thanks for checking on me, I'm alive now go!''

But they didn't go, Ian, Tyler and Phil were staring at me like I had grown a third head. Eyes wide open, mouth even wider, and a shocked expression on their face.

''YOU DID WHAT!?'' They all shouted out. Shit, I assumed that pops had told them, but apparently he didn't. Shit! I sat on the leather chair and took a nip from the bottle. ''I kissed Loren. She kissed back. Then she said she didn't want to be more than friends. And now I'm..'' I sighed, ''I'm like this.'' I said slowly, taking a big gulp. The whiskey made me feel a bit better, but the hollow feeling I had wasn't gone.

''Damn mate, that sucks.'' Ian said slowly walking up to me. ''Listen mate, I know that drinking seems like the only option now, but believe me, and you know that I'm talking out of experience. Go talk to Loren.'' Tyler and Phil nodded at me.

''I can't, she hates me, she doesn't want to talk to me. I tried but she drove away.'' I was about to take another nip, when Ian grabbed the bottle out of my hand. ''That's enough mate!'' He pointed at the three glasses. "I can see it's not your first.''

''It's my first bottle.'' I said bitterly. I tried to grab the bottle back, but Ian was faster. Phil stood up and grabbed the bottle out of Ian's hand and before anyone could do anything, he took it to the kitchen. I stumbled after him, the alcohol already having this effect on me. I was just in time to see Phil pouring the remaining whiskey, and it wasn't much, in the sink.

Tyler was right when he said that drinking wouldn't help. Drinking made me aggressive. Rage took over me and pushed Phil away from the sink. He fell backwards hitting his back at the counter. The bottle had fell out of his hand, glass shattered everywhere. Great, again I had to pick up glass pieces. Only this time it would be without Loren... The thought of her made me sad. Tyler and Ian came barging into the kitchen.

''What the hell Ed!'' Tyler shouted. Thank God that Phil wasn't hurt, he just might have a bruise on his back by tomorrow. Ian just looked at me, and walked out of the kitchen. I heard him calling someone, but I didn't know who. I didn't care though, I just wanted Loren here, to pick up the glass pieces with me. To feel her arms around me again. Her lips on mine. This was too much, I slammed the counter. ''DAMN!''

Tyler and Phil tried to calm me down, but it didn't work. Slamming the counter wasn't enough, so I started throwing plates at the ground, the sound of shattered glass amazed me. I kept throwing plates, until the kitchen looked like a warzone. Tyler and Phil eventually managed to grab both my arms and dragged me out of the kitchen. I fought back, but when Ian joined them, it was three against one. I didn't have a chance. The alcohol made me lose control of my mind, of my body.

The sat me down on the couch, when someone knocked at the door. Phil opened the door and Jake came barging in. ''Eduardo, what the hell!'' he shouted at me. I didn't say anything. Jake was like the only one who could probably shout at me without risking getting injured. All the time I hadn't spoke one word. He kept rambling about being a professional.

''Just shut up Jake!'' I yelled at him.

"So this is really just because of a girl? Come on Eduardo, it's just a girl.'' He said surprised at my reaction.

That's when I snapped. "OUT! EVERYONE GO AWAY!'' I opened the door and waited for everyone to leave, but they didn't move a bit.  
''WASN"T I CLEAR? GET THE HELL OUT!''

Tyler was the first one to move, he walked past me and looked really concerned. ''Stay home tomorrow.'' he said when he walked out. Ian and Phil looked at me and did the same as Tyler, they left. Jake was the only one who was still standing. ''If she really is that special, go talk to her, don't make excuses for yourself.'' And with that Jake left, closing the door behind him. I was standing in the middle of the room, staring at nothing. I couldn't describe what I was feeling, I felt terrible, lost, hollow, hurt, heartbroken, angry, and a hell of a lot more. I just couldn't place it. I walked to the couch and grabbed my mom's picture from the table. I laid down and held the picture above my head. I wanted my mom here, she would know what to do. I closed my eyes and tried to remember our conversations.

I had talked a lot about love with her, she knew that I wanted what pops and she had. But she knew that if I kept looking for it, I would never find it. I remembered one of the last conversations I had with her.

_''How mom? How do I know if someone is genuinely interested in me, the guy Eddie and not the rock star Eddie Duran?'' She smiled at me and pulled me closer to her on the couch. I was laying with my head on her shoulder and she was stroking my hair. I felt so safe and peaceful, lying like this with my mom was something I loved. I was always going to be her little boy, and I didn't care._

_''It's not that hard you know. If you find someone who makes you smile, who check up on you often to see if you're okay, who watches out for you, don't let them go. Keep them close and don't take them for granted. People like that are hard to find.'' Katy said smiling at me. I nodded at her. She always had the greatest advice. _

I opened my eyes, smiling at the memory. I was seventeen then, I had met a girl who was truly amazing. She was.. until I found out that she had a one night stand when I was out of town. I forgave her because she was drunk, and she swore that she regretted it, and that she would do anything to take that day back. Two months went by and we were close to our six months anniversary. I knew that my mom didn't like her that much, but I was blinded by love, at least that's what I thought. After all she was my first, my first time was with her and I wanted her to be my last too. I wanted to surprise her so I went to her house. No one answered the door, but the door wasn't closed well. I found it strange, the worst scenario's made their way in my mind. Maybe someone had broke in and did something to her. I walked in and heard some noise out of her room. I ran to it and barged in. I got the shock of my life when I saw her with Ryan, the football captain, in bed, naked.  
I remember being so angry and sad. And again my mom had given me advice.

_''Why would she hurt me like that. I really thought that we had something special. She was my damn first!'' I said sobbing. My mom had pulled me into a tight embrace. ''Shhh it's alright Eddie, believe me it will all work out. And you will find her, I can promise you now that you won't be expecting it. But for now listen good. Someday, we'll forget the hurt, the reason we cried and who caused us pain. We will finally realize that the secret of being free is not revenge, but letting things unfold in their own way and own time. After all, what matters is not the first, but the last chapter of our life which shows how well we ran the race. So smile, laugh, forgive, believe and love all over again. Don't stop loving, it's love why we do it all.'' _

Tears were flowing down my cheek. I wiped them away and kissed the picture. ''I miss you mom, and I promise that I won't let her slip away, I won't stop loving. I know that you are the one who send her to me. The day I was up at the hill asking you for help. I was walking away and there she was. Thank you mom, I love you!'' I whispered at the picture.

**And that's it for this chapter, I kinda know where I want to go, don't worry the next chapter will be filled with drama. What is Cameron going to do when he hears? I he going to take a chance? And how is Eddie going to react on that? Will the one who caused Max and Katy's accident finally be revieled? And what is Chloe going to do when rumours are saying that Eddie and Loren kissed? What the hell happened to Loren four months ago, that she doesn't believe in love anymore? She keeps thinking that dhe complicates people's lifes, who made her think that way? Oooooooooh so many things are going to happen in the next chapters. Chapter 13 is going to be tuesday and chapter 14 is wednesday. Thursday is a surprise and of course their first rehearsals on Friday. Some new songs maybe? We'll see. Let me know what you guys think should happen and I will see if I can use your ideas. They really do inspire me! Sorry for updating so late, but school started and I had my first day in college last monday XD**

**Bye guysss!**

**xxx-ImaginingMe**


	13. Chapter 13 - Gone

Chapter 13 - Gone

**Hellloooooo how are you guys doing? I'm already having weekend XP hahaha I finished school at 11 AM! I don't think I will be able to update tomorrow because I have to work, but maybe I will be able to update later this weekend, if I find time in between all my homework and projects. (Don't forget I'm in college so I have a lot to do, I'm actually studying Law :)  
So here is another chapter for you guys! Hope you like it, keep reviewing ;)**

**SHOUT OUT TO: I-Am-Legend32 for being so supportive ;)**

**This is another long chapter, for the ones who loves it. Next chapter is going to be shorter.. (I think, let me know what you want.)**

**~enjoy!**

* * *

**Loren's POV **

I woke up the next day feeling like hell. How was I going to face Eddie at school? Especially during the music class.. This was going to be one hell of a day. I was still lying in bed staring at the ceiling. If I didn't want to be late I had to wake up right now. So I dragged myself to the bathroom, took a shower and dressed in tight dark jeans and a black tank top with a white lace cardigan. I straightened my hair and put a little make- up on. Trying to be all normal, I just went to my normal morning routines. Not that it really helped. I stepped in my black flats and grabbed my bag. My mom was already making breakfast.

''Good morning honey. Are you feeling better?'' My mom asked. ''Yeah I'm fine mom.'' I said sitting down on the table. She didn't believe me, I could see it in the way she was looking at me. ''Loren you can stay home if you want to?''

''Mom please I'm not going to stay home, just drop this subject, please!'' I said pleading. My mom gave me one final look before sitting down. ''I might be home a little later tonight.'' my mom suddenly said. ''Why?'' I asked, she sounded a little nervous. ''Well, uhm Max asked if I wanted to stay a little longer today, have some drinks together.'' she answered looking at her plate. ''It's just casual.'' she added when she saw the look on my face.

''Mom come on! I'm not five anymore. I know that it's more than just having casual drinks with your boss, who you used to fan girl over like a crazy person by the way.'' I said smirking at her. I was happy for her, she deserved to start living again.

''Loren!'' A little blush appeared on her cheek. ''What?'' I asked innocently. ''Anyway don't worry about me.'' My mom nodded her head at me. ''Thank you honey.''

''No big deal, but now I have to go, I don't want to be late now would I?'' I said. I stood up and gave my mom a kiss. ''Bye Loren, be safe baby.'' she said as I walked out of the door.

I stepped in my car and pulled up, I turned the radio on, and what a coincidence, something in the air came blasting out of the speakers. I turned the radio off and drove further in silence. How was I supposed to face him, should I act like nothing had happened? I didn't think so, because this was something that couldn't be ignored. I parked my car in front of the school and stepped out. I was almost immediately attacked by Melissa. She grabbed my arm and pulled me with her.

''Why didn't you tell me that you kissed Eddie?'' She hissed in anger as she pulled me with her. I was stumbling after her. ''I didn't kiss Eddie!'' I shouted out. I pulled my arm out of her grip and made her stop. ''What do you mean you didn't kiss Eddie, Ian told me that?''  
''Like I said, I didn't kiss him..'' I said firmly. ''Lo?'' She looked at me waiting for an answer. ''EDDIE KISSED ME!'' I yelled.

I didn't realize that we were standing in the middle of the hall, so all eyes were on us. ''YOU DID WHAT YOU LITTLE TWIG!'' Chloe screamed as she walked up to me. She was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. ''I told you to stay away from him, Eddie is mine!''

''Go away Chloe, go and maybe you'll get lucky and find yourself a life!'' Melissa said looking irritated. Chloe's eyes widened and she looked furious. ''Who do you think you are? Now that Ian and you are back together, you think that you rule the world?'' Chloe said with an arrogant look on her face.

''You're pathetic Chloe, you're the one who thought that she ruled the world after you had slept with Eddie.'' I said narrowing my eyes at her. She just looked at me and laughed. ''Oh I almost forgot, say that you and Eddie get together, and we all know that that will never happen. I mean come on, just look at you, who would want to date you? But say that it happens in that little mind of you, would you really want to be with a guy, knowing that he has slept with me?'' She said smiling brightly.

I couldn't believe that she had the nerve to say that to me, but her words actually got me thinking. Would I want that?  
''Leave her alone Chloe!'' Adrianna said walking up to us. ''You're so delusional, why do you always need to be such a bitch?'' Kim asked in an angry tone. ''Are you kidding? You're supposed to have my back! Not to defend those little losers.'' Chloe said taken back. She didn't expect Adrianna and Kim to turn against her.

''Watch your back Loren! Don't think that I will let this rest!'' She hissed in my face, before she walked away. ''Lo are you okay?'' Mel asked concerned. ''Yeah I'm fine.'' I walked to my locker, followed by Melissa, Adrianna and Kim. ''Guys I'm fine, please stop following me like I need a full time baby sitter.'' I said turning around. I saw Ian, Tyler and Phil walking up to us. I instantly noticed that Eddie wasn't with them..

''Hey Loren!'' Ian shouted through the hall. I looked surprised at him, when they were standing in front of us, he stopped and gave Mel a peck on her lips. Phil did the same with Adrianna and I noticed Tyler and Kim looking at each other. I rolled my eyes at them and turned around, facing my locker again.

''Loren, we need to have a talk with you.'' Ian then said. I turned around again and looked a little confused at him. ''Who do you mean with we?''  
''Us.'' He said pointing to Tyler and Phil. ''The four of us are going to have a talk about my mate Eddie.'' As soon as he said that I got uncomfortable. I didn't want to talk about Eddie, let alone with them, his friends..

''What did actually happen? Adrianna asked looking at us. Before I could say anything Phil started talking. ''Eddie here has a crush on Loren, he thought that she felt the same way, so he kissed her.'' Adrianna and Kim looked surprised at me. ''Oh and that's not everything, Loren here kissed him back!'' Tyler added staring me directly in the eyes. ''And if that wasn't enough, she told him that she wanted to just stay friends with him, nothing more.'' Ian said. I felt trapped, it was like they were blaming me for something, I didn't even know what. ''Where is Eddie actually?'' I asked carefully.

The three of them looked at each other and then at me. ''He stayed home.'' Phil said. ''Being a total mess.'' Ian added. Guilt took over me, and I felt tears stinging in my eyes. ''I'm sorry..'' I whispered. ''I'm so sorry..'' I ran away from them, straight to the toilets. I locked myself in one of the cabins and started crying. I felt like being a horrible person, Eddie was a mess and it was my fault.

''Lo, are you there?'' I heard Melissa calling. ''Loren, it's us. Melissa, Kim and Adrianna.'' I heard Kim saying. ''Loren please come out we know that you're here, Melissa just slapped Ian for you! And they just got back together yesterday!'' Adrianna said. I couldn't help it, but a little smile appeared on my face, when I heard that Mel had slapped Ian.

I opened the door slowly and walked outside. I was immediately pulled in a tight group hug. I swear I have the best friends ever. I pulled back reluctantly. ''Thanks.. I'm okay now, oh and Mel, please go and say sorry to Ian!''

''What!?'' Mel looked surprised at me. ''No way! Not until he says sorry to you!''

''Mel he didn't do anything.'' I said to her.

''Oh yes he did, he rubbed it in, about Eddie.'' she said carefully. ''He deserved it, but don't worry about Ian now, he'll get over it. You should talk to Eddie!''

''I'm with Mel on that.'' Adrianna said. ''Me too, Loren everyone can see that you like the guy.'' Kim stated.

I shook my head and walked out of the toilets. ''I don't know, I don't think it's a good idea.''

''Just think about it.'' Mel said. I looked surprised at her. ''Yeah I know, I wasn't a fan of Eddie, but I do have a heart you know.'' She said smirking at me. ''Yeah I thought so.'' I said walking to our classroom.

As soon as we walked in I saw Cameron staring at me. Of course, the news of Eddie kissing me, made its way through the whole school. Great, just great. Mr. Ronalds made us work on our assignment, Melissa had to start at her own. When Ian and I were about to start she came up to us. ''Forget what I said about having a heart, as soon as Eddie comes back I'm going to kick his ass, for making me start at my own!'' She hissed at us. ''Down tiger, we don't need more people to get injured.'' Ian chuckled at a feisty Melissa. I looked directly in her eyes and she got the message. She sighed and gave Ian a kiss on his cheek. ''I'm sorry for slapping you.'' She said softly. Before Ian could reply she interrupted him. ''But you totally deserved it!'' she gave us a wink and walked out of the classroom to the school library, like the rest of the class. Ian and I were the only ones in the classroom, because Ian brought his laptop with him.

''So..'' Ian said looking at me. I stared back. ''Yeah..''

''Look Loren I'm sorry, but I really need to tell you this..'' Ian started. I looked a little confused. ''What's going on Ian?''

''Tyler and Phil are going to kill me if I told you, but I feel like I have to do it, to help my mate. Look I don't know why you turned him down, but just know that I have never seen him like this before. I think that he got more than a crush on you, and that in a week!'' Ian said.

''Believe me I don't want to rub it in, but he really is a mess.'' he added.

I flinched a little. ''How much of a mess?'' I asked carefully.

''A total mess.. He was drinking when Tyler, Phil and I went to check on him. The whiskey bottle was almost empty and he just kept drinking. When I took it away, he got angry and when Phil threw the remaining whiskey in the sink he pushed him against the counter. Alcohol kinda makes him aggressive. He started slamming the counter, and the he started throwing plates on the floor. Loren there was glass everywhere, and he kept yelling and shouting. Even when Jake his manager came, he just threw us out. Tyler told him not to come to school today.''

When Ian was done talking I was having a shocked expression on my face. Tears started to flow down again. ''I'm so sorry, I didn't know! This is all my fault!'' I said sobbing. Ian patted me on my shoulder, in an attempt to comfort me. ''It's not your fault, believe me it's not! It's just that he feels like he lost you, that he ruined you friendship.''

''But that's it! I do feel the same for him!'' I was crying uncontrollably by now. ''Then why don't you say that to him?'' Ian asked, still patting my shoulder. ''Because I can't!'' I shouted out.

''What's going on guys?'' Tyler and Phil asked when they walked in. ''Nothing.'' I said standing up. Phil walked out of the classroom, and Tyler was looking at me and Ian, trying to figure out what happened.

''I told her.'' Ian said shrugging his shoulder. ''But you know what I'm not sorry, because Loren here feels the same thing towards Eddie! She just admitted it.''

''Ian shut up!'' Mel yelled at him. Adrianna, Kim and she, were walking into the classroom, followed by Phil. Apparently he had went to get them. They were all arguing right now, I didn't follow it, but I knew that it was about me and Eddie.

I wiped my tears away and stood up. ''EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!'' I yelled at them. They stopped talking and looked shocked at me. ''Thank you for being so concerned, but really this is something between Eddie and me. And for your own information, forget it! Eddie and I will never be together... I just can't oke.'' I said lowering my voice. I walked out of the classroom, leaving them standing there, still in shock.

I was walking through the hall, lost in my own thoughts when I bumped into someone. I looked up and stared into sky blue eyes. Cameron.  
''Oh, sorry Cameron, I wasn't looking out.'' I said apologizing. ''Never mind.'' he said, he gave me a slight smile. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm. ''Loren can I talk to you?''

''Uhm, yeah of course, but can I have my arm back?'' He let go of me immediately. ''Sorry, it's just uhm. Is it true that you and Eddie kissed?'' I noticed that he sounded really nervous. I looked at the ground when I answered. ''Uhm yeah it's true.'' He sighed deeply, making me look up in surprise. ''So do you like him?''

''I.. I.. don't know.'' I said carefully, knowing that he liked me I didn't want to hurt his feelings. ''So you say that there is hope?'' he asked looking at me. ''What do you mean?'' I asked confused. ''I mean.. uhmm'' he started. He grabbed my hand and continued. ''I mean that I like you Loren, since the first day that you bumped in to me.'' he said coming closer to me. I took a step back and pulled my hand away. ''Look Cam, you're really nice, but..'' I hadn't even finished or he had pushed me against the lockers. ''Don't say that you don't like me, I know that you do. Loren please give me a chance.'' He whispered in my face.

No no no this could not be happening. Tears were stinging in my eyes. Not again.. I tried to push him off me, but he was stronger. He kept me pressed between him and the lockers, and I didn't like it. With Eddie I had felt safe and excited, but the only thing I was feeling now was pure fear. Please let this not be happening. Not again. Not again..

''Cameron, please let me go!'' I pleaded. He was pushing me even closer to the lockers ''Please you're hurting me!'' I screamed. But he didn't care, he looked at me, his eyes clouded with lust. I felt like a prey and he was the predator. ''I'm not letting go of you Loren, not until you give me a chance.'' Cameron breathed in my face. ''I promise you, that it will be way better than with Eddie.''

He was leaning in and I turned my head away in an attempt to avoid him. ''Please Cameron let me go!'' I screamed. ''Let me go, let me go!''  
His face was just a few inches away, tears were already streaming down my face. I clenched my eyes, when all of a sudden Cameron's weight was lifted away from me..

* * *

**Eddie's POV **

I woke up at the couch. I looked up at the ceiling and the events of yesterday floated back into my mind. Shit I had really messed things up. I stood up and noticed a slight head ache. I was almost afraid to walk to the kitchen, so when I finally went in, I was more than surprised to see that everything was cleaned up. There was a note on the fridge. I picked it up and read it.

_Eduardo,  
If you ever decide that you want to throw  
plates at the floor again, just call me and I will  
arrange something. Take care!  
- Jake _

''Thanks Jake.'' I said looking at the note. I rubbed my face and saw that I was already late for school. I didn't know what to do, should I go to school? Or should I take Tyler's advice, and just stay home. I didn't know how to face Loren right now, so I went to the bathroom and took a shower to clear my head. I throw some dark pants on and grabbed a black shirt with a v neck, out of the drawer. In the shower I had decided not to listen to Tyler. I needed to talk to Loren. I stepped in my black Vlado's and ate a quick breakfast. Just cereal actually.

The whole ride to school I was thinking about what to say to Loren. When I finally arrived at school, I almost chickened out. I was a little afraid to face Loren, but I had to do it. So I walked in to the school, only to be surprised with a very unpleasant surprise actually. I heard some screaming, so I ran to the sound. I ran around to corner and stopped dead in my tracks.

The screaming. It was Loren! Rage took over me when I saw what was happening. Loren was pressed against the lockers by Cameron. She was begging him to let her go, but he pushed her further and was leaning in, trying to kiss her. I lost control of my body and ran to them. With one movement I had pulled Cameron away from Loren.

'YOU SICK BASTARD, YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!'' I yelled, punching him in the face. He stumbled backwards, but recovered quickly. ''You can't tell me what to do Duran.'' He said wiping the blood off his mouth. ''Besides that, you and Loren aren't even dating, so I kinda have the green light to do with her what I want.'' He looked directly at me, knowing how to push my buttons.

''No we're not dating, but she's mine!'' I hissed in anger at him. ''And you don't touch, talk to, or flirt with what's mine.'' I added clenching my fists in angers. I looked beside me and saw Loren staring at us. Her eyes were mixed with fear and relief. Our eyes met and tears streamed down her face. I was about to walk up to her, when Cameron punched me.

''Damn, that's it. Screw it.'' I hissed, and I pushed Cameron against the ground. I kicked and punched him, until I felt soft hands grabbing me by my arm, pulling me away. I turned and saw Loren, crying, her eyes held so many emotions, that I couldn't place them all. I placed my hand on her arm, I was about to wrap my arms around her, but she tensed up as soon as I touched her. She pulled away and looked at me, crying. ''I'm sorry, it's not your fault, It's all my fault.'' she said sobbing. Before I could say anything she had run out of the school building.

Of course, when it was all done, I saw Melissa, Adrianna, Kim, Tyler, Phil and Ian running to me. ''What happened?'' Melissa asked who she saw Cameron stumbling, to get up. He was about to attack me, but Tyler and Phil were faster and grabbed him by his arms. Everyone just stared at us. ''Are you going to answer her or what?'' Adrianna asked me, being her sassy self.

''We got into a fight.'' I mumbled. ''Mate, why?'' Ian asked confused.

''He tried to kiss Loren..'' I said, feeling the anger again. Apparently that was enough for Melissa. She walked up to Cameron and hit him on his head. ''You idiot! You know that she likes Eddie! Then why would you try to kiss her.'' She said angry. ''Did she seem like she didn't want it?'' Kim asked me.

That's when I got really angry. ''SHE WAS SCREAMING FOR GOD'S SAKE, BEGGING HIM TO LET HER GO!'' Everyone had a shocked expression on their face, as soon as those words left my mouth. Especially Melissa seemed to be extra shocked by it.

''YOU SON OF A BITCH!'' She screamed, she was about to slap Cameron, but Tyler had pulled her back. She started to hit Tyler, but he was way stronger, and he didn't have that soft spot. He just wrapped his arms around Melissa's arms, preventing her from using them. When she started screaming, Tyler just picked her up and walked out of the school. I was surprised that there weren't any teachers by now. Ian and Phil let go of Cameron and he figured that staying wasn't going to get him anywhere. So he left.

Ian and Phil walked up to me and patted me on my back. We all went outside, followed by Adrianna and Kim. Melissa and Tyler were sitting at a table. Melissa was crying.. Why? Something was not right. Loren telling me that it was her fault and now Melissa crying... What the hell was going on?..

''Mel, what's wrong?'' Adrianna asked concerned when we sat down next to them. ''It's.. i- i'ts Lo- o- oren.'' Melissa said sobbing. Ian wrapped his arms around her and she cried against his chest. We were all staring at them, feeling a little weird, because it was Mel, Mel was the tough one. Seeing her cry felt so wrong. When she finally calmed down she stared each on of us in the eyes.

''Promise, that you never tell Loren that I told you guys this.'' She said sounding so damn serious. We all nodded at her. Melissa turned her head at me. ''It's the reason why Loren turned you down Eddie, seriously if you thought that she just wanted to stay friends because she son't like you, than you're even more stupid than I thought.'' I growled at her words, but she managed to get me even more curious.

''Eddie it's one hell of an understatement that Loren likes you, I knew it the first day of school when you made her cry.'' She continued. I flinched at the memory, but still when we met at the hill, it was so great to be with her then.

''Then why did she turn me down?'' I finally asked. ''Please promise me that you wont go and kill Cameron after I tell you, I think you've done enough.'' Melissa said firmly. ''Yeah all right just tell me what's going on.'' I said pushing her to hurry.

She sighed and started talking. ''4 months ago something happened to Loren..'' The whole time we were all listening to Loren, we all had the same shocked expression on our face. I felt my rage growing, I wanted to go to New York and hunt the one who broke my girl like that. I know that she's not my girl, yet. But she will be, I'm not resting until she is. Until she believes in love again..

I was clenching my fists, of course what that damn Cameron did, didn't help the whole situation. Melissa got a text from Loren, saying that she went home. I wanted to kill Cameron, I had to let my anger out and he was the one who was close now. I stood up and Tyler immediately grabbed my arm. ''Don't Eddie! Go home, just go and do nothing.'' he said. I pulled my arm out of his grip and without saying any word I walked to the parking lot. I stepped in my car and drove off. I drove to my secret spot, our secret spot. It was mine and Loren's. I hoped to see her there, but I was clearly disappointed when I saw that no one was there.

I sat there for a while, thinking about the girl who stayed strong for everyone, except herself. I stayed there the whole morning, it was lunch time already when I stood up. I got lazy just sitting there. I stepped in my car and drove to my penthouse.

''Hello Mr. Duran.'' Jeffrey greeted me.

''Hi Jeffrey, I'd like to be alone. Please don't let anyone up.'' I said trying my hardest to fake a smile. Jeffery was really nice, and I didn't want to bother him with my bad mood. But Jeffrey being Jeffrey noticed that something was off. He nodded understandingly.

''Expect it done, are there any exceptions?'' he asked.

''No, no one is allowed up.'' I said firmly.

''Oke, have a good day Mr. Duran.''

I was about to step in the elevator when I turned around. ''Loren is allowed up... and my dad.'' I said hesitantly, what was I thinking Loren would never visit me. But I didn't want to make the same mistakes as in the movies. If some miracle happened I wanted her to be able to come up.

Jeffrey smiled at me. ''That's all right, anything else?''

I shook my head. ''Thanks Jeffrey.'' He nodded and I went up. I walked into my penthouse and looked at the piano. I really loved it, my mom was the one inspiring me to buy it. Loren really liked it too. I sat down and reminisced last Saturday, unbelievable that it was just three days ago. I started playing some random notes and words started to flow into my mind.

It described exactly how I was feeling right now, the next two hours I worked at the song until I had finished it. I took a little break and went back to the piano. It seemed like all my songs were inspired by or dedicated to Loren. It wasn't weird though, she was all I could think about.  
I was so caught up in my music that I didn't realize that it was almost 8 pm. My dad was going on a date with Nora. I knew that it was a date, even though he said that it was just casual. Hmm I don't think so, I was glad though that he moved on. Mom would've wanted it.

All of a sudden the sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted my thoughts. I felt my heart beat increase. Was it possible? I almost ran to the door. When I opened it I was quite disappointed at first when I saw that it was my dad, but I was really surprised to see Nora with him, not only that. They where both having the same shocked expression on their face, all the emotion was faded, like they had seen a ghost, and they had both tear streams on their face.

''Pops what's going on?'' I asked taken back by all of this. They walked inside, ''Eddie just sit down and listen okay?'' Max said sounding husky. I did as he said and sat down at the couch. ''Eddie... they... they ca-atched the guy who... who caused the accident.'' My dad said stuttering.

My eyes widened and I felt numb. They catched him, the one who killed my mom. Who took her away from me.. My dad kneeled in front of me. I was clenching my fists and tears were streaming down my face. I hadn't even realized it, I was too shocked with the news. After two years of living in misery the police finally coughed him. There was a big knot in my stomach and I felt like I couldn't breath. After all I was still blaming myself for the accident, because it was my fault! If I had listened to my mom, things would've never turned out the way they did.

''Eddie...'' My dad whispered, crying too. ''What did he say?'' I asked clenching my eyes. My dad just shook his head. I looked at Nora. She sighed and answered me. ''He said that he was drunk, that he didn't realize that someone was driving there, when he finally realized it was already too late..''

That's when I snapped. ''DRUNK! HE WAS DRIVING WHEN HE WAS FUCKING DRUNK!'' I shouted in anger. I stood up I was out of my mind. I had done some things I wasn't proud of, but I had never drove, knowing that I was drunk. I wasn't going to put other people in danger because I wanted to get wasted. This was so fucked up!

I lost all the control and started slamming the table. My dad tried to calm me down but I just lost it. I was crying and screaming and throwing things all around the apartment. Nora looked with a shocked expression at me, but I didn't care. This was my mom for God's sake. The one who was always there for me, who kept me sane. And she was gone, all because of a drunken retard who decided to hit the road!

''Eddie please stop it now.'' My dad pleaded, trying to grab my arms. ''I'M NOT STOPPING!'' I was breathing heavily, my chest was going up and down in a rapid pace. I kept throwing things and yelled at my dad when he tried to calm me. I was leaning at the piano with my back to the door, before realizing what I was about to do, I slammed the piano.

All of a sudden I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged the hand off and shouted. ''GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE!'' I turned around and my eyes widened when I saw who it was.

''Eddie please..'' Her soft voice was like a huge wake up call. I blinked a few times when realization hit me, and broke down crying. I was kneeling on the ground with my face in my hands. She kneeled in front of me and wrapped her arms around me. I put my arms around her back and continued crying with my face buried in her chest. ''Loren..'' I whispered. ''Shhhh, it's okay, everything is going to be all right.'' she said. And for once I believed it.

**So many secrets, what happened to Loren? Why is Eddie blaming himself for the accident? How did Loren know about Eddie? Okay that one is kinda obvious, her mom called her. Here you go a tiny little sneak peek of next chapter XP  
Anyway like you might have guessed already... Next chapter is LEDDIE! :) FINALLY RIGHT? Are there any suggestions? Let me know. I can't wait myself for the next chapter hahahaha, oh and should the next chapter be shorter?**

**Byeeee until next time (probably this weekend ;)**

**xxx-ImaginingMe**


	14. Chapter 14 - Me Without You

Chapter 14 - Me Without You

**What's up people it's meeeeeeeee! (if you know Alex G you will recognize this, if you don't check her out on youtube haha ;) Anyways my heart literally melted when I read all the reviews! You guys are simply amazing, it's unbelievable how much you guys love this story. Therefore as a way of thanking you: here is chapter 14! **

**Shout out to everyone who reviewed! I read all the reviews and I actually had tears!  
I Love You! For the ones who requested a long chapter, well here you go. This is my longest chapter now!**

**~enjoy!**

* * *

**Loren's POV **

Eddie! My savior! He had pulled Cameron away from me, Cameron didn't kiss me against my will, thank God! Eddie was punching him and the words he had said kept repeating in my mind. _No we're not dating, but she's mine. And you don't touch, talk to, or flirt with what's mine! _I had felt a tingling feeling in my stomach when he said those words. But still, all the events made me run away, I wasn't ready to face Eddie. Even if he deserved an explanation, I just couldn't. Running away was way easier than taking risks, but it brought the most pain.

I ran out of the school and drove home. I texted Melissa that I had left, I wanted to be alone now. I felt miserable, why did Cameron had to turn out to be like that? What had I done to deserve that? I was nothing but nice to him, it wasn't my fault that I didn't have feelings for him. I was laying in my bedroom, looking at the ceiling. I felt so alone right now, I wanted and needed Eddie, but my insecurities got the best of me. My past was always going to follow me, it made me lose all my hope and believe in love.

I felt tears stinging in my eyes as I was hugging my pillow. I let them flow down and cried, my face buried in the pillow. My mom was at work and I didn't expect her to be home until midnight. That meant that I had time enough to fix myself, so she wouldn't see me like this. I couldn't help it, the tears kept flowing down and I had this heavy feeling in my chest, making me feel like I couldn't breath. Why did I have to be so difficult.

Pretending like nothing is wrong is easy, well that's what it was until I met Eddie. I always just put a fake smile on, like everything's okay. But when I met Eddie I wanted to get rid of that mask. I saw him changing and I wanted to change too. I wanted to tell someone what was going on, to lift it all of my chest. I felt my eyes getting heavy from all the crying and it didn't take long until I fell asleep.

I woke up around 7.30 pm, I looked around and felt a little dizzy from all the crying. My sight was blurry and when I looked in the mirror I saw that my eyes were swollen and red. Great, I made my way out of the house, heading to my secret spot. I needed to sort some things out. I needed to face Eddie, I had to be strong and to start taking risks. I just couldn't continue living like this.

I was climbing up the hill when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my mom. A million questions popped into my head, why would she call right now? It was 8 pm she should be on her date with Max..  
I picked up. ''Hey mom, everything okay?'' I asked sounding a little worried.

''Loren, honey! You have to come here right now, Eddie is freaking out he needs you!'' My mom said, she sounded desperate. I could hear yelling and the sound of things being thrown away in the background.

''Mom what's going on, what's wrong with Eddie?''

''Honey please come here right now! Max and I are at his penthouse, the police coughed the guy who caused Katy's accident and Eddie is out of control.'' My heart almost stopped when I heard what was going on. ''I'm on my way.'' I said and with that I hang up.

I ran back to my car, a thousand thoughts running through my mind. Eddie. I needed to be there for him. I jumped in my car and drove as fast as I could. I was completely tensed up, my hands were shaking and I was clenching the steering wheel to keep my car straight. When I finally arrived at the building, I parked my car in front of it and ran inside. Jeffrey stood up and greeted me. He seemed to know what was going on, because he was already opening the elevator.

''Hello Loren, you can go up immediately. Mr. Duran really needs you.''

''Thank you Jeffrey.'' I said rushing in the elevator. The whole time I was just tapping on the door, waiting impatiently until the doors opened.

I heard Eddie yelling at Max, he sounded so broken.. There were a lot of thing being thrown. I knocked at the door and my mom immediately opened the door. She had been crying. She pulled me into a hug, I pulled away and walked in. I saw Eddie leaning against the piano breathing heavily. Without a warning he slammed the piano.

I ran to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged my hand off and shouted. ''GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE!'' I flinched at his voice, when he turned around and saw that it was me, his eyes widened in shock.

''Eddie please..'' I pleaded softly. He blinked a few time and broke down crying. He was kneeling on the ground with his face in his hands, his shoulders were shaking and I couldn't hold my own tears back. I knelt down in front of him and wrapped my arms around him. He sunk into my embrace and put his arms around my back, and continued crying with his face buried in my chest.

''Loren..'' He whispered, still sobbing. I rested one hand on the side of his head, pulling him closer to me. ''Shhhh, it's okay, everything is going to be all right.'' I said, believing it myself.

My mom and Max were looking at us in shock. I closed my eyes, shutting everyone out. It was just me and Eddie right now. His arms around me, oh God I had missed those arms so much! He probably thought the same thing because he was snuggling his body closer to mine. I tightened my grip around him and he did the same. Just holding him made me feel better. I could stay like this forever.

I heard my mom and Max cleaning up. I opened my eyes and looked down at Eddie. He had stopped shaking and he wasn't crying anymore. Instead he had fallen asleep in my arms, with his head still resting on my chest. I couldn't help it, but kissed the top of his head, stroking his face gently. That movement was enough for him to wake up though. He blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings. He looked up at me, I looked back, and we were both staring in each others eyes. No words were needed, our eyes held all the emotions we couldn't say out loud.

We were both leaning in, I saw hesitation in Eddie's eyes when I backed down a bit. That's when I decided that this was my time to take risks. I had decided that I wanted to take risks, and this was the time to do it. I held Eddie's face in my hands, in one movement I had closed the gap between us. I crashed my mouth against his, he was shocked, I felt his body tense up. But he didn't pull back, no instead of pulling back he wrapped his arms around my back and kissed me back.

This kiss was so different from our first kiss, that kiss was sweet and slow, but this... This was filled with passion and want. We had both longed so much at this. His lips were a little raw, but he managed to still be gentle. I moved my lips against his and we were both lost in the moment. I stroked his face, wiping away the remaining tears, and he bit my bottom lip in reaction. Air was needed and we both pulled back reluctantly.

We were both breathing heavily, I felt my face heat up, when I stared in Eddie's eyes. They were shining and I knew it wasn't because of the tears. He grabbed my hand and gently kissed the back of it. I looked at the ground, feeling my face getting redder and redder. Eddie cupped my cheek and started drawing circles with his thumb. I felt shivers going through my spine at his touch.

Unfortunately we got interrupted. Max cleared his throat and I saw that he and my mom were both looking in shock at Eddie and me. We both stood up quickly, they had seen us kissing, I knew it. Just by the look on my mom's face.  
''We are going now.'' My mom said looking directly at me. ''Are you going to..'' But before she could finish her sentence Eddie interrupted her.

''Can Loren stay for a little longer?'' he asked, almost whispering. He scratched the back of his head. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. My mom saw it and I saw her face soften. ''Is that okay with you Loren?'' she asked, already knowing the answer.

I nodded at her. ''Yeah don't worry.'' She nodded and gave me a hug. ''Don't make it too late.'' She walked up to Eddie and to both our surprise she gave him a hug too. ''Please take care of my little girl.'' When she pulled back I saw that Eddie had tears in his eyes.  
''I will Nora, I promise.''

Max pulled both Eddie and me in a hug. ''Take care, both of you.'' When he pulled back, he looked at me. ''Thank you Loren.'' he whispered. My mom and Max walked out of the apartment, leaving Eddie and me alone.

* * *

**Eddie's POV **

I had never felt like this, wrapped up in Loren's arms, I felt so safe and peaceful. And not only did she make me feel better. She had kissed me! I was so shocked when she had just crashed her mouth against mine, but it didn't take me long to recover. I had wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back, with so much passion and want. The kiss held so many emotions, everything we couldn't say out loud, it was all held in that kiss. She had stroked my face and I had felt shivers going down my spine, all because of her touch. I had bit her bottom lip playfully, not intending anything more. I was going to let her take the lead. Loren was the one to decide how fast or how slow we we're going to take this.

Unfortunately we got interrupted by our parents. We both stood up quickly. When I looked around I saw that everything was cleaned up. I felt bad for making them go through this. Nora and pops left and I was so happy that Nora let Loren stay a little longer. If it was up to me I would've wanted her to spend the night, but again, that was up to Loren. And I was actually already pushing my luck with Nora. She had seen me at my worst, so I was more than thankful that she let Loren stay with me, alone.

''Let's go sit down.'' Loren said softly. I grabbed her hand and leaded her to the couch. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge. I sat down next to Loren, handing her one of the bottles. She smiled slightly at me. ''Thanks.''

''Do you.. ehm.. do you want to talk about what happened?'' She asked a little hesitantly at first.

''Yes.'' I said firmly. ''I want to talk, but not about what happened with me, not now.''

She looked a little confused. ''Then what do you want to talk about?''

''I want to talk about you, about us, about what happened at school today with Cameron.'' As soon as those words had left my mouth, I saw her tense up. She shook her head. ''I don't know..'' I looked surprised at her, she was looking down at the bottle in her hand. I gently lifted her chin and stared in her beautiful hazel eyes. ''Please'' I whispered at her. She closed her eyes and that was enough for me. I leaned in and before she realized what happened I put my lips on hers. It was a quick kiss, but I knew that it was enough.

She looked at me with red cheeks, and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. I knew that this was her way of saying that she trusted me, and there was no way that I was going to break that trust. I gave her all the time she needed. We stayed like this for a while, when she started talking.

''Four months ago, something happened.'' her voice was nothing more than a whisper. ''It actually started five months ago.'' she added hesitantly. I squeezed her shoulder in reassurance.

She sighed and started telling the whole story. I didn't interrupt her once.

''Five months ago, I was still in New York then, the most popular guy at school came up to me. His name was Chad Smith. He asked me out, saying that he really liked me, but that he didn't know how to approach me. I was flattered, I couldn't believe that Chad actually asked me out. So we went on a date and we had a really great time. We started dating and things were going great. I loved him, I really did. But..'' She choked and I stroked her face, letting her know that it was okay. She held my hand on her cheek by putting her own hand over it and continued.

''A month had passed, and I was at his house. We were alone, his brother was already in college and his parents were working. We were having a make out session on the couch, when things started to get heated... He was tugging at my shirt, trying to unbutton it. I wasn't ready, I didn't want to take the next step, I just wasn't ready. I told him that I wasn't ready, but he didn't stop. Instead he got mad at me, I tried to push him away but he was stronger. He pinned me down on the couch and he had already removed my shirt, and was tugging at my pants.'' She said sobbing.

I felt so bad for Loren, I didn't know what to do so I just pulled her closer to me, letting her rest her head on my chest. I kissed her on top her head. She wiped her tears away.

''Eventually I managed to kick him with my knees, I pushed him off me and ran away. He tried to catch me, but I was faster. Only wearing a camisole I ran all the way to my house. I felt so dirty...'' She started crying again. I wrapped both my arms around her and held her tight to me. ''The next day at school he came up to me with this blonde bimbo clinging on his arm. He introduced me to his 'real' girlfriend. Telling me that he only started dating me because of a bet. He had made a bet that he could take my virginity in less than two months.''

I hissed in anger when I heard that. There was nothing I wanted to do more than to go to New York right now, and beat the living hell out of that Chad.

''He told me that I was worthless.'' she continued, with her face buried in my chest. ''He said that I only made people's lives complicated, that I wasn't to be loved, that it was probably the reason why my dad left. He had waited a fucking month to fuck me, no way that he was going to wait another month.'' Loren said, by now she was crying uncontrollably. I held her close and kissed the top of her head.

''Shhhh, Loren please, it's not your fault.'' I whispered in her ear. ''Chad is a fucking asshole for doing this to you, he doesn't deserve you, he doesn't deserve those tears Loren. No one deserves you.''

She looked up at me. ''You do.'' She said softly. I shook my head at her. ''No I don't, I like to think that I do, but no. You've seen how I can get. I don't deserve you.'' I said firmly. ''Eddie..'' She whispered cupping my cheek. ''Yeah it's true, I've seen you at your worst, but I still think that you're the best. Even if you think that you don't deserve me. There's no one else I want.''

My eyes widened at her words. I felt tears stinging and I instantly cursed at how emotional I seemed to get lately. I didn't say anything I just hugged her even tighter. ''I wish we were in New York right now.'' I mumbled in her hair. ''Why?'' I stroked her hair. ''Because I want to hunt that Chad down, and rip him into pieces for hurting you like that.'' She didn't say a thing, she just snuggled her face closer to my chest. I felt her clutching my shirt. I didn't care though, even if Melissa had already told me this story, it was way more different to hear it from Loren.

She sighed and I loosened my grip around her a little. She sat up and looked at me. ''Thank you Eddie.'' She said smiling at me. I saw that she still had tear streams on her face. I bend over and gently kissed them away. Loren was staring at me with her big beautiful hazel eyes.  
She was so beautiful, even with puffy and red eyes, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I couldn't pull my gaze away, I kept staring at her.

''You're so beautiful.'' I whispered. ''Loren you are so so beautiful.'' I stroked her cheek and saw that little blush I liked so much appear.

''It's your turn you know.'' she said shyly. I chuckled at her attempt of changing the subject. ''What do you mean?''

''I mean that it's your turn to open up.'' she said looking me directly in the eyes. Something told me that there was something specific she wanted to talk about. ''Hmm got something in mind?'' I asked.

''Yes actually I do.'' Loren said. ''Okay, bring it up.'' I said getting curious.

''Why did you get kicked out of your last school?''

Out of everything, I didn't expect her to ask me that question. Answering that question meant that I had to open up about everything. But why not? Loren deserved to know, she had opened up herself and now it was my turn. There were no secrets between us now, even though I didn't know where we were standing, but I was determined to make 'us' work out.

I sighed deeply. ''That's a long story.''

''I have time.'' she answered immediately. I chuckled at her sudden confidence, it was kinda sexy, but there was no way that I was going to tell her that.

''So it all started two years ago.''

* * *

**Loren's POV **

I had told him, everything that had happened. And his reaction was just breathtaking. He had hold me in his arms, giving me that familiar safe feeling I had felt before, he had kissed me and I didn't want him to stop. Finally I felt like a heavy burden was lifted off my chest. I felt that I could breathe again. Knowing that Eddie didn't judge me by what had happened, and that he was so protective, just melted my heart. It made me like him even more, maybe even love him.

But now it was his turn to open up. The day we met at the hill, I knew that he hadn't told me everything. I laid back against his chest, he wrapped his arm around me again, and I grabbed his hand.

''So it all started two years ago.'' He started. ''I was seventeen and I had met this girl, her name was Carly Mitchell. Back then I was desperately looking for love, I wanted a relationship like my parent's. So when I met Carly I really thought that she was the love of my life. We were dating for four months, when I found out that she had a one night stand, when I was out of town. She swore that she was so sorry, she was drunk and didn't realize what was happening until the day after. I was so stupid to believe her. I forgave her. I should've had listened to my mom.'' The memory at his mom made him clench his fist in my hand. I stroked it gently encouraging him to continue.

''My mom had warned me, she wasn't a big fan of Carly, but I was blinded by love, and didn't listen to her. Two months went by and we were close to our six months anniversary. I loved Carly so much, at least that's what I thought, after all she was my first, my first time was with her and I wanted her to be my last too. One day I wanted to surprise her so I went to her house. No one answered the door, but the door wasn't closed well. I found it strange, the worst scenario's made their way into my mind. Maybe someone had broke in and did something to her. I walked in and heard some noise out of her room. I ran to it and barged in. I got the shock of my life when I saw her with Ryan, the football captain, in bed, naked.'' I saw that he was getting angry, but could you really blame the guy?

''It's okay Eddie.'' I said softly. He nodded thankfully at me and continued.

''Well, it's kinda obvious that I broke up with her. Two weeks later was the premiere of a teen movie I had done. It was really weird, because I was actually doing pretty good. Yeah I was miserable for like three days, but after that I didn't feel any pain. My mom told me that it was, because deep inside I knew that she wasn't worth it. My mom was right. So my parents and I were at the premiere, when it ended my parents were about to leave. I was going to stay with the rest of the crew, for the after party. My parents and I were standing in the lobby, when all of a sudden Carly made her appearance. She was begging me to take her back. Ryan came too. It was really strange, I guess they just wanted to get a reaction out of me.''

I noticed that Eddie's behavior changed, he got nervous and was scratching the back of his head. ''Eddie are you okay?'' I asked a little worried. He nodded and laid back at the couch.

''I ignored Carly.'' He said continuing. ''Ryan on the other hand was saying some things..''  
He sighed deeply. I squeezed his hand. ''He was bragging about how he had slept with Carly, while she was in a relationship with me. About how he had satisfied her more than me, and just some other things like that. I couldn't ignore him, he knew how to push my buttons. So we got into a fight. At one moment he managed to run out of the theater, I ran after him and saw him jumping in his car...'' He choked on his last words.

I saw tears in his eyes. I laid back too, and wrapped my arms around Eddie. He rested his head on my chest and closed his eyes. I stroked his face and gave him a kiss on his hair. I saw a little smile appear on his face, when I kissed him. I smiled too and started rubbing his arm.

''I.. I jumped in my car too. I was about to drive after him, when my mom knocked on the window. She told me that I should ignore him, but I felt so humiliated, I couldn't. So I didn't listen to my mom and drove off after Ryan. Little did I know that my mom was following me, she had taken the car and drove after me, to make sure that I didn't do anything stupid.''

Tears were streaming down Eddie's face by now. I wiped them away and kept stroking his face. ''I was driving and I was so angry, when all of a sudden I heard a loud crash. I looked in the mirror and saw the car behind me getting hit by another car. I stopped and ran out of my car to help, when I saw that it was my mom. The driver of the other car had just drove off. Leaving my mom there, dying..''

Eddie was crying uncontrollably by now, my shirt was getting wet, but I didn't care. I felt so bad for him. I tightened my grip around him and nuzzled my nose in his hair. I kissed his forehead, trying to comfort him. ''She.. she was still a-alive, before she .'' Eddie said sobbing.

''Her last words were...'' He started crying again. I felt my own tears making their way down my cheek. ''She said: I love you Eddie.. It's not your fault, tell your dad that I love him so much. I'm so proud of you! It's not your fault...Eddie.'' He was silently sobbing in my arms, I hugged him even tighter and he had wrapped his arms around me. ''It was my fault, I should've had listened to my mom.'' Eddie said sounding shaky.

''Shhhh, it's not your fault, you didn't know that it would turn out that way.'' I whispered in his ear. He shook his head. ''But still, every day I feel the guilt.'' Eddie whispered.

I didn't know how to react on that. ''To be honest with you, I don't have the words to make you feel better.'' I said. I saw the hurt in Eddie's eyes and gave him a little smile, I wasn't finished yet. ''But I do have the arms to give you a hug, ears to listen to whatever you want to talk about, and I have a heart; a heart that's aching to see you smile again.'' I continued. I looked at Eddie and bend over, I gently kissed his tears away, the same way he had kissed my tears away. When I pulled back I saw him smiling at me. There was still pain in his eyes, but there was this little spark, and that was more than enough for me.

''But how is your mom's death the reason you got kicked out of school?'' I asked when he calmed down a little. He clenched his eyes, opened them and looked at me. ''I stayed home for a month or so, when I finally went back to school again, I started to have anger issues. All the pain I felt, I just took it out on others.'' I nodded understandingly.

''Well, Ryan made sure to stay out of my way, but there was this time when he bumped up to me in the hall. As soon as I saw him, I felt all the pain and rage taking over me. I blamed him for my mom's death, and I just started punching him, I couldn't stop. I had lost all control off my mind and body. The only thing I seemed to know, was that I had to punch Ryan, he was the reason why my mom died. Eventually the teachers managed to pull me away from him. Ryan had to stay a week at the hospital and I ended up getting kicked out of school. From there things got worse, I started drinking, and partying. I got drunk and hooked up with a lot of girls in an attempt to ease the pain. But it only got worse. That's kinda how I became that bad boy. It was an act, in an attempt to protect myself from getting hurt again.'' He sighed when he finished.

It actually made sense to me. I rubbed his arm comforting him. ''Do you think I'm a horrible person?'' Eddie asked, he sounded really serious. I looked surprised at him, he was waiting for an answer. I sat up, making Eddie sit up as well. I turned my body a little so I was facing him.  
I cupped his face and looked him directly in the eyes.

''Eddie you're not a horrible person.'' I said firmly. ''You are caring and sweet and protective, and you make me feel safe! You gave me the confidence to sing in front of you. You comforted me when I opened up about my past. You are an amazing person, you're sensitive and you make me feel amazing.''

He was looking at me not knowing how to react. ''But why did you push me away? I felt like I had lost you Loren.'' He said rubbing his face.

I looked at my hands in my lap. ''Maybe I push you away, because I need you to pull me back.'' I whispered. When I looked up I saw him staring at me. ''Loren..'' But he didn't let me know what he was going to say. Instead he crashed his lips on mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. I was surprised, but I gladly leaned into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Our lips were moving in time against each other. The kiss was slow and sweet, and heated and passionate at the same time. I felt electric shocks going through my body. I decided that I wanted more, so I deepened the kiss. Eddie licked my bottom lip, asking for permission. I parted my lips and I felt his tongue gently invading my mouth. As soon as his tongue touched mine I felt my body tingling. Our tongues rubbed against each other, our lips moved synchronically and Eddie's hand were rubbing my waist. I was clutching his hair, pulling him even closer.

I felt so happy at that moment, everything was going to be okay. I was afraid of falling in love again, but I knew now that Eddie would catch me. We both started to need air, so we pulled away reluctantly. We were both breathing heavily.

''Wow.'' Eddie said out of breath. I couldn't help but chuckled at him. He pulled up an eyebrow and looked at me narrowing his eyes. ''Are you making fun of me Ms. Tate?'' He asked smirking a little.

I decided to play along. ''Yes, yes I am Mr. Duran.'' I punched his shoulder playfully. ''So what are you going to do about it?'' I asked laughing.  
Without any warning Eddie pushed me on the couch, I was laying at the couch and Eddie was hovering above me. I felt my heart beat increase, no I trusted Eddie. I had nothing to be afraid of, at least that's what I toughed until Eddie attacked me.

He started tickling me and I cried out, begging him to stop. ''Eddie please I can't breathe!'' I screamed laughing at him. ''You asked for it.'' Eddie said smirking at me. ''This is what you get for making fun of me. I can't help it that kissing you leaves me breathless.''

I felt my face heat up, I loved it when he flirted like that, but it also made me going shy. He noticed and stopped tickling me. He was still hovering above me. He rested his head against mine. ''So are we like together now?'' He asked, his warm breath was sending me shivers. I looked him in the eyes and I saw the anticipation. ''Only if you want to.'' I managed to say. ''Hmmm getting flirty huh Loren.'' He said smirking at me. ''But my answer can't be put into words actually.'' I looked questionately at him, but I realized what he meant when his lips brushed against mine. ''I want you to be my girl, Loren.'' He said with his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, giving in to the warm feeling that made its way from my stomach to my chest. ''There's nothing I want more, Eddie.'' I breathed. And with that we both leaned in, closing the tiny gap between us.

Eddie put his arms on both side of my head, resting his weight on his arms, so he wouldn't crush me. Kissing him only got better and better. This kiss was so slow, he had parted his lips and this time I was the one sliding my tongue inside his warm mouth. It felt like we had all the time of the world. Eddie kept the kiss slow, every time I tried to increase my pace, he would bite my bottom lip, leaving them plump by the many times he had bitten them.

Eddie started kissing the corners of my mouth and I was enjoying every second of it. When I didn't pull back, he slowly trailed down to my neck, leaving a path of tiny little kisses. He buried my neck with even more little kisses, before trailing back to my mouth. He gave me one last fierce kiss, before pulling away. When he saw me breathing heavily, a small smirk appeared on his face. ''So I guess kissing me leaves you breathless too.'' I smiled shyly down casting my eyes. Eddie looked at me smiling brightly. ''You're my girl now.'' He said proudly. He sounded like a little kid, letting everyone know that he got a good grade. He looked at me with so much care and passion in his eyes.

I nodded at him. ''I'm your girl..'' I whispered, I couldn't believe it. After running away for so long, I was finally able to let myself fall again. And with who. The most amazing guy ever. Yes I was definitely falling in love with Eddie.

We both sat up on the couch. ''I think I have to go now.'' I said looking at my phone. It was already 11PM. I didn't want to go, but there was no way that my mom would let me spent the night. I saw the sad look on Eddie's face, and I was sure that I had the same expression.

''I wished that you didn't have to go.'' Eddie said burying his face in my neck. I sighed. ''Me too.'' I called my mom to let her know that I was on my way.

''Hey mom, I'm about to head home.'' I said when she picked up the phone.

''Hey honey, how did everything go? Are you both okay?''

''Yes everything is fine, we had a really good talk.'' I looked at Eddie when I said that. I saw him smiling at me.

''Good. Ehmm Loren, I'm not home right now. I'm uh.. I'm going to spent the night with Max. He's having a hard time too.''

My eyes widened and Eddie looked surprised at me. I nodded letting him know that everything was fine.

''So what does that mean for me?'' I asked sounding a little hopefull.

My mom sighed and gave in. ''Okay Loren, you can spent the night at Eddie's, but please be safe honey. And don't get used to it!''

A smile appeared on my face. ''Thank you mom. I love you.''

''I love you too sweetie.'' And with that I hung up. Eddie was looking curiously at me.

''My mom is spending the night at your dad's place.'' I said chuckling. His eyes widened. ''No way, and that on the first date.'' he said laughing. I laughed at his reaction.

''But what does that mean for you?'' Eddie asked already knowing the answer. I just saw it in his eyes.

''If it's okay with you, my mom said that for once I could spent the night.''

He smiled brightly at me. ''That's more than okay with me, so are you ready to go to bed?'' I looked a little hesitant at him. ''I have a guest room, you can sleep there if you want.'' he said when he saw me hesitating. ''And what if I don't want to sleep there?'' I asked innocently.  
He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me in amusement. ''Well then you just have to sleep in my room, my bed is big enough, we can share.'' he gave me a wink. I thought about it and gave in. I trusted Eddie, and being in the same house, knowing that Eddie was a few steps away would slowly kill me.

I nodded at him. ''Glad to hear that you can share Eddie.'' I said smirking at him. He laughed and kissed my cheek, he let it linger for a while, and stood up, pulling me with him. He was still holding my hand when we walked upstairs. The little hesitation I had felt was gone.

When we walked into his bedroom, I felt it coming back. I looked at the big bed in the middle of the room. Eddie stood in front of me, he rested his hands on my wais and gave me a reassuring squeeze. ''Loren if you don't want to sleep here, you can sleep in the guest room. Don't feel pressured at all.''

I shook my head. ''No it's all right, it's just that I have never spent the night at a guy's house.''

He smiled at me. ''But I'm not just a guy, I'm you're very own boyfriend, and I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. If you're not ready, than I'm not ready too. You've got the lead in everything, in this whole relationship okay?''

I nodded and gave him a smile, he knew the perfect words to make me feel better. He leaned in and gave me sweet kiss on my lips. ''I will give you something to sleep in.'' he said softly.

He walked to his closet and gave me some shorts and a t-shirt. ''You can change in the bathroom.'' he said pointing at a door. I took the clothes and walked into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, but I instantly felt bad, so I unlocked it again. I swear that I could hear Eddie chuckle, behind the door.

I quickly changed. The shorts were a little wide, and the shirt came to my mid tight. But they were comfy and they smelled like Eddie, which was a big bonus of course.

When I opened the door, I saw Eddie already laying on his bed, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt and some sweatpants. It took all my self control to not drool at the sight of Eddie's muscled arms. And to top it off, his abs were visible through his shirt. He looked up when he saw me entering the room.

''Look at you, aren't you cute.'' He said laughing at me. I was blushing and played a little with the hem of my shirt, well actually his shirt. ''Come on, don't get shy now.'' Eddie said softly. ''Although, you're really adorable when you're blushing like that.'' He was looking at me with amusement in his eyes. I could see that he meant it, but he had way too much fun, making me blush.

I made my way to the bed, hiding my red face behind my hair. I stood next to the bed, looking down at Eddie. ''I don't bite, well not now.'' he said reassuringly. I stroked my hair behind my ear. Eddie realized that I wasn't going to move, so in one movement he grabbed my arm and pulled me next to him on the bed.

''You are so cute Loren Tate.'' Eddie whispered in my ear. I was laying next to him, feeling a little tense. He wrapped his arms around me and made me rest my face on his chest. The strength of his arms was enough for me to relax in his embrace. I stroked his chest with my hand, drawing circles with my fingers. Eddie pulled the covers over us and bent down. With his face a few inches away from mine, I could feel his warm breath in my face. ''Good night Loren'' he whispered, he gave me a soft kiss and I felt like everything around us disappeared. I kissed him back, moving my mouth on his. I gave him one last kiss before pulling away. ''Good night Eddie.'' I whispered back.

We both fell down on the bed, I snuggled closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I felt safe and happy, Eddie and I were together. We were a couple! We had kissed and every time I felt sparks fly! I took in his scent, closed my eyes and I slowly fell asleep. It was the best sleep I had since a long time.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I was laying in my bed, my arms wrapped around my girl. Yes I said my girl. Loren Tate was officially my girlfriend. I knew from the beginning that I was in deep, but after spending this evening with her, I knew that I was already falling in love with her.  
Loren Tate, the sweetest, cutest, most caring and most adorable girl I had ever met. She looked so cute in my clothes... Okay not only cute.. She looked so hot and sexy, wearing those clothes. But I wasn't going to tell her that. We would take things at her pace.

Knowing what had happened to her, I understood that she was hesitant about a lot of things. But I knew that I wanted to break down all of her walls. Maybe pops could call school tomorrow, so Loren and I could stay home. Yeah that was a good idea. I would call him tomorrow.

Right now I enjoyed laying in bed with Loren. She was already sleeping, and watching her sleep in my arms, with her head on my chest, looking so peaceful, just melted my heart. I kissed the top of her head. ''I'm falling hard and fast for you Loren Tate, please don't let me ever be without you.'' I whispered, closing my eyes. It didn't take long before I fell asleep. It was the best sleep I had in a long time.

**OMG aren't they cute! It was so much fun to write this chapter. I wanted to give you guys another chapter because I won't be able to update until Wednesday or Thursday... I'm sorry, but I still have to go to college. Ughh I have to travel two hours by train every day. One hour to go to college, and another hour to go home. I didn't want to get a room there, because I would miss my family too much. Anyways enough about me. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I really hope that you liked LEDDIE. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, or any suggestions, let me know! You can review or PM me. I will definitely read it and I will reply! Thanks for your support!**

**Until Wednesday/Thursday ;)**

**xxx-ImaginingMe**


	15. Chapter 15 - In The Shadows Tonight

Chapter 15 - In The Shadows Tonight

**Helllooooo everyone! How are you guys doing? I am doing great, thanks so much for reviewing, I almost reached 300 reviews! That's just crazy! Where we left of: Loren and Eddie are finally together! :) Everyone is happy, jeeeej... or not... We will see hahaha. Sorry for updating late, but I couldn't finish it yesterday!**

**SHOUT OUT TO: hollywoodheighter for being so incredibly supportive and nice! Thanks  
for all those nice PM conversations.**

**Oh by the way, I made a twitter account yesterday, so if you want to keep updated about this story you can follow me. Also if you want to send me an idea, or if you want to get to know me.**

**TWITTER: _ImaginingMe**

**~enjoy!**

* * *

**Eddie's POV **

I woke up really early because I wanted to call pops. I was going to ask him if he could call school to let them know that Loren and I wouldn't be at school today. I was really looking forward to our no school day. Last night I had a nightmare, about the accident. Apparently I had been moving and moaning in my sleep, because Loren had woken up. She was really amazing, she didn't say a thing, she just held me in her arms and kept stroking my face and arms until I fell asleep. I got up really slowly, not wanting to wake Loren up again. She looked like an angel, sleeping so peacefully.

I walked out of my room, down the stairs and into the living room and grabbed the house phone. I dialed my dad's number and saw that it was 8AM, I bet Ian and the rest of the gang are getting ready to go to school. It rang a few times before my dad finally picked up.

''Son do you know what time it is? It's 8 in the morning!'' my dad's sleepy voice sounded a little bit irritated.

''I'm sorry pops, it's just that some people are still in high school. Could you call school and let them know that Loren and I aren't coming today?''

''Oh yes of course. Don't worry about that. I will talk to you after noon Eddie.'' Pops said.

I chuckled at him. ''Thanks, go back to bed pops, you sound horrible.''

''Great to hear that from my own son.''

''Bye pops.''

''Bye Edd... OH WAIT LOREN?!'' My dad suddenly yelled.

''What's wrong with Loren?'' I asked confused.

''N- nothing, she spend the night right.. How did everything go?'' Pops actually sounded awake now.

I shook my head and laughed at his reaction. ''Everything is great pops! Ehmm Loren and I are uhm dating actually.'' I said a little hesitant, I just realized that he and Nora are kinda dating I guess.. I didn't really know where they were standing. But I would find out soon enough.

''Are you kidding me?!'' Pops shouted out. ''Grace was right, damn I owe her 200 dollars now!''

''What?'' I asked surprised. ''Did you guys make a bet about me and Loren getting together?''

''Yeah, and I totally lost. I wasn't sure about what was going on between you guys, but apparently Grace has the right eyes for it.'' He chuckled.

''Yeah I guess so, remember me to give Grace a big hug when I see her.'' I laughed.

''I will, now I'm really going back to bed.'' Pops said.

''Yes of course, you wouldn't want to let Nora wait any longer.'' I said chuckling. Without giving pops the chance to answer I hung up. I smirked at the phone. I hadn't felt so happy in a long time. Yeah I missed my mom, but I was glad that pops was moving on.

I returned to my bedroom and saw that Loren was still sleeping. Slowly I slid next to her, she moved a little but didn't wake up. Laying here with Loren was just amazing.. She was so fragile and there was nothing I wanted to do more than to just wrap her in my arms and protect her from everything and everyone that was going to hurt her. Loren was laying with her back against my chest, and I had wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. It didn't take me long until I fell back asleep.

* * *

**Loren's POV **

I woke up laying against Eddie, I felt his arms wrapped around my waist and I instantly snuggled closer to him. I slowly turned around so I was facing him. He looked so adorable when he was sleeping. His face was clear and peaceful, he looked so innocent. I smiled at the sight of him, I slowly moved my hand from his arm, up to his cheek. He clenched his eyes at my touch and moaned a little. ''Mhhmm.'' I chuckled silently, and felt my face heat up. Knowing that I had this effect on him was almost unbelievable, but at the same time he had the same effect on me.

I kept staring at him, from his closed eyes to his perfect heart shaped lips, and he was all mine! I leaned in and rested my lips against his, I didn't know where this sudden confident came from, but I didn't mind it at all. He moaned again, but this time he was actually talking.

''Hmm..Loren..'' he breathed. I pushed my lips harder against his and he instantly reacted. He was awake and in one movement he had pulled me on top of him. ''Good morning to you too.'' he chuckled looking up at me. I felt my face getting different shades of red, and buried my face in the crook of his neck. Eddie laughed at my reaction and hugged me tightly. ''I don't mind waking up like this for the rest of my life.''

''You wish!'' I said smirking at him. I was still hiding my face in his neck. Eddie started tickling me and I gasped at the touch of his fingers on my stomach. ''Eddie please! You know that I'm really ticklish!'' I screamed, trying to pull out of his grip. I managed to get out when I started tickling him back, he was really ticklish at his waist.

We fell down at the bed, laying next to each other. The two of us breathing heavily. ''I think it's time to get up.'' Eddie chuckled. I gasped and sat up quickly. ''School! What time is it? We're going to be late!'' I shouted out. Eddie laughed at me and pulled me down again. ''Don't worry, pops called school, we're having a day off.'' I nodded understandingly at him. ''Well, I think it's still time to get up though'' I sat up again and looked down at Eddie. ''Go ahead you can use the bathroom first, I will wait.'' He said softly. I smiled at him, he was so thoughtful. ''Thank you Eddie.'' I bent down and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. When I pulled back he was smiling at me. I returned the smile and stood up, making my way to the bathroom.

I freshened myself and was about to change. But I didn't feel like it, Eddie's clothes felt too comfortable. So I decided to keep wearing them.  
When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Eddie playing with his phone. ''The bathroom is all yours.'' I said smiling.

He got up and walked to the bathroom. ''I'll be right back.'' he gave me a wink and closed the door. I decided to go downstairs and make us some breakfast. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 10.30AM. I had a few missed calls from Melissa. Oh God she is going to freak out, when she hears about this. Of course the news about Katy was all over the internet. So it wasn't weird that Eddie wasn't at school. Me on the other hand.. Melissa would put two and two together and find out that I'm with Eddie.

I sighed and looked around in the kitchen. After searching and looking for the right stuff I managed to find my way. I was making scrambled eggs, when I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. Eddie was leaning his head on my shoulder.

''Hmmmm. That smells delicious!'' He said taking in the scent. Eddie was rubbing my waist and kept giving me tiny little kisses in my neck. ''Eddie! Stop I'm going to burn those eggs!'' I said chuckling a bit.

''Okay okay, but I'm just stopping because of the eggs.. I'm starving.'' He laughed and started setting the table. I made some sausages too and Eddie made coffee and tea. We sat down at the table and dived into our food. ''Mmmmm this is sooo good!'' Eddie said with closed eyes. I chuckled at him. ''You know I'm used to just eat a bowl of cereal in the morning, but this.. this reminds me of when my mom used to make breakfast.'' A sad smile appeared on his face. I grabbed his hand over the table and squeezed it. Eddie looked at me and pulled my hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. I felt my cheeks heat up. Those little things, like holding hands for example, made me going shy.

We continued our breakfast in silent. It wasn't awkward at all, we just didn't need to talk, staring in each other's eyes was enough. We cleaned up the kitchen together and sat down on the couch.

* * *

**Eddie's POV **

Every minute past with Loren, was just amazing. We had finished our breakfast, cleaned up the kitchen and sat down on the couch.  
''So what do you want to do on this no school day?'' I asked looking at Loren. She was laying back at the couch playing with her hair. She looked really adorable wearing my clothes.

''Uhmm want to watch a movie?'' She asked.

''Sure, do you have something in mind?''

She smiled shyly, and looked down at her lap. ''Ehm, despicable me?'' she asked softly.

I laughed at her. ''Sure. We can use something funny now.'' I stood up and grabbed the DVD. ''You know something Loren? I asked while putting the DVD in the DVD- player. ''What?'' she asked curiously. ''Well, you gave me an idea.'' I said chuckling. ''We are going to the cinema to watch despicable me 2!'' I turned around and saw her smiling brightly. I chuckled at her.

I sat down next to her and pulled her in my lap. She squealed at my sudden movement, but relaxed and rested her head against my shoulder. The whole movie we stayed like that, cuddled up against each other. During the movie I would steal some kisses, but every time I kissed her neck she would hit me for distracting her from watching the movie.

When the movie ended, she turned her head facing me. ''You know what I really want right now?'' She asked smirking a little

''Uhmm a kiss?'' I asked hopefully. She laughed at me. ''No... I want a minion.''

Her shy smile returned and I couldn't resist her cuteness anymore. I cupped her cheek and crashed my lips against hers. She reacted immediately, kissing me back with as much passion. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, but she refused to part her lips and kept them closed. She got the lead so I didn't ask for entrance, instead I kept kissing her fiercely, rubbing her waist with my other hand. She was moving a little uncomfortably in my lap. I rubbed her leg comfortingly, but I forget that she was wearing my shorts, so as soon as my hand touched her bare skin I felt her tense up. I kept rubbing them in one spot, letting her know that I wasn't intending anything. I slowed down the kiss until we weren't kissing anymore. Our lips were still resting against each other. I turned my attention to her bottom lip only, and kept giving her little kisses there. I slowly moved to the rest of her mouth. Just burying her lips with little kisses, while rubbing her leg. I felt her relax at my touch and soon she started kissing me back. I made sure to keep the kiss slow and sweet.

Yeah Loren opened up to me, but still, she had build a wall around her and I had to break it brick by brick. The fact that there were a few bricks gone, didn't mean that the wall wasn't still standing. It just allowed me to stick my head in, to go in fully, I had to take it slow. Not only for Loren's sake, but also for myself. Taking it slow would allow me to break my walls brick by brick too..

I slowly pulled away and hugged Loren tightly. She was burying her head in the crook of my neck, her warms breath against my skin was sending me shivers. ''I'm sorry..'' she whispered against my neck. I tightened my grip around her, and started stroking her hair.  
''Don't be!'' I whispered in her ear, nuzzling my face in her silky soft hair. ''But...'' I cut her off. ''There's no need to be sorry, like I said yesterday, you have the lead in everything!'' I was rocking her a little. ''Thank you Eddie, you're truly amazing.'' she said softly, I could feel her smile against my skin.

''I am far from amazing.'' I said closing my eyes. ''It's all because of you..'' Loren hugged me tighter against her and planted a soft kiss in my neck. The touch of her lips against my neck was mind blowing. I held back the moan that was trying to escape. Moaning right now, would only scare her away. So I bit my lip until it went numb. We stayed like this for a while until I got an idea. I rubbed little circles on Loren's back.

''Hey, Loren?'' I asked softly.

She pulled away from my neck and sat straight so she was facing me. ''Want to go to our spot?''

''I would love to!'' She replied smiling brightly. I noticed that her eyes sparkled when I said 'our' spot. ''Can you bring your guitar? There's a song I want to show you..'' she said shyly while standing up ''Of course, I can't wait to hear it!'' I said excited about hearing Loren sing again. I grabbed my guitar from the corner of the room. I was making my way to the door, when I noticed that she wasn't following me.

''Is there something wrong?'' I asked questionately.

''Uhmm no, it's just that we're both still in out pajama's?'' She answered chuckling a bit.

I shrugged my shoulders. ''So? They're comfy, come on!'' I opened the door, but Loren held me back.

''Eddie, you do realize that there will be a lot of paparazzi surrounding the building right?'' Loren said pointing out what I wanted to forget.

''I don't care!'' I said firmly. ''Please Loren, they are not leaving until they see me walking out. Even if I use the back entrance, and I don't want to face them alone. Beside when they see you with me, the whole world will know that you're my girlfriend. And there's nothing I want more than to let the whole world know, how amazing and beautiful my girl is.''

I saw her blushing and then she nodded at me. ''Oke, but know that I hate the attention.'' She said grabbing my hand.

''I know, but this way we won't risk them interrupting a date or something, asking about who you are.'' I said interlocking my fingers with her.

She looked at me with wide eyes. ''Date?'' I chuckled at her reaction. ''Why yes Ms. Tate, since you're my girlfriend we will go on dates. A lot of dates actually, but that's still a surprise.'' I already had the perfect plan. She smiled at me, down casting her eyes. I stroked her cheek softly, and gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead. ''Ready to go?'' She nodded and with that we walked out of my penthouse.

When we arrived at the lobby we were greeted by Jeffrey.

''Mr. Duran, how are you doing?'' He asked smiling at us. ''And Loren how are you?''

I smiled at him. ''I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. And please I told you before, call me Eddie.''

Jeffrey nodded, and returned his gaze at Loren and at what she was wearing. I saw a slight smile appear on his face. Loren noticed and started blushing heavily. ''I'm doing great and please before you ask, I uhh.'' She was getting redder by the second.

''I wasn't going to ask anything.'' Jeffrey said, holding back a chuckle. He looked outside and his smile faded. ''There's a huge crowd outside, Eddie do you want me to call the driver and tell him to go to the back entrance?''

I shook my head. ''No I'm driving myself, we'll survive.'' I said giving Loren a wink.

''Okay, if anything happens, just give me a call. Have a good day.''

''Thank you Jeffrey.'' I said. ''Thank you.'' Loren said softly. She was still blushing a little, but it made her look so cute, so I didn't mind at all.

We were walking out of the building and I tightened my grip around Loren's hand. She looked at me and smiled. As soon as we walked outside we were attacked by the reporters. Cameras and microphones were swinging in front of us. We were almost blinded by all the light flashes. Loren was a little taken back by all of this, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, holding her close. She wrapped her arm around my back too, and walked with me to my car.

''Eddie, how are you doing?''

''Is it true that you tried to kill the guy who caused Katy's accident?''

''Eddie is that your girlfriend? What's her name?''

''Did you guys sleep together? She spend the night right?''

''Is she a rebound?''

I hold Loren close to me. ''Just ignore them.'' I whispered in her ear. She nodded and kept walking. As soon as we arrived at my car, I opened the door at the passenger side for her and helped her in. I closed the door and turned to the paparazzi answering there questions.

''I am doing fine. No I did not try to kill the guy. Yes she's my girlfriend, her name is Loren Tate. Yes she spend the night, because I was a mess, nothing happened further. And NO she is not a rebound! Don't ever say something like that. Now please leave, I have answered your questions, so there is no need to stay longer.'' I said in one breath. I walked around the car and stepped in the driver's side.

I pulled up and drove off to our secret spot. ''You were really amazing.'' Loren suddenly said. I smiled, but held my gaze at the road. ''Well I'm used to it, but it really helped that you were with me.'' I answered.

In the corners of my eyes I could see her smiling at me. I grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, still holding my gaze at the road. Loren was stroking my hand, she understood why I was driving so concentrated. I stopped the car at a red traffic light and turned my head at Loren. ''I'm sorry for being so boring, but I just want to make sure that I'm driving safely...you know.''

''Of course, there's no need to be sorry, it's actually quite fascinating, watching you being so concentrated.'' she said softly. I bend down and gave her a quick kiss. ''Thank you Lo..'' She cut me off. ''You can call me Lo you know.''

I chuckled and was about to give her another kiss when the traffic light switched to green. I pulled up and saw Loren pouting a little. That made me laugh even harder. ''Lo, any man who can drive safely while kissing a pretty girl is simply not giving the kiss the attention it deserves.''

She laughed at my reaction. ''I'll take that as a compliment.'' Not long after that we arrived at our spot. I jumped out of the car and ran to the other side to open Loren's door. I handed her my hand, she gladly accepted and a shy smile appeared on her face. ''My mom taught me to always be a gentleman.'' I chuckled, running my hand through my hair.

''Well you're doing a pretty good job.'' She winked at me, I grabbed the guitar and we made our way up the hill. Memories started floating into my head. The last time we were here, seemed like a month ago, instead of a week. I turned my head looking at Loren, she was smiling, looking around her, taking everything in.

We arrived at the top of the hill, we walked to the old tree. Loren touched the scratching of her name in the tree. ''I really love this place.'' she said tracing the letters in the tree. I rested the guitar on the ground and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She leaned back against my chest. We just stood there for a while enjoying the view.

''Let's sit down, I really want to show you the song and before you ask. No. It's not for the show.'' Loren said pulling out of my embrace. We sat down next to each other resting our backs against the tree. Loren grabbed the guitar and started playing.

* * *

**Loren's POV **

This day was just amazing, spending the whole day with my boyfriend! I'm still not used to that word.. I had wrote this song last Monday, I had wrote another song too, but I wasn't going to play it until I had completely finished it.

I looked at Eddie, he was smiling at me. ''This song is called: In The Shadows Tonight. I uhm I wrote it last Monday.''

He nodded at me and I started playing.

_Yeah there's mountains in my mind_

_I keep on trying to move them_

_And I'm just wasting time_

_Cuz you can't move a mountain _

_And they'll never move for you_

_There's gotta be more than this_

_It's like I'm torn ripped down the middle _

_Maybe I'm crazy not a lot just a little _

_Just a little bit_

_Follow the lights that's how it goes _

_But what about the shadows? _

_They hide the secrets that no one knows_

_I'm feeling scared for what I see _

_Giving it all trusting me_

_So i'll just breathe_

_In a world of sin _

_In a world of sunshine _

_I'll hide in the shadows tonight_

_See the walls of my room_

_Come closing income afternoon_

_Cuz it's the same thing every day _

_And it's up to me if I want things to change _

_Yeah I'm bored somebody rearrange me_

_Somebody rearrange me_

_It's like I'm torn ripped down the middle _

_Maybe I'm crazy not a lot just a little _

_Just a little bit_

_Follow the lights that's how it goes _

_But what about the shadows? _

_They hide the secrets that no one knows_

_I'm feeling scared for what I see _

_Giving it all trusting me_

_So i'll just breathe_

_In a world of sin _

_In a world of sunshine _

_I'll hide in the shadows tonight_

_It's like I'm torn ripped down the middle _

_Maybe I'm crazy not a lot just a little _

_Just a little bit_

_Follow the lights that's how it goes _

_But what about the shadows? _

_They hide the secrets that no one knows_

_I'm feeling scared for what I see _

_Giving it all trusting me_

_So i'll just breathe_

_In a world of sin _

_In a world of sunshine _

_I'll hide in the shadows _

_Oh I'll hide in the shadows tonight _

When I finished the song I saw Eddie looking at me, staring actually, he had tears in his eyes. He was about to say something but I wouldn't let him. I shoved the guitar away, grabbed his face and pulled him in a fierce kiss. He was surprised but he didn't pull back. He kissed me back with so much passion, but still managed to be gentle. This time I was the one licking his bottom lip. Earlier I got the feeling that we went too fast, but all my doubts faded away when he went on with my pace. He had reacted exactly how I wanted him to. I licked his bottom lip waiting for him to part his lips, but he didn't. I groaned a little and I felt him smile against my lips. He now started licking my bottom lip, but I decided that if he wanted to play that I would play along.

He was stroking my cheek now, slowly lowering his hand to my neck. I felt him pulling away, but I tightened my grip around his face. He was the one saying that I got the lead, and right now I didn't want anything more than to deepen this kiss. Eddie chuckled against my lips, in respond I bit his bottom lip. He groaned and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. He moaned, sending thrills right into my chest. Eddie grabbed my waist and pushed me against the ground, without parting away from the kiss. He was laying above me. He kept kissing me fiercely rubbing my waist, my whole body was on fire. At one moment I flipped us over, so now I was laying on top of him. I was still holding his face in my hands, and Eddie had wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me even closer. After a while we both started to need air, we both pulled back reluctantly. I looked down at Eddie, we were both breathing heavily, trying our hardest to catch our breath. Eddie was still rubbing my back, but he still had his eyes closed.

I smiled at him, and laid back on top of him, resting my head on his chest. He tightened his grip around me. I could hear his heart beat, and the sound made me really relaxed. We stayed like this for a while, I felt completely comfortable laying on top of Eddie, we both turned our head to the side, so we could watch the view. I swear it was so amazing, to watch the view like this. It was such an intimate moment, it was really sweet and romantic.

''I hate to break it to you, but I think we should go now.'' Eddie said softly.

I groaned and nuzzled my face against his chest. ''I don't want to get up now, I just got comfy.'' Eddie laughed at me, but the truth was that I got lazy, I really didn't want to stand up and walk the whole way down the hill.

''Well I think that there's just one solution.'' Eddie said. And before I could anything, he had stood up with me in his arms. I squealed at his sudden movement. ''Eddieee what are you doing?''

''If you don't want to get up, then I'll just have to carry to the car.'' Eddie simply replied. He was carrying bridal style, I had wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my head against his shoulder. I couldn't help but grinning at Eddie.

''What?'' He asked frowning a bit. ''Nothing..'' I chuckled. ''It's just that you seem like a total different guy, I mean how you were acting last week and how you're acting now.''

He nodded at me. ''I know, and it's all because of you!'' Eddie said proudly. He bend down and kissed the side of my head. He started walking down the hill, when we arrived at the car, he opened the door with one hand and put me carefully in the seat. I smiled at how gentle he was. Then I remembered something. ''Eddie! We forgot the guitar!''

''Shit!'' Eddie's face was priceless. ''Just give me a minute, I'm going to get it.'' He gave me a wink and ran up the hill. I chuckled at him, yeah I really felt happy, I was on my way to believing again that Love does exist. They say that the best relationships start at the most unexpected moments. Well I just hoped that 'they' were right. I saw Eddie coming down the hill with the guitar, he held it above his head like a trophy. I laughed at the sight.

He opened the door and put the guitar in the back seat. ''So now we can finally go.'' Eddie chuckled. He turned his head so he was facing me. ''You know Loren, that song, it was really powerful.''

I blushed a little at his compliment. ''Thank you.'' I was still a little hesitant about getting compliments, but Eddie knew that, so he gave me a sweet smile and pulled up. Before I knew it we were back at his building. And again, Eddie opened the door for me. ''Want me to carry you upstairs?'' Eddie asked. I noticed that he was actually being serious.

I smiled sweetly at him. ''No thank you, I think I can walk.'' I grabbed his hand and stepped out of the car. This time he didn't forget the guitar. The paparazzi was gone, instead two really big security guards were standing in front of the building. We walked past them and they nodded at us.

''Hey Jeffrey what's going on?'' Eddie asked when we walked in.

''Well the paparazzi didn't want to leave, so I called security.'' Jeffrey answered. ''A few guys tried to sneak into the building, so that's why they are standing outside.''

Eddie nodded at him. ''Thank you Jeffrey!''

''Have a nice day Eddie and Loren.''

I smiled at him. ''Bye Jeffrey.

Eddie and I went up to his penthouse, we walked in and I sat down at the couch. ''Let me get us something to drink.'' Eddie said walking to the kitchen. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes, stretching my body.

I could hear Eddie coming back, he sat the glasses on the table and laid next to me. ''Hé scoot up a bit.'' he said, I laughed at his urge. I scooted up and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my back and rested his hand on my waist. This entire day we had been cuddling, and I couldn't get enough of it.

All of a sudden the door flew open and no ones less than: Ian, Tyler, Phil, Melissa, Adrianna and Kim came barging in. I got the shock of my life, but so did they when they saw Eddie and me cuddling on the couch. They were standing in front of us staring at us with their eyes wide open and their mouth dropped.

Eddie and I sat up, looking a little confused at each other. ''Uhm what are you guys doing here?'' He then managed to ask. His words made them snap out of their shock.

''MATE WHAT THE HELL?'' Ian yelled. ''DUDE WHAT'S GOING ON?" Tyler and Phil shouted. ''LOREN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?'' Melissa screamed. ''WEARING EDDIE'S CLOTHES?'' Adrianna pointed out ''WHAT!'' Melissa yelled. ''OH MY GOD DID YOU SPEND THE NIGHT LOREN?'' Kim shouted. ''WHAT!'' They all shouted out.

I felt my face heat up so I shoved my hair for my face. Eddie was scratching the back of his head, not knowing how to react. ''Uhm well maybe you guys want to sit down?'' He asked carefully. They all took a seat and I swear that Mel was sending me death glares.

''So come on, explain, is it true what those gossip sites are saying?'' Melissa asked impatiently. I snapped my head up. ''What are they saying?'' I asked in horror.

''There are pictures of you and Eddie coming out of his building, wearing pajama's.'' Kim said, she handed me her phone. Those were all pictures from two hours ago. I handed Kim her phone back.

''They are saying that you are my mate's new girlfriend and that you spend the night.'' Ian said smirking at Eddie and me.

I hided my face in my hands, kinda confirming that for once the gossip sites were telling the truth. ''So it's true?'' Adrianna asked. ''You two are really together now?''

Eddie nodded at her. ''Oh My God Chloe was freaking out when she saw those pictures, but seriously when she hears that it's true.. Oh God she's going to die!''

''Babe please, do you really want to talk about Chloe?'' Phil chuckled at her.

Melissa was for once not saying anything. She was just staring at me in shock. ''Ian, I think your girl is paralyzed or something like that.'' Tyler said pointing at Mel.

''Mel?'' Ian asked. ''Hey are you okay, love?''

She shook her head in response. ''WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME THAT?'' she shouted at me. Shit she was really mad. I was about to answer. but Eddie was faster.

''Back off a little Sanders, it happened last night, I'm sure she would've told you as soon as possible.'' Eddie said a little irritated. ''Mel I swear I was going to drop by later!'' I said, I saw her calming down a bit. She looked between Eddie and me, and smirked a little.

''She got you all protective huh Duran. I never thought of you as the caring one.'' Mel said smirking at Eddie. He just shook his head, but he couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped his mouth.

''I told you so! He got it bad!'' Ian laughed.

''Something totally different, how did you guys get together last night? And is it also true what they're saying about your mom Ed?'' Tyler suddenly asked.

Eddie nodded at him and told everyone the whole story. ''So Loren came and we talked the whole evening, we made up, but Nora was staying at my dad's so Loren ended up spending the night here, and no nothing happened!'' Eddie said ending his story

Everyone was nodding understandingly. ''Wait a minute your mom was spending the night with Max?'' Kim asked. ''Uhm yeah kinda, I don't know what's going on between them, but yeah we will find out, sooner or later.'' I answered. ''Wow I haven't seen so much drama in a while, this looks like a freaking reality show.'' Phil said shaking his head.

''Uhm Loren, just another thing.. I uhm kinda told everyone here, what happened four months ago.'' Melissa said looking down. My eyes widened, and I felt tears stinging. I looked at Eddie. ''Did you know, before I told you?'' I whispered. Eddie looked me directly in the eyes and nodded. My tears made their way down my cheek, I stood up, I felt so ashamed. Eddie grabbed my hand and pulled me down on the couch. I wanted to stand up again but he just wrapped his arms around me, holding me against him.

''Let me go, let me go!'' I screamed in his shirt. He didn't say anything he just held me even tighter. ''Loren.. I made a promise..'' he whispered in my ear.

''That's true Lo!'' Melissa said. It happened after the whole thing with Cameron. I kinda went nuts on him, so I had to explain why. I made them promise to never tell you that they knew, because I wanted to tell you first.

''Please Lo..'' Eddie pleaded. ''I couldn't say anything until Melissa had told you. I swear if it was up to me I would've told you immediately.'' Eddie said stroking my hair. I nodded in his arms. ''I just feel so ashamed..'' I whispered. ''What! No!'' Eddie lifted my chin, ''You have nothing to be ashamed of, no one here is judging you!'' he said reassuringly.

I looked around and saw everyone nodding at me. ''That guy was a douche bag Loren!'' Adrianna said, anger filling her eyes. ''It wasn't your fault.''

''I'm so sorry Lo! I know that I should've asked you first, but I couldn't lie about it.'' Melissa had tears in her eyes. I stood up quickly and walked to her. I pulled her in a hug. ''It's okay, I'm over it!'' I said reassuringly. ''You remember the first thing I told you when you asked about Eddie?'' Melissa asked chuckling. I laughed at her. ''Yes! You said that he was bad news.''

Everyone laughed at that. I saw Eddie shaking his head in amusement. I walked towards the couch and sat back next to him. ''Don't worry, you see, I'm not that easy scared away.'' I chuckled at him. ''You know for a moment I thought that you were going to leave..'' Eddie said, softly grabbing my hand. I shook my head and bend down I intended at giving him a soft kiss on his cheek, but he turned his head, so it landed on his lips. As soon as our lips touched, everything around me disappeared. I leaned deeper into the kiss and Eddie kissed me back softly.

''Uhum, we're still here.'' Tyler said clearing his throat. I pulled away blushing every shade of red. ''Man, you're a big softie now.'' Tyler said pouting a little. ''That's no fun at all.'' Eddie just chuckled at him.

Suddenly the door flew open. ''Eduardo Duran, you got a serious problem!''

**And that's a wrap! Did you guys like it? Of course we all know who the one is that shouted that Eddie has a serious problem. There's only one dude that calls Eddie, Eduardo. Of course: JAKE. But what is that problem? And how is everyone going to react at the sudden Leddie at school. Are there going to be some problems with Chloe and Cameron? Don't forget the first rehearsal is Friday, do I hear some new songs? We will see! The song Loren sang at the hill is: In The Shadows Tonight by Megan and Liz. Go check them out, they are amazing!**

**If you guys liked it, let me know by reviewing, I'm almost hitting the 300 reviews! And that's all because of you guys, I LOVE YOU! **

**I also made a twitter account so follow me if you want to ;)  
_ImaginingMe**

**Until next time!**

**xxx-ImaginingMe**


	16. Chapter 16 - Coming Out

Chapter 16 - Coming Out

**Whatzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap! Hahaha IAmLegend32 said that on twitter and I couldn't resist to answer with: the sky hahaha XP  
Okay so I think you guys waited long enough, I'm sooooo sorry! You guys have every right to kill me right now… but seriously I don't have a laptop right now, so I have to use my sister's, and well that doesn't always work out. Anyway I'm really sorry!  
So thanks to everyone who followed me on twitter, or reviewed on this story! Let's get it to 300 jeeej haha xp  
Chapter 16 here you go!**

**SHOUT OUT to: IAmLegend32 for being this incredibly awesome guy you are!**

** FfLeentje if there is anyone who deserves it then it's you!**

** hollywoodheighter girl I love our conversations, you're one of the nicest  
persons ever!**

**Follow me on twitter to keep updated: _ImaginingMe**

**~enjoy!**

* * *

**Eddie's POV **

Oh boy, what did I do this time? I tried my hardest to come up with something, but I couldn't find anything.

''Eddie boy what did you do?'' Ian laughed. I shook my head at him ''I have no idea.'' I said looking at Jake.

''No Idea?'' Jake said narrowing his eyes at me. ''Eduardo let's make something clear.'' He sighed and looked back at me. ''I am your manager! And as your manager you should TELL me everything. I SHOULD NOT FIND OUT BY THE PRESS!'' Jake shouted.

I winced at his voice. Shit I totally forgot to tell him.. but could you really blame me? I was too caught up with everything. With my mom and Loren. I instantly smiled at the thought of her. I looked at her with a sheepish smile plastered on my face. She pulled up an eyebrow in confusion. I know I should be worrying about Jake now, but who cares, I had a beautiful girl I could call mine.

''EDDIE DURAN!'' Jake yelled.

I looked up at him. ''What?''

Phil, Ian and Tyler busted out laughing. ''Oh man, you're in deep!'' Tyler stated.

''What's so funny?'' Jake asked. That's when he realized that he was not alone, yes we had some lady company. ''Oh..'' he said looking around.

''Yeah, can I say awkward.'' Melissa said chuckling. ''Yeah I think that's quite the word.'' Jake said smiling lightly. He had calmed down a bit. ''So Eduardo.'' Jake started. ''I talked to Max already about Katy..but that was around noon..so care to explain why there are pictures of you with some girl, coming out of this building in your pajamas?''

I felt Loren tense up next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss on top of her head. I looked up at Jake and saw him looking at me in confusion. When he looked at Loren, and at what she was wearing, realization hit him, and his confusion turned into shock.

''Eddie.. what's going on?'' He asked carefully.

''Jake.'' I said standing up. ''Meet Loren, my girlfriend.''

Jake looked shocked between Loren and me. ''When did that happen?'' He asked frowning. ''Last Monday, you practically ruined your kitchen over a girl. And Eddie that was two days ago!'' Jake stated.

I fely myself getting angry at Jake, I couldn't calm Loren down, and I saw her only getting tenser. I was clenching my fists, waiting for Jake to stop his ranting, but he didn't.

''THAT'S ENOUGH JAKE!'' I shouted out. ''Eddie..'' Loren's voice was almost a whisper. She stood up and grabbed my hand, I clenched her hand. She stroked it lightly, when I looked at her I saw her smiling reassuringly at me. I sighed deeply and turned my gaze at Jake.

''I'm sorry for snapping at you, but Jake, just to be clear. We're talking about the same girl.'' I gave Loren a wink and she gave me a smile in response.

The expression on Jake's face was priceless. He looked wide eyed at Loren. ''I wish I had a camera!'' Ian chuckled holding back his laughter. ''Me too!'' Melissa said holding her hand for her mouth. Adrianna, Kim, and Phil were looking at Jake in amusement. Tyler on the other hand, wasn't hiding his laughter at all.

''Jake, my man that is what I call, an embarrassing moment. Or like Mel likes to say: awkward!'' Tyler tried to imitate Mel's voice, what ended in everyone laughing at him.

Jake walked up to Loren. ''I'm sorry, I didn't know.'' He said extending his hand. Loren shook his hand smiling shyly at him.  
''It's Okay, you couldn't have known.''

''So, Loren..'' Jake said smirking. ''You're the one who got Eddie acting like a love sick puppy?''

Loren laughed at him, and looked back at me. I was trying my hardest to hold back the blush, I knew was forming around my cheeks and nose. I scratched the back of my head, and turned my head. ''I wasn't acting like a love sick puppy.'' I mumbled.

''That's a shame.'' Loren said seriously. I turned my head and looked confused at her. ''I love puppies.'' she chuckled.

''Go Loren!'' Tyler yelled. I chuckled at him and looked back at my girl. She was so shy and confident at the same time! I was in deep, and  
I knew it and I didn't mind. In fact, I could see myself falling deeper. I was mesmerized by her beauty and her personality and.. and just everything.

''Eduardo, you really got yourself a great girl!'' Jake said smiling at us. ''Glad that you seem to have him in control.'' He said to Loren. ''Keep him that way, I haven't seen him like that in a long time.''

''I'll try.'' Loren said shyly.

''Well I have to go now. Eddie I will talk to you tomorrow.''

I nodded at him. ''Bye Jake, and oh I have some songs I want to show you.''

''Really?'' Jake said surprised. ''Well that's great! I will see you tomorrow then.'' He sounded really happy by that. ''Well bye everyone, keep an eye on him Loren.'' And with that Jake walked out of the door.

''Well that was weird.'' Phil said, pointing everyone's thought out. ''Anyway, I think we should get going too, we just came to check on you.''  
Everyone nodded. ''I assume that you're staying a little longer Loren?'' Melissa said trying to sound innocent, but I could see the way she was smirking at her.

''Yes I'm staying Melissa, and please stop looking at me like that!'' Loren said laughing at her best friend.

''Have fun you too!'' Adrianna and Kim said laughing. ''Bye mate, yeah have fun.'' Ian said winking. ''Not too much fun Ed!'' Tyler added grinning. I sighed and chuckled at them. ''Remind me why I call you guys my friends again?''

''Because you love us Eddie!'' Adrianna said grinning. ''Yeah, yeah I will see you tomorrow.'' I said to them. ''Bye guys!'' Loren said smiling.

I closed the door behind them and turned to face Loren. ''Finally!'' I sighed. She chuckled at me. ''I hate to break it to you Eddie, but I should get going too. It's 5PM now and I want to be home before dinner.''

''Do you really think there's going to be dinner Loren?" I asked grinning a bit. ''I think the two of us should head to MK.''

''Oh yeah!.'' Loren said when she remembered that her mom stayed the night at my dad's place.

''Let's get dressed, and go.'' She nodded at me and I grabbed her hand and walked upstairs. I noticed that she went a little shy as soon as we entered my room. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me. ''No need to go shy Lo.. where do you want to change?'' I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver under my touch. ''Here or in the bathroom, or in the guestroom or maybe in the living room?'' I asked laughing. ''Or maybe in the lobby?''

''Eddie!'' she hit me on my chest and tried to pull out of my embrace. I only tightened my grip around her. ''Not so fast!''

''I'll change in the bathroom.'' Loren said softly. ''Okay, but you still can't go. I mean didn't you forget something?''

She looked confused at me. ''Uhm not that I know of?''

I smirked at her. ''You really didn't think that you could go change without giving me a kiss right?''

Her face showed all shades of red and I thought it was freaking adorable. I felt my chest swell, I was just about to say that I was kidding when she grabbed my face and pulled me down to meet her lips in the most mind blowing kiss ever. Her mouth moved roughly against mine and I bit her lip trying to slow her down a bit. This side of her was not adorable anymore, no, she was so hot and sexy right now. When I bit her lip she moaned against my lips. Shivers went down my spine, and I didn't try to slow down anymore, instead I wanted to heat it up, so  
I cupped her cheek with one hand and tilted her head. I licked her bottom lip and she immediately parted her lips. As soon as entered her mouth, I couldn't hold back the moan anymore. She stroked my cheeks gently and gave me one last fierce kiss before pulling back.

I was paralyzed, and all because of this girl. What did she do to me, I wanted nothing more than to keep kissing her, to keep touching her and to show her that love did exist. And yes I said love.

''Wow..'' I breathed. Loren was breathing heavily, and looked at me with sparkling eyes. ''I- I.. L..'' I bit my tongue when I realized what I was about to say. Use your head Eddie, it's way too soon. You guys are dating a day now!

''I'll wait for you when you're done.'' I whispered. I bend down and gave her a kiss on her cheek. ''Okay.'' she whispered, and with that she walked to the bathroom. She gave me a smile before closing the door. I sat down on my bed only one question in my head. Do I love Loren?

* * *

**Loren's POV **

We were on our way to MK, this time Eddie seemed a little relaxer while he was driving. I was looking at him, tracing the shape of his face with my eyes. I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to distract him. I was wearing my clothes from yesterday, and Eddie had changed into light jeans and a white V- neck shirt. I thought that he looked incredibly sexy. Our kiss from earlier was still burning on my lips and I felt shivers over my whole body, just by thinking about it.

Eddie parked the car in front of MK, and again he helped me out of the car. I grabbed his hand and walked into MK, we were about to walk through the curtains when Eddie held me back. ''Before we go inside, I just need to do this.'' He cupped my face and planted a soft kiss on my lips. He smiled at me when he pulled away, I felt my lips tingling. I just couldn't resist him, I needed his touch, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me, and I relaxed into his embrace.

He kept holding me, and that was exactly what I needed, someone to hold me. I sighed when I pulled out of his arms. ''Let's go.''

Eddie nodded at me and wrapped his left arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my right arm around his back, and like that we walked through the curtains.

My mom and Max were sitting at the bar, I saw Grace walking to the bar with a box of liquor in her arms. She looked our way and smiled. ''Loren, Eddie! It's great to see..'' Grace stopped dead in her tracks and almost dropped the box. ''Oh My God! you guys are dating!'' she said pointing at Eddie's arm around my waist.

My mom and Max were looking at us smiling. ''Yes, we're dating Grace.'' Eddie chuckled.

''Ha! I told you so Max! Now where are those 200 dollars?'' Grace said laughing.

''What? You guys made a bet about Eddie and me getting together?'' I asked wide eyed.

''I'm sorry Lo, but it was kinda obvious.'' Grace said. ''I'm sorry too, I didn't really know what was going on between you guys.'' Max said apologizing.

I shook my head laughing at them. ''Well, you earned yourself 200 dollars Grace.''

Eddie and I walked up to our parents. I gave my mom a hug. ''Hello sweetie, did you sleep good?'' I sensed a little sarcasm in her voice.  
I smirked at her. ''Best sleep of my life, so what about you, huh?''

A little blush appeared on her face. ''Uhm well yeah, I slept good, yeah good.'' I chuckled at her. We would talk about this later. Eddie was hugging Max, and apparently they were having the same conversation.

''So it's official.'' Max said. ''You are my sons girlfriend huh.''

I smiled shyly at him and nodded my head. Eddie gave me a wink. ''Yes pops, she's my girl.'' He said smiling. ''Well I'm happy for you two,  
I think you're good for him Loren, beside you look way better than him in his clothes.'' Max chuckled. I felt my face getting redder and looked at Eddie who was smiling at me.

His smile faded a little when he looked at my mom. ''Uhm Nora, I hope you're okay with this?'' Eddie asked shyly. ''I mean, yes I was kinda a mess yesterday and I know that I have a temper I mean had a temper, I- I don't know. It's just that I would never hurt Loren, so you really don't have to worry about that. In fact she always knows how to calm me down.. and''

''Whoa Eddie slow down!'' My mom said interrupting him. I could see that he was struggling, he felt a bit embarrassed because of how he had behaved yesterday. I stroked his hand lightly, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

''Eddie, I saw how Loren calmed you down yesterday.'' My mom started. ''I guess that's what your friends meant when they talked about Loren's magic touch, but I also saw the way you were looking at her, how gentle and caring you were. I don't judge you about what happened. The fact that you're asking me if I'm okay with you dating my daughter means so much to me. It shows how much of a men you are, admitting that you know your flaws, but reassuring me that my daughter will be safe with you.'' My mom rested her hand on Eddie's shoulder. ''Eddie, if I didn't believe that Loren is safe with you, I would've never let her spend the night.''

Eddie swallowed and looked with sparkling eyes at my mom. ''Thank you Nora, thank you so much! I promise that I would never hurt Loren.''

''I know.'' My mom said smiling. She pulled him into a hug. ''Take care of her Eddie.'' ''I will.'' Eddie said.

''So is anyone else hungry or am I the only one?'' Max said. We all laughed at him. ''Let's order pizza and have a family dinner.'' Max suggested. We all nodded at him. ''Grace, come on you are part of the family too. In fact we should all thank you right now.''

''Why should you guys thank me, Max?'' Grace asked pulling up an eyebrow.

''Well if you hadn't recommend Nora for the books, they would still be in New York right now, and Loren and Eddie wouldn't be dating.''  
I looked at Grace. ''Max is right, I think we should thank you!'' I said.

''Thank you Grace, I really owe you this!'' Eddie said running his hand through his hair. I smiled at him, he made the slightest things sound sweet. It was what I loved about him.

We all sat down at one of the booths, while Max ordered the pizza. It didn't take too long before we were all enjoying a nice dinner together.  
I really felt like we were a family. It was a long time ago since I had felt this warm and happy. We stayed until the club was about to be opened. Grace was already busy running between the stocking room and the bar.

''Well it was really nice, I had a great time Max.'' My mom said standing up. I stood up as well, Max hugged my mom and gave me a hug too. ''It was indeed really nice, I think we should do it more often.'' he said.

''I think so too.'' my mom said smiling. ''What about dinner at our place, I'm talking lasagna and pecan pie.''

''Pie?'' Eddie asked surprised. ''I'm in!'' I laughed at him. ''Of course you're in. It's mama Tate's famous Pecan Pie!''

''Hmmm, sounds nice!'' Max said. ''So what about this Saturday?'' My mom suggested. They all nodded. ''Great we will see you then, come with an empty stomach!'' my mom chuckled.

We were about to go, when Eddie turned to my mom. ''Uhm Nora, is it al right if I drive Loren home?''

She smiled at him. ''Of course Eddie.''

Eddie nodded thankfully and grabbed my hand. ''Ready to go Loren?'' I nodded at him. ''I will see you at home mom, bye Max, bye Grace!''

We were driving to my house, and the whole ride Eddie kept holding my hand. I thought it was sweet, especially since he was really strict about driving safely.

He pulled into my driveway, my mom's car was already there. It wasn't that weird since we took a longer route.

''So we're here Ms. Tate.'' Eddie said.

''Yup, we're here..'' I said shyly.

Eddie was stroking my hand softly. ''You know Lo, it feels like I've known you forever, not that we just started dating yesterday.''

''I know, it's almost unbelievable that we just met a week ago.'' I said smiling at him.

He grabbed my hand and rested it on his cheek. ''You're amazing Lo, you know that? Jake was right about me being a love sick puppy, I just didn't want to admit it in front of the rest of the gang.''

I blushed and started stroking his cheek. ''I'm not amazing.. I'm just me, Loren Tate.''

''Yes, and that girl is amazing, and I'm going to miss her until I can see her tomorrow at school.'' Eddie whispered, his voice sounded a bit husky, and I felt my body tingling.

He was leaning in, and so was I. I kept staring at him until our lips were just a few inches away. We both closed our eyes and closed the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, he unbuckled my seat belt and pulled me closer to him, making me sit in his lap. Our kiss was sweet, it was like a good night kiss, knowing that we had to sleep in our own bed today.

We started to need air so we pulled away reluctantly. ''I'll see you tomorrow Lo.'' Eddie whispered against my lips.

''Bye Eddie.'' I whispered back. I put my lips against his again, giving him one last kiss, before I stepped out of the car.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I saw that I was hugging my pillow.. Of course, it was hard to fall asleep without Loren in my arms. I missed her warm body against mine. I dressed in a red V- neck shirt and black jeans. Fixed my hair and stepped in my red Vlado's. I was early, I knew that, but I wanted to wake Loren up. I grabbed my black jacket and almost ran out of the building, jumped in my black escalade and drove to Loren's house.

Nora opened the door and looked surprised to see me. ''Eddie? What are you doing here?''

I scratched the back of my neck and looked shyly at her. ''Hi, uhm Nora, I eh wanted to pick Loren up.''

She smiled warmly at me. ''Come inside Eddie, but aren't you a little early? She is still asleep.'' I walked inside the house and looked around. It looked exactly like I had imagined. It was warm and cozy, like Loren.

''I uhm I know..'' I said shoving my foot on the ground.

''Eddie?'' Nora asked looking a little confused at me.

''Oke I uh, I wanted to wake Loren up.'' I saw her smile growing wider. ''Eddie that's really sweet! But please don't go too fast with her.. I don't know if you know about..''

''I know.'' I interrupted her. ''She told me about what happened four months ago. And I told Loren, that she got the lead in everything we do, she got the lead in this whole relationship. I'm not going to do anything she doesn't want.''

I saw Nora sighing in relief. ''Thank you Eddie, but promise me one thing. If anything happens between you too.. please be safe.''

I felt my face getting red, but I nodded at her. ''I promise.''

''Okay good, I know it's not the most wanted talk, but we had to have it. So Loren's room is down the hall to the left.'' Nora said smiling at me.  
''Did you have breakfast this morning?''

Oh, no I just realized that I didn't even eat.. Apparently she could read it on my face. She chuckled at me. ''I'm going to make breakfast for everyone Eddie, go and wake Loren up.''

I laughed thankfully at her. And walked to Loren's room. I opened it slowly and saw that she was still asleep. She looked so cute sleeping.  
I walked up to her and sat on the edge of her bed. She moved a little but didn't wake up. I softly stroked her face. ''Loren.'' I whispered.  
''One more minute.'' she mumbled in her sleep. I chuckled at her. ''Wake up Lo, we have to go to school.''

She moaned and turned around. I removed the covers slowly, and laid down next to her. She instantly snuggled closer to me.  
''Mhmm Eddie.'' She moaned. I couldn't help but think that it was extremely sexy.

''Hmmm Lo.'' I said stroking her back. This was the way I wanted to wake up every day. I smelled the breakfast Nora was making. I really had to wake Loren up now. I softly shook her in my arms. ''Loren, you really have to wake up.''

She slowly started to move, but she was still sleeping.

''Loren, wake up beautiful.'' She was moving in my arms and her eyes started to flutter open. She tensed up when she realized that she was laying in someone's arms. She started to push me away, and she was about to scream, but I shut her up by pulling her on top of me and kissing her. She was caught of guard, that's for sure..

Loren pulled back first and was now hovering above me, her eyes were looking at me in both, amusement and anger. ''Eddie how could you do that to me?'' she pouted. ''For a moment I thought you were some kind of rapist!'' She hit me playfully on my chest, but I could see that she meant it. I pulled her back down, so she was on top of me again and wrapped my arms around her.

''I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you.'' I said kissing her cheek. ''It's okay, waking up to your face isn't that bad.'' Loren chuckled resting her head on my chest. ''But what are you doing here? Does my mom know that you're here?''

''I missed you last night..'' I said stroking her hair. ''And yes she knows, I wanted to wake my girl up, and she actually thought it was sweet. She's making breakfast right now.'' I looked down at her and saw that she was blushing heavily. I smiled at her. Every time she did something cute or when she went shy, I could feel my chest swell.

''So does that mean that we're going to school together?'' She asked frowning a little.

I nodded at her. ''yes and don't frown like that! We are going to face everything and everyone together. Don't worry about anything.''

''Okay..'' A slight smile appeared around her lips. ''Thanks for being here, it's really sweet.'' A smile appeared on my face. ''Ha I know! I knew that you would like it. Now please go change because I can smell your mom's breakfast and I'm starving!'' Loren laughed at me. ''I knew that there was a catch!'' She stood up and gave me a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom. ''Wait are you planning on staying here?''

''Uhm yes if you don't mind.. your bed is really comfortable.'' I said chuckling. She looked a little taken back by my answer. I knew that I was asking a little too much from her, but I wanted her to feel safe around me. Knowing that she was safe with me! And pushing her a little might help, I just had to make sure that I didn't push too hard.

''Eddie could you please go while I'm changing?'' She had put her hands on her hips and she sounded a little feisty. Hmmm feisty Loren, just great. ''You're not changing right now.''

She thought about it for a while and looked back at me. ''Okay.. but as soon as I come out of that bathroom, I'm kicking you out!'' She narrowed her eyes at me and walked satisfied to the bathroom. I looked astonished at how feisty she could be. I liked it, a lot actually, it was really hot.. I've seen how she handled Mel, so I knew she had it in her. I wanted Loren to tease me like I teased her. I heard Loren in the shower, and after a while the sound of clattering water stopped. I knew that it was my quo to go, but I didn't.. I stayed on her bed, with my face buried in her pillow. I took in her sweet scent and heard Loren opening the bathroom door. I peeked and saw her entering the room.  
I was laying on my back with Loren's pillow on my face.

''I knew it!'' Loren hissed. ''Eddie go away, I want to change now.'' I laughed at her, but the pillow muffled my sound. ''Come on Lo I can't see anything, I don't even know that you're wearing a blue robe!''

''EDDIE!'' she yelled at me. I pulled the pillow down and saw that she was serious, so I stood up quickly and walked towards her. Her hair was still wet and hung for her face. Her eyes held a mixture of anger, hurt and confusion. I grabbed her by her waist and felt her stiffen under my touch.

''He Lo, I'm sorry! Please don't worry, I was just teasing you a little, but I want you to feel safe around me.. You have the lead right.'' I said softly stroking her cheek.

This was still a painful subject for her, but I didn't want it to consume her. I thought that us dating would help her to get over it, but it actually reminded her of what could happen, what could go wrong. The only difference was that I would never want Loren t do something she wasn't ready for. I stroked her hair behind her ear and hugged her tightly. ''I will wait outside, don't take too long, because I will miss you..'' I whispered in her ear. I gave her a kiss on her cheek and walked out of the room.

''Is she awake?'' Nora asked when I walked into the kitchen. I nodded at her. ''Yeah, she's changing right now, she kinda kicked me out.'' Nora chuckled at me and motioned to sit down. I sat and watched Nora as she was setting the last things on the table. It didn't take Loren too long before coming out of her room. I looked mesmerized at her. She was totally matching me, and she looked so much better in red! Loren was wearing black jeans, a red top and black boots. Her hair was straightened and her make- up was natural as always.

She walked up to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek and sat down next to me. This time I was the one caught off guard.. Nora laughed at us. ''Look at you two matching each other, how cute! A slight blush appeared on Loren's face and I chuckled at Nora. We had a great time, having breakfast together. We talked and laughed and Loren acted like nothing had happened in her room.

''Well we should really go now.'' Loren said standing up. I stood up as well. ''Thank you Nora for the breakfast, it was amazing!'' She shook her head at me. ''It was a pleasure Eddie, you know you're always welcome here.''

''Have a good day you two!'' Loren and I walked to the door. ''Thanks again Nora!'' I grabbed Loren's hand, and opened the door. ''Bye mom!''  
We walked to my car and I opened the door for Loren. I stepped in the car as well and pulled up. An awkward silence fell between us.  
I grabbed Loren's hand and kissed it while I was driving. ''Red really is your color you know?''

She chuckled at me. ''Well I think it's more our color now.''

I nodded approvingly. ''Yes absolutely!'' I stopped at a traffic light and looked at her. ''Hey Lo, about what happened..''

''It's okay.'' she said cutting me of. ''Really I know that you have good intentions, and that I'm safe with you. It's just that I have to get used to the whole trusting thing.''

I stroked her cheek softly. ''You can get used to it at your own pace, I'm not going anywhere you know.'' I smiled sweetly at her. ''I just like to tease you. I mean, now that you're my girlfriend, I actually consider it one of my rights!'' I added smirking. The whole awkwardness was gone by now.

The light turned green and I pulled up making my way to our school. Loren was smiling at me. ''Only if that means that I can tease you too!''  
I looked at her quickly. ''I can't wait! So bring it on Tate!'' She busted out laughing and I noticed that it was true happiness going through her. ''You better watch your back Duran!''

We arrived at school and I parked the car in front of the building. Here we go. I stepped out of the car and saw some students looking at me when I walked to the passenger side. I opened the door and helped Loren out. She looked a little anxious but I gave her a reassuring smile.  
As soon as she stepped out I heard some screams.

I ignored them and walked with Loren's hand in mine to the door. Unfortunately we didn't make it to the door, because the world's biggest witch was standing in front of us, sending Loren dead glares. I tightened my grip at Loren's hand.

''WHAT THE HELL IS THIS EDDIE!?" Chloe screamed pointing at Loren and me. She looked furious and I wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now. ''Hello to you too Chloe, meet my girlfriend Loren.'' I said sweetly wrapping my arms around Loren's waist.

Chloe's eyes almost popped out of her head. ''YOUR WHAT! YOU'RE NOT SERIOUSLY DATING THAT LOSER!''

''Shut up Chloe, you're making a fool out of yourself.'' Loren said narrowing her eyes at Chloe.

''What did you say?'' There was almost steam coming out of Chloe's ears. ''You can't talk to me like that, Eddie say something!''  
I looked at her in surprise. ''Are you insane? You're the one who shouldn't be talking to my girl like that!''

I pushed her aside and walked into the building with Loren. Then it all happened really fast. All of a sudden someone grabbed my arm and turned me around. Before I could do anything Chloe had pressed her lips at mine. The only thing I saw was Loren, her eyes filled with uncontrollable rage..

**And that's it! I'm sorry for making you wait so long, I will try to update this weekend again!  
Hope you like it :) All ideas are welcome! Review and follow me on twitter (if you want to, I would really love it ;)**

**TWITTER: _ImaginingMe**

**Bye Bye!**

**xxx-ImaginingMe**


	17. Chapter 17 - Not To Be Messed With

Chapter 17 - Not To Be Messed With

**Helloooo everyone! So what do you guys think of this surprise? Another update, to make up for updating so late ;)  
Hope you guys like it, keep letting me know what you guys thinks, or if there's anything I should change!**

**SHOUT OUT to: RoseHeart1209 for reading this whole story in one night and morning! You go girl!**

**~enjoy!**

* * *

_Everyone go check out Jake Miller! He's one hell of a talented musician, I'm going to put him in this story,  
by changing his name in Jason Miller. (we already have a Jake (Madsen) XP) I want to put him in the music class too, he's the only rapper during the Big Show! Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Loren's POV **

My eyes were filled with rage and I felt like I could explode any moment. Chloe really crossed a huge line this time! How much I wanted to take things slow with Eddie, he was still mine and she didn't have any right to kiss him!  
I saw Eddie trying to push her away, but she held his face in a tight grip..

What I was about to do might get me in trouble, but I didn't care! I grabbed Chloe by her hair and pulled her away from Eddie..  
''LET ME GO YOU BITCH!'' Chloe screamed. By now we had a whole crowd around us, but I didn't care. I was furious.. I slammed Chloe against the lockers. ''YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!'' I yelled at her.

I could take perfect care of myself, and it wasn't the first time for me to face Chloe, but this time Eddie and I were really together.  
''You're so pathetic Chloe, after all those times that Eddie rejected you, you keep thinking that you have a chance.'' I hissed in her face.

Chloe tried to pull her hair out of my grip, but I only tightened my grip around her. She tried to push me off, but I was too angry. I held her like it didn't take any effort.

''YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS YOU LOSER!'' She screamed hysterically.

I laughed at her. ''Oh yeah? I would like to see you try!'' I looked in disgust at her. ''YOU SEE HIM?'' I yelled, pointing at Eddie. He was looking worriedly at me, but I sensed a sign of approval when I looked at him. ''HIS FACE, HIS BODY, HIS LIPS! THAT'S MINE! EDDIE IS MINE, AND YOU'RE DEAD WRONG IF YOU THINK YOU CAN KISS MY GUY, WHEN HE ALREADY HAS A GIRL!''

The whole crowd was yelling and shouting by now. ''GO LOREN!'' I recognized Ian's voice, but I didn't turn. Chloe was still looking at me like I had grown a third head. I could feel my face heat up. And this time it was not out of shyness, but out of anger. Eddie was right, I was safe with him. Deep inside I knew that all I wanted was him. And before we started dating, I was the strong one, putting him at ease. I didn't want to let what happened in New York consume, I was actually supposed to feel stronger now that I was dating Eddie! Seeing Chloe kissing Eddie was like a huge wake up call, telling me that being Eddie's girl, meant that he was MY man too!

''I can kiss who ever I want. It's not my fault that no one can resist me.'' Chloe said in her usual arrogant voice. And that did it. It was the final drop before I snapped. All of a sudden I felt myself raising my hand, and before knowing what I was about to do, I slapped Chloe in her face..

Chloe's eyes widened in disbelief and the crowd went silent. This was not good, but I didn't regret it. Chloe recovered quickly and she was about to attack me, when I felt someone pulling me back. I blinked a few times, before realizing that Eddie was standing between Chloe and me, holding Chloe's arm in the air, preventing her from slapping me.

''That's enough Chloe! Loren is right.'' Eddie hissed in anger. He turned around to face the crowd. ''You see this girl?'' he asked wrapping his arm around me. ''This is Loren Tate, MY GIRLFRIEND!'' I looked at him in surprise. ''Touch her or hurt her and I swear to God that I will hunt you down and slit your throat!''

He turned around to face Chloe. ''Same for you Charter! I have tried to get it into your thick skull that I don't want you! You had no right to kiss me, especially not in front of Loren! You were out to hurt her, but you know what? She might look shy, but she's not to be messed with. And neither am I.'' His eyes were narrowed when he said those words. ''Oh and Chloe? Thanks for smearing all this lip gloss over my lips.'' He said in disgust, wiping his lips.

''Thi- is.. I- I wha- at.'' Chloe stuttered, she threw her hands in the air. ''AAAAAH!'' She screamed and with that se ran away, out of the school.  
I turned to Eddie, he was smiling at me with sparkling eyes. ''Okay, everyone the show is over!'' Melissa made her way through the crowd, followed by Adrianna, Kim, Tyler, Ian, and Phil.

''Woohoo Loren! That was freaking amazing!'' Melissa shouted out. She was grinning from ear to ear, not hiding how proud she was. Adrianna and Kim had the same look on their face. ''Oh My God Loren, I can't believe you actually slapped her!'' Adrianna said. Kim nodded at me ''That was so amazing Loren! She never expected that!''

The guys were looking a little taken back. I laughed at them. ''Come on, I promise that I won't slap you!''  
Tyler chuckled at me. ''I'm not afraid, I'm just surprised, you're one hell of a chick Loren!'' Eddie pulled me close to his body, smiling proudly at me. Ian punched my shoulder playfully. ''You go Loren, that was just wow!'' Phil laughed at me. ''I always knew that you were not to be messed with, I mean come on.. You can handle Mel!'' Mel stuck her tongue out at him, but she was laughing like the rest.

I smiled at my friends. They really were the best friends of the world! Eddie hadn't said anything, he was just looking at me. I lifted my eyebrow at him. He chuckled at me and pulled me in one of his warm hugs. He nuzzled his face in my hair, until his lips reached my ears.  
''You have no idea how hot that was!'' I felt my face heat up again, now it really was out of shyness.

''Come on you love birds, we have to get to class!'' Phil said chuckling. I pulled out of Eddie's hug and smiled at him. We all walked to our psychology class. When we went inside, the whole class was staring at us. I saw Cameron staring at Eddie and me, but I ignored him. I went to sit down at my regular place, next to Melissa. Chloe didn't show up, that actually didn't surprise me. We had to start finishing our assignments. I instantly looked at Ian, he gave me a reassuring smile. I had worked at it, but not a lot. And we had to turn it in tomorrow!

Mr. Ronalds gave us the time to work with our partner at the assignment. We all went to sit next to our partners. ''I'm so sorry Ian, I feel like I have let you down in this whole thing.'' I said when I sat down.

''Don't worry about it, Tuesday when both Eddie and you left, Melissa and I worked on it together. Besides that, it was actually good for me, to finally start doing something!''

I still felt guilty, but he reassured me that it was all right. We worked the whole class at our assignment and managed to finish it. Ian had done a lot, and it was good! He had a really sober way of looking at things, what was kinda ironic, since he was this party animal, who loved to get drunk and everything.

It was lunch time now and I was sitting with Melissa, Adrianna and Kim. I hadn't seen Cameron yet, and I didn't want to see him at all. I had seen Adam, and he had apologized for Cameron's behavior. I told him that it wasn't his fault, but Adam felt bad for me, since Cameron was a close friend of him. I assured him that we were still friends, I could sense that he was afraid that I might would end my friendship with him too, he had the same talk with Melissa, and she assured him too, that he was still one of her best friends. Adam was a sweet a guy, and I knew that he was the type of guy that was hard to find these days.

Ian, Tyler, Phil and Eddie walked up to us and sat next to us. Eddie pulled me close to him and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I smiled sweetly at him, I couldn't deny that I had missed him this day. So it wasn't very surprising that I was glad that our next class was music!  
''This is so nice!'' Adrianna suddenly said. We all looked surprised at her.

''Us sitting together at lunch, and everyone being happy, I mean isn't that nice?'' We laughed at her. ''It is nice, babe.'' Phil said giving her a kiss on her cheek. I looked next to me, I was sitting in between Melissa and Eddie. Surrounded by the rest of my friends. Adrianna was right this was really nice.

''You know Loren, I think you moving here is one of the best things ever!'' Kim said smiling brightly at me. Melissa nodded at her. ''Yeah, I'm finally reunited with my best friend!''

Eddie was really quite, I looked at him and saw that he was already staring at me. It's one of the best feelings; looking at someone and realizing that he was already staring.

His gaze was filled with all kinds of emotion. ''You did what no one thought was possible Loren, you changed me, you gave me back my life.'' He said softly stroking my cheek. I felt my heart swell at his words. ''I didn't do anything, you are the one who's helping me right now!'' He was about to say something back, but I didn't gave him a chance. I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, not caring about who ever could see us. When I pulled back he looked paralyzed.

Tyler punched him against his shoulder. ''Come on Eddie, we saw it, it was just a quick kiss. There wasn't even tongue, so no need to go all paralyzed at us now.'' he chuckled.

''There was a shock..'' Eddie mumbled. I started to blush, everyone had heard him. When Eddie realized what he just said, his eyes widened and a slight blush appeared around his nose. It was one of the cutest things ever! I laughed at him, I was so going to use this against him!

''I- I mean, uhm..'' Adrianna cut him off chuckling. ''You have no idea how cute it is to see you struggling!''

We all bursted out laughing. Eddie was looking at us mockingly. ''I'm not supposed to be 'cute'..'' he said it like it was something bad.  
I punched him playfully. ''Oh come on Eddie, are you missing the bad boy image already?''

He raised his eyebrow at me, and I couldn't help but to laugh harder at him. ''This is going to be so much easier than I thought!''  
''What are you talking about?'' Mel asked. I looked smirking at her. ''Teasing Eddie!''  
Her eyes widened and she started to laugh devilish at Eddie.

''Oh no! That's not fair!'' Eddie yelled out. ''You're going to get help from the queen of teasing and pranking. And as you all know, I can't put up with that.'' He was referring to the water balloons- locker accident from last week. Thinking about it right now, I had to admit that it was genius.

Phil laughed at Melissa. ''High five sister! If there was anyone with the courage to pull a prank on Eddie, then it would be you!'' Melissa chuckled at both Eddie and Phil and high-fived her brother. Things seemed to go better between them. I was glad about it.

Unfortunately lunch ended way to fast. However I didn't mind, Eddie and I would finally have some quality time together. We walked hand in hand through the halls. ''I can't wait to see Tom's face when he sees us together.'' Eddie chuckled. I smiled at him, he looked so light hearted, it was so nice to see him changing. The dark cloud that seemed to hang above him, was finally letting some sunshine getting through.

''I can't wait till tomorrow, when we finally have our first rehearsals.'' Eddie said squeezing my hand. I sighed deeply. ''Unbelievable that the Big Show is next week already!''

''You know what's unbelievable?'' Eddie asked. ''That so many things have happened the past week and four days.'' I nodded at him, he was right. And yesterday Phil was right too, when he had said that it looked like a freaking reality show.

We arrived at the classroom, not all the students had arrived yet. Eddie looked at me and shot me a sweet smile. I smiled back and together we walked in. Tom was sitting at his desk, studying some music sheets, so he didn't notice us coming in. We walked past him and when Eddie cleared his throat, he looked up. Only to see Eddie and me together, holding hands.

Tom's eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. ''So the rumors are true? You guys are really together!''

Eddie had a sheepish smile around his lips. ''Yes, you were right when you said that I hadn't lost her.'' He pulled me closer to him and I smiled shyly at him and Tom. He gave me a wink, and patted Eddie's shoulder. ''I'm really happy for you two, you're good for each other!''

Eddie's smile grew wider. ''Come on we have a lot to discuss, the Big Show is already next week!'' Tom said with sparkling eyes. Eddie and I sat down at our place. All this time Eddie hadn't let go of my hand. When the rest of the students finally came in Tom started his class.

''Okay guys, our first rehearsal is tomorrow, today we have to pick the lead singers. I made you all pick someone yesterday. Loren and Eddie, you weren't here yesterday, so I will hear later from you who you would want to suggest.''

We nodded at him and he continued. ''Okay, I counted all the names and I came to these students. Eddie, Jason, Keira, Evan, and Loren. Rose you wanted to do background vocals while playing piano, I personally think it's a great idea!''

My eyes widened when he called my name! How did they choose me? They had never heard me singing! Apparently the look on my face gave away my thoughts.

''We've seen your audition tape Loren!'' Jason said smiling. He was the only rapper in this class, and he was really good! He had short shaved brown hair and light brown eyes. He was a really nice guy, and his songs where really inspiring.

The other guy Evan was an amazing singer too, and he played bass guitar like a pro! He was kinda the funny one in this class, with curly strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes. The girl Keira was really talented too. She had red/brown wavy hair and dark green eyes. I had heard her sing ones and she was amazing, but she could also play violin.

I didn't know what to think.. Could I really be one of the lead singers? Eddie tightened his grip around my hand. ''Come on Lo, you're going to be amazing, and we're all here, ready to help you! We are one class, and we are going to play one show!''

''That's right!'' Myles said. ''We're more than just a music class or a band!''

I smiled at them. ''Thank you guys, I just have this stage fright and I don't know if I can play for so many people!'' I said shifting in my seat.  
''I had the same problem!'' Keira said. ''But you just have to imagine yourself being somewhere you feel at ease and shut down the rest. It worked for me, and now I only feel excitement when I think about the Big Show!''

I nodded at her. ''Visualizing.. I think I can try that.''

''Yeah and beside that, you already sang with me that duet! So I know that you can do it!'' Eddie said reassuringly.

''I can't wait to hear that duet!'' Jason said. ''Is it a love song?'' Evan said teasingly. ''It is a love song right?'I just know it!'' He laughed shooting Eddie and me a funny look. He was playing with his eyebrows and I couldn't hold back the chuckle, neither could Eddie.

''He's laughing guys! It's a miracle, he didn't break my bones!'' Evan laughed. ''Loren did the impossible!''

Eddie scratched the back of his head nervously. I could tell that he felt a little embarrassed, so I stroked his cheek and gave him a kiss on his cheek. I don't know what came over me, but I just couldn't help myself. Eddie looked wide eyed at me, the whole class was yelling right now. And I felt my face heat up. A smile appeared on Eddie's face. ''You're great you know that?''

''Aaaaw! you guys are so cute together!'' Keira exclaimed. I laughed at her and Eddie ruffled his hair smiling shyly.

''Are you guys planning on taking over my class?'' Tom asked in amusement. ''You could all work on whatever you're working on right now. I want to have at least all the duets done by tomorrow. And for the lead singers: Do you have a single song?''

We all nodded at him, we would never stop writing songs, so it wasn't a surprise that we all had a couple of songs done. ''Okay that's great, that means that we can start making a set-list tomorrow and hear whatever you have!'' Tom said sounding pleased with what he heard. The rest of the class we worked individually on our own songs.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Loren just kept surprising me more and more. When she pulled Chloe away from me by grabbing her hair and when she slapped Chloe..  
I couldn't help but think it was one of the hottest things ever. I knew that Loren wasn't weak, she had dealt with Chloe before and she was always the one putting me at ease and calming me down. Us dating, brought out the vulnerable side of her, and I could tell that deep inside she hated it.

This whole day just flew by, I felt like everything was easier with Loren by my side. Even Ms. James didn't pick at me today, but yeah I kinda caught her off guard when I walked in with a huge smile. I grinned at the thought. I was sitting in the music class right now, writing on my song, I wanted to finish it before tomorrow so I could show it to everyone.. especially to Loren. Lately she's been the one inspiring me. I can honestly say now that Loren was my muse.

She was sitting next to me, writing in her journal. I wondered what she was writing, I was really curious, but without knowing anything about the song, I knew that I would like it. Time flew by and class was over now. Everyone was making their way out of the classroom. Loren was putting her stuff away and stood up. ''Where are you going?'' I asked questionably, standing up as well. ''Uhm, nowhere actually, I'm waiting for you, I'm riding with you right?'' She answered smiling.

I chuckled at her. ''Yeah, I thought you forgot.''

''No I didn't, but do you want to go for a drive?'' She asked playing with her hair.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. ''You're asking me if I want to go for a drive with my beautiful girlfriend?'' I asked chuckling. ''Lo, I don't need a second opinion, you just say the word and I'll go!''

She smiled at me and rested her head at my shoulder. ''Where would you want to go?'' I asked kissing her on top of her head. We were still standing in the classroom, but everyone had already left. ''I want to go to our spot..'' She said a bit hesitantly. I smiled at her. ''Then we're going to our spot, come on!'' We walked to the door, I had my arm still wrapped around her waist. Tom was looking at us from behind his desk. ''Keira was dead right when she said that you guys are cute together.'' He chuckled, but I could see that he was sincere.

''Eddie, I know that I might won't be the first one to say this, but seriously, I never thought that you could be this sweet!'' Tom said seriously. He stood up and walked up to us. He patted my shoulder. ''I'm glad to finally meet the real Eddie!'' I smiled at him. ''Me too, I'm glad to be back, and that all because of one person. My mom was right when she told me that love can safe your life.''

As soon as my words left my mouth I realized what I had said. Love.. Shit I couldn't mess this up by going too fast, I didn't even know if it was love that I felt. On the other hand, I didn't know how to call it then. What I felt for Loren.. it was so hard to describe.. I mean every time I picture my life without her I start to feel sick.. It makes me go desperate.. The thought of someone hurting her, makes my blood boil.. Her touch makes me shiver, her kiss sends electric shocks through my body, and makes me long for more, and her personality and all the cute things she does make my heart melt. I wanted to go where she wanted me to be, I wanted to be everything she needed and everything she wanted... Was this love? I didn't know, and I also didn't know if she felt the same way towards me..

Loren was looking at me in surprise, and I shot her a slight smile. ''I think your mom was right Eddie!'' Tom said nodding at us. ''Well I will see you guys tomorrow at the rehearsal, I can't wait to hear what you guys came up with!''

We nodded at him and said our goodbyes, before walking out of the classroom. Loren and I walked in silence to my car, and I helped her step in. I stepped in as well and threw my jacket at the backseat. ''So to our secret spot it is.'' I said giving Loren a wink.

''Yeah, I hope to get inspired by being there with you.'' she said a little shyly. I smiled at her and pulled up. Halfway my phone started to ring.  
''Loren, could you please grab my phone out of my jacket?'' I asked holding my gaze at the road.

She turned her body and stretched her arm to grab my jacket. She took my phone out of the pocket and looked questionably at me.  
''It's Jake.'' She said holding my phone.

''Could you please answer, and tell him that I'm driving?''

She nodded at me and picked up. ''Hey Jake, this is Loren.''

I heard some noise, but I couldn't hear what Jake said. All of a sudden Loren's eyes widened. ''No no no, don't worry, nothing is wrong with Eddie, it's just that he's driving right now, so he asked me to pick up.'' she said reassuringly. ''Wait, I'm putting you on speaker.'' I looked quickly at her and shot her a smile.

''Hey Eduardo, you got me scared when you Loren picked up!'' Jake's said chuckling a bit.

''Don't worry, I just can't talk and drive at the same time, so make it quick.'' I said clenching the steering wheel a bit. Loren noticed and she put her hand on my knee, squeezing it reassuringly. I smiled at her genuine gesture, it meant a lot to me, that she trusted me driving.

''Okay okay, uhm could you drop by at the office now?''

''Actually no.'' I answered frowning a bit. I didn't want Jake to interrupt my afternoon with Loren.

''It's kinda urgent Eddie, what's so important that you can't stop by?.''

''I have plans with my girlfriend, Loren. And yes that's so important that I can't come now.'' I said a little demanding. ''But hey Jake, I can stop by after? I mean what is it even about?''

''Ooh, you're spending time with Loren, all right!'' Jake chuckled. ''Call me when you're coming. It's just that the label wants to get the press involved in the Big Show you're doing with school at the Avalon. They think it's great publicity, but I'm not sure about it..''

''Shit!'' I exclaimed. ''I don't want to get the press involved, and beside that, they have to discuss it with my teacher Tom Adamson and principal Nolan, it's not up to me to decide that!''

''I know, but when you come I will go through the details with you. Don't let it screw up your afternoon up. Don't worry about it!'' Jake said reassuringly.

''Okay, thanks Jake, I will see you later.''

''Bye Eddie and bye Loren, have fun you two!'' And with that he hung up. I guess Loren noticed that I was still worrying about it. ''Hey Eddie, you heard what Jake said, he will take care of it.'' she said softly.

I nodded. ''I know, and I'm sorry I don't want to ruin the mood.'' I sighed deeply. We had finally arrived at our spot and I parked my car down the hill. I didn't move, I just there staring out of the window..

''Hey Eddie.'' Loren said cupping my cheek. I turned my head so I was facing her. She shot me a sweet smile, and crashed her lips against mine, I instantly kissed her back with everything that I had. She pulled back and rested her forehead against mine.

''Eddie..'' She whispered. Her warm breath sending shivers down my spine.

''I love you..''

**What? I can't leave you hanging like that I know, and you're allowed to kill me. But just keep in mind that if you kill me, that you will never know what happens next... XP I know it's mean hahaha! Anyway, I just love teasing you a bit. Let me know what you think and what you want to happen next. I also got a PM asking me when Loren and Eddie's 'first' 'time' was going to be. Now here some questions for you..**

**Should I let them sleep together in the first place? If the answer is yes, then when? (****_Remember that the Big Show is before spring break_****) And the last question is: do you want it to be detailed or not? It's my first time writing a fanfic and I have never wrote something like that before, but I have read some Leddie fanfics with their first time all detailed, so I can try for you guys.. just let me know by reviewing!**

**Until next time! (probably next weekend!)**

**xxx-ImaginingMe**


	18. Chapter 18 - Love Has Come For Me

Chapter 18 - Love Has Come For Me

**To all my readers, known and unknown, I LOVE YOU! Chapter 18, earlier than I said, and earlier than I expected. But as you could've read on my twitter (_ImaginingMe) I have my first exam next Monday, so I have to study this whole weekend. Therefore I'm updating earlier, so you don't have to wait for too long ;)  
Hope you like it! I JUST HIT OVER 300 REVIEWS: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! **

**SHOUT OUT to: onedayatatime1 – thank you so much for your support and for the nice conversations! I was actually writing this chapter, while I was PM'ing you XD**

**~enjoy **

* * *

**Loren's POV**

Suddenly Eddie's eyes were wide open. I looked worriedly at him, my hands still cupping his face.

''Eddie, what's wrong?''

He opened his mouth, without letting out any sound. I noticed that he was sweating a little.  
So I stroked his cheek softly.

''Eddie?'' But he just shook his head. ''L-lo.. what did you just say?'' He asked, his voice was a little shaky.

''I asked you what's wrong?'' I answered a little confused. ''You zoned out, you were staring out of the window, so I kinda kissed you, but then all of a sudden your eyes widened like you had seen a ghost..''

''Oh..'' He rubbed his face roughly and blinked a few times.

''Eddie are you sure that everything is okay?'' I wasn't really satisfied with his answer.

''Yeah I'm sure, don't worry about it!'' He said shotting me a slight smile. ''Come on, let's go up the hill.'' Eddie said, stepping out of the car. I stepped out too, but if he thought that this was over than he was dead wrong!

We walked up the hill and I sat down at the edge admiring the view. Eddie sat down next to me, I could see that he was conflicted about something. So I intertwined my fingers with his, in an attempt to comfort him, but he tensed up as soon as I touched him. I looked surprised at him. ''Eddie come on!'' I said raising my voice a little. ''What's wrong? And don't tell me that everything is okay, because I can tell that something is wrong!''

But Eddie didn't answer, he just turned his head away to avoid my gaze.

''Eddie please!'' I pleaded softly. ''Now I'm asking you to feel safe around me!'' I knew that it was kinda mean to use his own words against him, but he got me really confused when his behavior changed.

He sighed deeply. ''Are you sure that you didn't say anything after you kissed me in the car?'' Eddie whispered, still turning his head.

I frowned a little.. Did I say something at all? ''Yeah I'm sure, I just asked you if anything was wrong, because you zoned out after the kiss.''

Eddie nodded slowly at me. ''Okay..'' I didn't say anything. I felt a little offended and hurt that he didn't want to tell me what was on his mind.

''Loren, please just let it go.'' Eddie said softly, turning his head to face me. I looked in his big brown, pleading eyes. He shoved closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. ''Like you said, I zoned out, and I thought that I heard you say something, but turns out it was just my imagination.''

I sighed at him, I didn't want to push him, but he got me worried and curious!

''I thought you said something about my song.. And you're not supposed to know anything about it, because I wanted to play it tomorrow.'' Eddie said quickly. He was scratching the back of his head, it gave him away.  
I could tell that he wasn't telling the truth, it was a really lame excuse, especially since I could look right through him. But I decided to let it go. For now.

I sighed again, but this time giving in. ''Okay.. but promise me one thing.''

''Anything for you!'' He said sincerely. I shot him a slight smile, even now he still managed to make me go weak. I looked him directly in the eyes. ''Promise me that whenever you're ready to talk about it, that you will come to me. I'm here for you Eddie, like you're there for me!''  
I cupped his cheek and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. His touch made my whole body tingle.

''Do you have any idea how amazing you are?'' He asked with twinkling eyes. He had a lazy smile around his lips when he laid down on the ground, and pulled me on top of him. I was laying with my head on his chest, enjoying the moment. I had been so busy with my own fears, that I forgot that I wasn't the only one with walls build around herself... Eddie was still a little tense, but he relaxed under my touch when I started rubbing little circles on his chest.

* * *

**Eddie's POV **

SHIT SHIT SHIT! How on earth could I have imagined Loren saying 'I love you' ? It was a freaking illusion or hallucination or whatever, UGH!  
Maybe I wanted her to say it.. but damn.. the way I had reacted had made her worried and suspicious! But what if she had really said it? Would I have said it back? Honestly, yes. However I still thought it was way too soon. We were only dating for two days now, it was definitely too soon.

I had made some lame excuse about a song, but I could tell that she didn't buy it. What she had said next, literally made my heart melt. I didn't want to lie to her, I really wanted to tell her the truth, but I didn't want to scare her off..  
She had said that she was there for me, and that whenever I felt ready to talk about it, that I should come to her.. My girl was just so incredibly amazing!

And I felt so guilty for making her worry about me. I knew that I cared so much for Loren, I liked her a lot, and I had to admit that my feelings for her only grew with the day. Yes I was falling in love with Loren, and it was happening at such a fast pace that there was no stopping it anymore. Not that I wanted to stop it. No absolutely not, it's just that I didn't know if she felt the same way, and I didn't want to push her.  
Don't get me wrong, I wanted her to fall in love with me, but I had no idea how to do that.. Maybe pops knew something? No no.. There was only one person who could help me with this: Grace.

''Hey Lo?'' I said stroking her hair. She was still laying on top of me, and I loved it. Maybe it aroused me a tiny little bit, but seeing how much she trusted me, was enough to cool me down.

Loren always seemed so fragile around me, but at school when she was around the rest, she would let everyone see a glimpse of the feisty, funny and sweet girl she actually was. I hoped that one day she would leave the past behind her. I hoped that one day I could leave the past behind me too..

''Yes?'' She hummed against my chest. It send thrills through my body and I tightened my grip around her. ''I'm sorry.'' I whispered in her hair. ''I promise you that I know that you're here for me.'' I bend down a little so I could plant a kiss on her head. ''And I'm here for you too.''

''I know Eddie, I know.'' She answered with closed eyes. Loren looked so innocent laying in my arms, her body fitted perfectly against mine, like she was just made to be in my arms. I truly hoped she was, because I wouldn't be able to bare the emptiness, if she left.

We just laid there on the ground, holding each other. I could stay forever like this, and Loren seemed to think the same. What happened earlier was already forgotten and we were talking and laughing, mesmerized by the view in front of us.

''So you really ate that worm?!'' Loren asked narrowing her eyes at me. I just nodded, holding in my laughter. ''I had to!'' I exclaimed defending myself. ''Ian and I had a bet, if he managed to prank that bully without getting caught, I had to eat a worm.'' We were telling each other funny childhood stories. Ian had been my friend since I was in elementary school. But due to my own career and my parents career I went to another high school. I could get home teacher and graduate with the rest of the class. Unfortunately I got kicked out, well not really unfortunately, I was happy now that I was in the same school as Loren.

''And I'm kissing that exact same mouth!'' She said clenching her eyes. She had a bright grin on her face. ''Ieww and your tongue, oh God Eddie! Of course you touched that worm with your tongue!'' She said acting horrified. I saw that she was struggling to hold back her laughter.

''Are you making fun of me Tate?'' I asked lifting my eyebrow. ''Because I didn't hear you complaining, when you bit my lip, eager to deepen our kiss!'' I said smirking. I knew that it would make her going shy, and I loved that little blush at her cheeks.

''Eddie!'' She shrieked, putting her hands before her mouth. I laughed at her. ''Don't worry about it, I was only 10 when it happened, so I don't think you can taste it anymore.'' She laughed at me. ''Did you always do such things?''

''Sometimes, most of the things were Ian's ideas though, but we really had a great childhood together. If you don't do crazy things when you're young, you wouldn't have anything to smile about when you're old.''

She nodded at me. ''Yeah I guess you're right about that..'' She said down casting her eyes.

''What's wrong?'' I asked softly stroking her cheek. She looked up at me, frowning. ''Nothing.. it's just that I realize now, that I didn't do any crazy things when I was young.''

I sat up straight, with Loren still in my arms. She was sitting between my legs now, resting her back against my chest. I rested my head on her shoulder. ''Do you want to do something crazy?'' I asked rubbing her arms.

''I don't know, it depends..''

I narrowed my eyes thinking about something. ''Did you ever had the feeling that everything was just too much, and that you just wanted to scream it all out?'' I asked.

She closed her eyes and nodded. ''You described it perfectly..''

''Well, why don't you just scream? Let it all out!''

Loren turned her head at me, looking a little confused. ''You mean now?'' She asked raising one eyebrow.

''Yes, now!'' I smirked at her. ''Come on, it's gonna be fun!'' I said standing up. I pulled her up with me and we stood next to each other at the edge, looking down at the city. I grabbed her hand and gave a reassuring smile.

''Just scream at the world and let every emotion go with it! And I promise you that you're going to feel relieved after it.''

She looked in front of her, debating whether to do it or not. ''Loren, I will scream with you!'' I said squeezing her hand. A smile appeared on her face. ''Okay, at three!''

I smiled at her. ''Okay! One, two, threeee!''

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH'' Our screams filled the air, and I was almost surprised at how loud Loren was! Man she managed to keep screaming for a while. I was looking at her, almost seeing all her doubts floating away with her scream. When she was done she looked amazed at sky. She was breathing heavily and her breath was a little shaky.

''Feeling better?'' I asked smiling brightly.

''Y- yes.'' she replied catching her breath. ''Thank you Eddie, this was amazing!'' The happiness was evident on her face. She looked so innocent and free. And I was happy that I managed to help her get that feeling.

I walked closer to her and rested my hands at her waist. ''You were amazing!'' I said, and with that being said, I picked her up and spun her around. ''Eddieeee put me down!'' She screamed out. I just laughed at her. ''This is also a crazy thing to do!''

''You're not playing fair!'' She screamed looking down at me. ''Eddie I'm getting dizzy pleaseeee!'' I gave in and gave her one last spun before putting her back down. As soon as she landed, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me. She was wrapped up in my arms, not able to escape my embrace. ''Who said that I ever play fair?'' I whispered nuzzling my face in her neck. I planted little kisses there, until I felt her laughing against my chest. She was so ticklish! This was how I wanted to spend my days with Loren. Just the two of us, having a good time! I couldn't wait till tomorrow, maybe she would hint what I felt through my songs..

* * *

**Loren's POV **

Yesterday was such a crazy day! It started so weird with the whole Chloe drama, and then what happened with Eddie when we were in the car, but it actually ended so great! Eddie and I, well especially I, had screamed our lungs out at the hill! And Eddie had spun me around like a little girl, and it just made me feel so happy! All those little things he said and did, all the teasing, everything! I felt like my head was in the clouds, not planning on coming down anytime soon. And you know what? I didn't mind! I felt so good around Eddie that nothing actually mattered anymore.

Was this what they called love? Because the one time I thought that I had experienced love, it turned into a big disaster. And even what I had felt with Chad, it was nothing compared to how Eddie made me feel! Eddie made me feel alive, Chad made me feel like I had to keep impressing him, like I should've been happy about the fact that we were dating in the first place. It's something I realize just now, and I felt so stupid for not figuring it out earlier..

But did that mean that I loved him? I didn't know.. and did he feel the same way? I knew now that my feelings for Eddie only became stronger with the moment. I was falling for him, I think I already fell.. Yes I, Loren Tate, was falling in love with Eddie Duran!

The confession to myself was kinda shocking, because I never thought that I would believe in love again, and look at me now! People said that you feel butterflies when you're in love, but no not me. I felt the whole freaking Zoo by just thinking about Eddie!

I was now on my way to our first rehearsal for the Big Show. I was nervous about singing in front of the class, but I knew that they wouldn't judge me, and that they actually believed in my talent! So, now the other thing that made me nervous. My songs. I really hoped that Eddie would het the message.. I spend the rest of the evening finishing the song I started yesterday during music class.

I walked into the small school theater. Well, small? No it wasn't small at all! It was actually way bigger than the stage at MK, but compared to the Avalon.. Yeah it was small.

The band was already busy on the stage with their instruments. I decided to bring my own guitar, to give me a little more safety.  
Eddie was on the stage talking to Myles and Rose. They were going to do the back vocals to most of the songs and they were the lead guitar player and lead pianist. I hadn't take a good look at her the other day. She was your average sweet girl. Wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. And she had those really cool big black glasses. She was nice, no attitude at all, and she was extremely funny! I was sure that Evan secretly liked her. They were always flirting, but that was it. I really hoped that one of them would make a move.

''Hey Loren! How is everything going?'' Tom greeted me.

''Hi Tom! Everything is going just fine!'' I said with a smile. I looked at the stage and saw Eddie and Myles laughing about something Rose had said. My smile grew wider and of course Tom noticed.

''It's the first time to see him this light hearted.'' Tom said looking at Eddie as well. ''He always brightened up during the music class, but never like this. I see him finally relax and really enjoying everything.''

I looked at Tom. ''Everyone is wondering about what happened to Eddie, you know when he walked into the math class, he greeted Ms. James with a bright smile. I swear, I thought that she was going to faint!''

Tom chuckled at me. ''I can only imagine how that would've looked like. But yeah, you're right about that. All his teachers are asking themselves the same thing. What the hell happened to that troublesome kid of an Eddie Duran.''

I shook my head smiling. Eddie was almost dancing at the stage, he seemed so at ease, like he didn't have a care in the world, just like a child. And it suited him so much better than that bad boy act. He surprised everyone when he started dating me, especially since I seemed like this innocent good girl. But Eddie was a good guy too! No one expected him to turn out to be so caring and sweet.

''Since the first day you came at this school, I have seen Eddie change.'' Tom said looking at me. ''And the way you're handling him, was for some people impossible, without risking any broken bones. You know what I think?''

I shook my head slightly. ''I think that you're the one for him, the one to keep him straight. The one to make him fall in love without even realizing it.'' Tom was looking at Eddie and he sounded dead serious.

He seemed to always know what was going on. He was really relaxed around students, and he handled them as his friends, it was something he managed to do, without letting the students take advantage of it. He was the only one who gave Eddie a chance. One look at Eddie and you would see how much he respected Tom, and how much he cared for his opinion.

''I don't know, but time will tell.'' I said avoiding his words a little, mainly because I didn't know how to answer. I really hoped that he was right, but it was true, only time would tell, whether he was right or wrong.

He chuckled at me. ''Only time will tell, Loren, that's true.''

He clapped his hands, to get the attention. ''Okay guys, I think we're complete now, if you would all just sit down!'' We all sat down at the audience chairs. Eddie saw me and came to sit down next to me. ''Hey Lo!'' He said as he kissed my cheek. ''Hey!'' I said smiling at his sweetness.

''Okay, we're going to start with the duets. When I call your name you walk to the stage and sing you song. After the duets we're going to go through all the single songs.'' Tom said.

We listened to all the duets, and every single one of them was really great. We were a really talented class! When it was time for me and Eddie, he grabbed my hand and together we walked up the stage. Eddie sat down at the piano and I sat on a stool with my guitar in my arms. ''If it gets hard, just close your eyes, and pretend that we're on our spot.'' Eddie whispered. I nodded at him, thankful for the little advice. Eddie nodded at me and we started our song: Try.

I didn't suffer from my stage fright at all. In the beginning I was just looking at Eddie, but after a while I got lost in the music, and I sang with everything that I had. I looked at the audience and it was like they weren't even there. When we finished the song, the whole class started to clap their hands. I looked shyly at them, but I couldn't hide the bright smiled on my face. ''Yeah! Loren that was amazing!'' Eddie said as he hugged me. We were still standing at the stage but he didn't care. We walked to our places and listened to the rest of the songs.

Soon it was time for the single songs. When it was my turn, I stood up and stood in front of the mic, with my guitar in my hands. I sighed deeply and looked at Eddie. ''This song is called: Gone. I wrote it a couple days ago, on Tuesday actually..'' The last part was meant for Eddie, and he nodded at me, that he understood. It was after Cameron had tried to kiss me, when I was still ignoring my feelings for Eddie. The idea had popped into my head, and I had finished it this week.

I took a deep breath and started to sing:

_Stop in the dark where the stars are still shining on me_  
_Go with the wind, let it lift away the memories_  
_I tried to set you free_  
_You kept trying to rescue me_  
_But you can't tell a heart when to start, how to beat_

_I never wanted to say goodbye_  
_You never wanted to see me cry_  
_Now I'm afraid to open my eyes_  
_Are you gone, gone, gone?_  
_Tell me I'm wrong, wrong, wrong_  
_It's been so long, long, long_  
_Are you gone, gone, gone?_

_Back at the start we were the only thing that mattered _  
_And we smiled, unafraid, as we filled the night with laughter_  
_And I Tried my best to see_  
_What you tried your best to be_  
_But you can't tell a heart when to start, how to beat_

_I never wanted to say goodbye_  
_You never wanted to see me cry_

_Now I'm afraid to open my eyes_  
_Are you gone, gone, gone?_  
_Tell me I'm wrong, wrong, wrong_  
_It's been so long, long, long_  
_Are you gone, gone, gone?_

_Though it seems that we were not meant to be_  
_I have to disagree, you are the one for me_  
_And I know someday we could find our way_  
_I hope it's not too late_  
_Please stay_

_Are you gone?_  
_It's been so long_

_Are you gone, gone, gone?_  
_Tell me I'm wrong, wrong, wrong_  
_It's been so long, long, long_  
_Are you gone, gone, gone? _

When I finished the song, everyone started clapping. It wasn't something special though, we clapped after every song, but still it gave me a good feeling. When I sat down next to Eddie, he instantly wrapped his arms around me. ''I was never gone.'' He whispered in my ear. I felt shivers going down my spine. ''And I'm not planning on being gone either.'' I smiled at him, he always knew the right things to say.

It was soon Eddie's turn and I was really excited to hear his song. He walked up the stage and sat down at the piano.  
''You will all know what this song is about, you will all recognize that it's really true. This song is about me, about how I never want to be without a certain person anymore. All heads turned to me. Jason was grinning brightly at me and even Tom was smiling.  
''This song is called: Me Without You.

_No, I don't understand _  
_How I held it together _  
_Before I could hold your hand_  
_And I can't, I can't recall_  
_If I knew who I was before _  
_You knew me flaws and all_

_Whoa, feels like a lifetime ago oh, _  
_And do you know_

_Who did I used to be?_  
_How was there ever me without you?_  
_Don't want to ever be without you_  
_Without you, me without you_

_Baby I can't believe _  
_I ever lived or breathed without you_  
_Don't let me ever be without you_  
_Without you, me without you_

_Lost at sea, I found your shore_  
_And I can't crumble back to the man _  
_That I was before_  
_You're all I am, I'm only this_  
_Since my world was reset _  
_For the better at our first kiss_

_Whoa, the only world that I know oh,_  
_Is yours alone_

_Who did I used to be?_  
_How was there ever me without you?_  
_Don't want to ever be without you_  
_Without you, me without you_

_Baby I can't believe_  
_I ever lived or breathed without you_  
_Don't let me ever be without you_  
_Without you, me without you_

_And what did I dream about before I knew your face?_  
_In this empty world how did I fill that space?_  
_It's now as though I've always known you'd be the one_  
_To change my life and make the man _  
_That I've become, I've become_

_Oh, who did I used to be?_  
_And how was there ever me without you?_  
_Don't want to ever be without you_  
_Without you, me without you_

_Baby, I can't believe_  
_I ever lived or breathed without you_  
_Don't let me ever be without you_  
_Without you, me without you, oh_  
_No, don't let me ever be without you_  
_Without you, me without you_

_I don't understand_  
_How I held it together _  
_Before I could hold your hand_

When he was done, I could feel tears stinging in my eyes. This song was so sweet, and thoughtful, and he was just so honest in this song. It was beautiful! And I couldn't believe that he had actually wrote a song about me..

Everyone was looking at Eddie in a whole different way. ''Wow dude, that song rocks!'' Myles exclaimed. Tom nodded at him, he was really pleased with all the songs.

When Eddie sat down next to me, I couldn't hold it anymore. I cupped his face and planted a sweet kiss on his mouth. ''That song was amazing Eddie!'' He smiled brightly at me. ''I'm glad you liked it, oh and by the way, I wrote this song on Tuesday too.''

''You guys made me so happy today!'' Tom said with his usual cheering voice. ''This was just amazing! All the songs, every single one of them was just amazing!'' He was almost jumping at the stage from excitement. ''You guys are going make the best Big Show ever! Now for all the lead singers: do you have another song ready or not? Because we still need some songs. We have now six duets, and 5 single songs, we still need at least 5 more songs, I would love to say more, but hey we should be rational too. Those songs have to be written too, and it's not like there's an instant song app for it.''

''I have another one.'' Eddie said running his hand through his hair. I looked surprisingly at him. Maybe there was a little truth in his 'song' story from yesterday. He walked to the stage and grabbed the mic. Myles and Rose walked to the stage too, and the rest of the band started to play a tune. So that's why they were already here.

''This one is for you.'' Eddie said with closed eyes.

_I tell myself that I can do better_  
_Someday I'm gonna get it all together_  
_Who am I fooling?_  
_I am weak and prone to be_  
_The me that I will always be_  
_So what's left to do but surrender?_

_This is where I end_  
_And this is where You start_  
_And everything I needed_  
_Is everything You are_  
_Love has come for me_  
_Oh, love has come for me_

_I've never understood but it's amazing_  
_The way you never let the past enslave me_  
_How do you do it?_  
_Love the heart, the part of me_  
_That desperately needs a remedy_  
_I wanna be a life You keep changing_

_Cause this is where I end_  
_And this is where You start_  
_And everything I needed_  
_Is everything You are_  
_Love has come for me_  
_Oh, love has come for me_

_And I'll go where You want me to be_  
_And even though I may be broken_  
_I can see Your love has come for me_

_I'm never gonna get it all together_  
_So, what's left to do but surrender?_

_Cause this is where I end_  
_And this is where You start_  
_And everything I needed_  
_Is everything You are_  
_Love has come for me_  
_Love has come for me_  
_Yeah, love has come for me_  
_Love has come for me _

This song meant a lot to Eddie, I could tell by his expression. Almost everyone thought that it was about me again, but I knew that a part of it was for his mom too. I loved the song, I really did. I just didn't want Eddie to keep thinking so little of himself. When he stood next to me, I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. ''You're not weak Eddie! You're one of the strongest people I have ever met.'' I whispered in his ear. He hugged me back and gave me a kiss on my cheek. ''Thank you Loren, that really means a lot.''

''So anyone else with another song?'' Tom asked looking at us. I looked up at him. ''Yeah, I think so, it just need some more instruments, but it's ready.''

''Well let's hear this masterpiece of yours.'' Tom chuckled. ''Myles, I want you and the band to keep close attention, you're going to discuss with Loren the rest of the instruments later.'' Myles nodded at him and gave me a smile.

I walked to the stage and sat at the piano. ''This song is called: Lightweight. Uhm Rose, maybe you would like to sing some back vocal for this song?''

''Yeah , I would love to! The title got me curious though.'' she said with a smile. I nodded at her and started playing.

_The slightest words you said_  
_Have all gone to my head_  
_I hear angels sing in your voice_  
_When you pull me close_  
_Feelings I've never known_  
_They mean everything_  
_And leave me no choice_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak_

_I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_

_Make a promise, please_  
_You'll always be in reach_  
_Just in case I need_  
_You there when I call_  
_This is all so new_  
_Seems too good to be true_  
_Could this really be_  
_A safe place to fall_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?_

_I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling down_

_Drowned in your love_  
_It's almost all too much_  
_Handle with care_  
_Say you'll be there_

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart, oh_  
_Falling apart_

The whole class was looking silently at me. Was it really that bad? I looked at Tom and his face was blank. I looked at the other students, but they had all the same look on their face. I was looking for Eddie, but I didn't see him..

All of a sudden I felt someone pick me up and spin me around. I instantly knew that it was Eddie. ''Lo, do you know how beautiful that song was?'' Eddie asked, he had tears in his eyes. ''I promise you that I'll always be careful, but like I'm in control of your heart, you have to know that you're also in control of mine. It freaking beats for you Lo..'' His voice was a little husky, and without any reservations he had pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was so passionate, that I felt my toes pop.

''I loved it so much Lo!'' Eddie whispered against my lips. I closed my eyes and buried my head in the crook of his neck. He hugged me tightly, pressing me as close a possible to his body. If I had ever doubted my feelings for Eddie, then all those doubts would've been gone by now.  
I was definitely in love with Eddie Duran.

**So and that's it for today! I wanted to make sure that I updated this week, because I have to study for my exam this whole weekend. Anyway I hope you liked it! Leave a review if you feel like it, I personally love reading your reviews! :)**

**The songs used in this chapter are: The duet; Try - Kina Grannis. Loren's first song; Gone - Kina Grannis. Eddie's first song; Me Without You - Sam Tsui. Eddie's second song; Love Has Come For Me - Colton Dixon. Loren's second song; Lightweight - Demi Lovato.**

**Byeee guys!**

**xxx-ImaginingMe**


End file.
